Finding Her Strength
by TiggyToggy
Summary: Kagome realizes something about her relationship with Inuyasha, and in doing so makes a monumental decision. A KagSess story.
1. Chapter 1

10/16/2005

Authors Note: Each of the chapters in this story will be inspired by a song. I know that some of these songs have already been used in various fics, but these songs lead my story down a far different path – and it isn't a song fic, so to speak, but snippets of a whole story inspired by a series of songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will I own, Inyasha or any of the characters within.

Chapter One: Behind These Hazel Eyes : Kelly Clarkson

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Kagome sighed as she walked through the forest, towards the hot spring that they had passed earlier that day. Inuyasha had once again urged the group onwards at a pace that wearied even the hanyou, but they pressed onward in pursuit of Shikon shard.

Kagome was beginning to severely dislike the Shikon no tama. It ruled her life now. Her mother, seeing how weary Kagome was becoming with shard hunting and finishing her classes, gave her permission to postpone college, and entrance exams until the Shikon was complete. She had also told Kagome to focus her time in the feudal era, and once a month her mother would place new supplies inside the well house, for Kagome or Inuyasha to pick up as needed. It sped things up a lot, and allowed Kagome more time in the past with her friends, but it also meant that she had more time to notice things about Inuyasha. That was why she now headed to the hot spring that evening, in spite of the fact that everything in her body told her to just curl into a ball and sleep – the morning would bring better things, it had to.

No one would deny that Inuyasha cared for Kagome. At one point Kagome had even hoped that Inuyasha had loved her. She could not say that she aspired for that now.

Kagome paused in her thoughts, reaching the hot spring. The dark shadows of the trees bathed the spring turning the water into a clear black pool. Kagome slipped from her miko garb, garb she had adopted because of its ease of travel, and placed a clean yukata by her miko garb to change into for sleeping. She had not come to bathe this evening, she had merely come to think. The hot spring was the only place that she could get peace – and tonight even Miroku would not invade the peace of the young miko. Kagome was not very worried about the monk, however. After Sango had agreed to bear the monk's children, his attentions towards women other than Sango had significantly decreased. It made Kagome happy to see two of her dearest friends happy and in love. It also made her envious, but that was a side of herself that she allowed no one to see.

This evening had been a repeat of events that happened far too often. Kagome had been the focus of the attack by Naraku's minions that day. Naraku's strategy in battle had recently changed, and he focused all of his energies on wounding and incapacitating the young miko. He never tried to kill her – oh no, his purposed were far to sinister for that, and he had things planed for the young miko. The fight had been long hard, and despite all their best efforts, the entire group sported injuries of some sort. Inuyasha, upon noticing the wound to Kagome's arm, scolded her, sweeping her up into an embrace. He didn't see her wince in pain as he crushed her wounded arm to her body, crushing her against him, all he noticed was the way she relaxed in his arms.

"Don't ever do that again!" Inuyasha growled loudly as he swept her into him embrace.

"Thank Kami you are alright." He had whispered against her cheek, his face pressed to hers, his head buried in her dark hair. In that moment Kagome thought, for an instant, the he might begin to develop the feeling for her that she so long harbored for him.

In his arms Kagome had felt safe, the battle ground around them faded away, and Kagome felt a peace that had not been with her since before the Shikon no Tama had been shattered. For a moment Kagome felt loved.

But then there had been a feeling – a tugging at her soul and Inuyasha had stiffened. Kagome steeled her self for the inevitable chain of events that was to come.

"Go to her, Inuyasha. Do not make her wait."

Kagome had stepped back from Inuyasha, a smile on her face, her voice was soft, and she hid all the pain inside.

"I will see to the wounds of the others."

Inuyasha had stared at her for a long moment, and as her ran towards Kikyo, Kagome locked gazes with the undead miko – a feeling flowing from one to the other, through the common link of Kagome's soul. They were different people, and through the commonality of Kagome's soul, they knew when the other was present, and if they tried hard, they could feel the others presense. Kagome and Kikyou both used this to their advantage when fighting Naraku, and the connection was a secret link between the two of them, allied against the evil force that they both despised, and allied in love for the man that they both wished to have. They both loved the hanyou, and Kagome knew that Kikyo would always be the one that he would go to. Kikyou and Kagome were both saddened by this, for they both harbored the fear that the hanyou would choose one over the other, that they would loose him to the other.

Kagome nodded to Kikyo, a sad smile on her face.

_I will give him to you_. Her nod said. _He is yours. I cannot live like this anymore, not in the shadow of his affections for you. Not in the shadow of your presence in his life. _

_I thank you. I will find you later. We have much to discuss, sister. _the small smile on Kikyo's face had said in return as Inuyasha swept the undead miko up into a tight hug, pressing her against a tree as he buried his head in her hair. Kikyo's gaze did not leave Kagome's as Inuyasha swept her up into the embrace, and for a moment identical sadness was reflected in the eyes of the two miko's who were linked together, past and future, reflections of the same soul.

Kagome had turned away, the sting of tears sharp in her eyes and walked towards Sango and Miroku.

Sango had demanded to know where the baka hanyou had gone, though there was no question from the sadness that laced Kagome's eyes, despite the bright smile that covered Kagome's face.

"To where he belongs."

Kagome had smiled at her friends, rifling through her discarded backpack for bandages and all conversation had ceased. When Kagome has said that she wished to take a bath that evening, alone, no one, not even Inuyasha had argued. Kikyo must have told him.

As Kagome immersed herself into the water, she allowed the tears to freely flow from her eyes, mixing with the steam and hot water of the hot spring, hiding her silent grief from eyes that did not care enough to spy.

Kagome would be strong. She had no right to be upset with Inuyasha for loving Kikyo. She was his first love. He would always love her. Kagome would not, and could not stand in the way of that. Too many years of being second to Kikyo had worn away the strength of the young miko. She was herself, not a copy as Inuyasha constantly reminded her. She and Kikyo might share a soul, and Kagome might be the reincarnation of the priestess, but that did not make Kagome Kikyo – they had differences and were two different people. Kagome could never measure up to Kikyo. Inuyasha constantly reminded her of her failing and pointed out where Kikyo excelled.

The tears flowed faster now, and quiet sobs could be heard in the forest, if one cared enough to listen for them. Kagome had to give Inuyasha up, before she herself broke. She could no longer stand to be in the shadow of Kikyo—always second best. Kagome had to be selfish for once, and do something for herself. That meant giving Inuyasha to Kikyo.

"I need to go home, to train." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha would not like it. He did not like to let his precious shard detector leave for too long.

Kagome felt the familiar presence of Kikyo, and smiled slightly as the dead miko settled down next to the spring, on a rock near where Kagome bathed. "I have missed our conversations, Kikyo."

"He is worried about you."

"I did not intend on taking his attention from you, Kikyo. You have my apologies." Kagome's voice was soft.

"Do you really give him up, Kagome?" Kikyo's voice was hesitant. She could feel the conflict that Kagome felt, knew that everything in Kagome wished for Inuyasha's love – it was a feeling she herself felt far too often.

"I must. I cannot endure being in the shadow always. I am myself, just as you are yourself. We have both come to realize that. Inuyasha cannot. He only feels he cares for me because his feelings for me as an extension of his feelings for you. You were dead, and I was the reincarnation. Of course he began to care for me, I was all that he had left of you. But since you are here – I cannot compete. And I no longer wish to." Kagome paused. "You have no reason to lbelive me Kikyo, but I will not take him from you. I do ask, however, one thing."

Kikyo inclined her head to the side, looking a Kagome as her soul stealer hovered in the clearing.

"Give me time to go home, and find a way to restore your soul to you, without killing me. Then you will no longer have to drag him to hell with you. I will find a way to give the two of you the life that Naraku stole from you both. Please don't kill him, Kikyo."

"He will not let you do this. He is willing to sacrifice himself to me to make amends."

"I know he is, but if I can find a way to fix things, making amends is unneeded, is it not? You have forgiven him, and he has forgiven you."

"What shall you tell him?"

"The truth. That I am not feeling like myself, and need to go home to rest. You could travel with them, and get to know them, if you wish. They know of my decision to give him to you."

"When shall you leave for the future?"

"Tomorrow morning we should start to head back towards the well. I will tell Inuyasha when we are too close for him to change his mind about the direction in which we travel." Kagome stood, moving from the water and dried herself off with a towel, slipping the yukata over her damp body. "Will you come back to camp with me Kikyo? I grow tired of only talking with you during the night in secret. We have reached an understanding, and you are an ally, you have been an ally to us for a long time. I wish for them to know this. I want them to know that it is ok with me that you are there – so they treat you well. I want there to be peace."

The undead miko nodded, stepping easily in stride behind Kagome as they walked in silence back towards camp.

The group tensed and Kagome and Kikyo stepped into camp, but made no move, as both women were smiling slightly.

"Everyone, Kikyo will be joining us in camp this evening. I hope you will welcome her." Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome startled, but did not argue, they had expected as much. Inuyasha, however, started at the pair with wide eyes.

"Kagome – why are you?"

"Do you wish for me to revoke my invitation to Kikyo-sama, Inuyasha?"

Kagome noticed that Kikyo glanced at her slightly surprised by the use of the title and Kagome just smiled. _I wish them to know that I honor you. In moment of stress I might have said unkind things about you. I wish to make it known that those feeling have been put behind us._

Kikyo nodded and Sango looked at Kagome in question.

"Of course I don't—" Inuyasha sputtered. "I just—"

"Accept the gift for what it is, Inuyasha." Kagome smile, and gently pushed Kikyo towards Inuyasha, who smiled up at Kagome.

It has taken much convincing from both Sango and Kikyo to get Inuyasha to agree to let Kagome go home for a while. It seemed that he did not comprehend how much Kagome cared for him, or the strain that seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together put on her, when she was still very much in love with the hanyou. Once the arguments had died down, Inuyasha had really looked at Kagome, and saw the strain she was under. But he did not connect it to his own actions. Why would he? She had given her blessing for him to go to Kikyo He blamed in on constant battles, and after some comment about Kagome being weak and always needing protection Kikyo had hit Inuyasha on the shoulder, scolding him for being insensitive and blind, and Kagome had merely smiled weakly.

_It's ok, Kiko. I am used to it fro Inuyasha.. I am the shard detector who needs protecting. I am always told that I am not nearly as good a miko as you. _Kagome silently talked to Kikyo and the miko looked to Kagome in concern.

_He always treats you like this?_

Kagome nodded.

_I will go home and become strong. I can no longer rely on him to protect me, he will worry about you and protect you, and them I will be on my own. I knew that this day would come, Kikyo. I just need you to help keep him from coming to bring me back until I am ready to come back._

Kikyo had nodded and their silent conversation has ceased.

Kagome wearily pulled herself from the well house and walked with slow steps back from her home. Her mother leaned on the doorframe to the shrine with a smile.

"Kagome-chan, I have been expecting you. I have a letter for you, from an old friend. It is for an offer of training – miko and combat. They said you would know why the offer had come."

Kagome paused, her backpack dropping to the ground.

"They?" Kagome did not dare to guess who would try to contact her – her mind was too stunned. She had only just talked with Kikyo about needed training. "Who?" Her voice was chocked and her mother smiled.

"It is a secret for now, dear. They were very nice though. There was a pair of them. He was very handsome." Her mother moved into the house, after placing the letter in Kagome's hand.

_To the miko Kagome:_

_I know that you are in need of training to accomplish all that you wish to in the past. I have arranged training with the best miko that is currently alive, and have records and books of knowledge from many past mikos. Your miko training will also help to hone your combat abilities, which while improving, still need work. You may refuse if you wish, but the Shikon no tama, and the happened of Inuyasha depend upon this training, do they not?_

Attached to the letter was a card, with an address and a time written on it.

"Ten o' clock tomorrow morning, huh?" Kagome smiled. "I wonder who arranged this for me." She stepped into the house, and took her bags upstairs. At least the training would be a distraction from thinking about Inuyasha taking Kikyo into his arms, and whispering the word of love that Kagome longed to hear for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

03/01/2006 13:17:00

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will I own, Inyasha or any of the characters within.

I also do not own any of the songs that inspire these chapters.

Matchbox 20 - Disease

Feels like you made a mistake  
You made somebody's heart break  
But now I have to let you go  
I have to let you go

You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go

No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart 

Chorus

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease

Feels like you're making a mess  
You're hell on wheels in a black dress  
You drove me to the fire  
And left me there to burn

Every little thing you do is tragic  
All my life, oh was magic  
Beautiful girl  
I can't breathe 

Chorus

I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
I'm free of my disease  
Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease

Chorus

I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
I'm free of my disease  
Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease

* * *

The distraction that Kagome was looking for did not come soon enough. She had talked with her mother before she went to bed, sharing her frustrations and thoughts over several cups of tea. Her mother approved of the actions that she was taking, saying that she was proud of her daughter for taking the steps to rebuild herself and her confidence.

"I could not win, I had no choice but to give up." Kagome stared at her cup of tea, holding it between her hands, near her face. Swirling the liquid around in the cup as she inhaled the scent of jasmine tea, her eyes never looking at her mother, afraid of the expressions that her mothers face could reveal to her. The one thing she did not wish was for her mother to view her as a failure.

"You are picking your battle, Kagome. You deserve someone who will love you for the wonderful person that you are. Inuyasha will always see you as Kikyo, you and I have talked about this before." Her mother sighed. "I just wish for you to be happy."

"I know. I just can‚t help but hope that maybe he will -- but I can‚t even hope for that any longer. I have given him up, and I have to accept that he and Kikyo were meant to be, and that they were in love far before I ever existed. Naraku interfered in their lives and a tragedy occurred, I was never a part of that story." Kagome smiled weakly at her mother. "I cannot force myself into his life, or affection" Kagome's voice wavered. "But it still hurts Mom. I gave him everything - everything. And—" Kagome stopped and her mom gently took the cup of tea from her hands.

"Go get some sleep, Kagome. You have your training first thing in the morning." Her mother stood as Kagome rose and pushed her towards the stairs. "I will wake you in the morning. Get some rest. I have a feeling that you will need it."

* * *

Kagome walked through the streets of Tokyo with purpose. Over her shoulder was slung a small black satchel. She was not sure how long the training was going to take, but she felt that bringing an extra change of clothing would be a benefit to her. She wore a loose pair of yoga pants, a tank and a hoodie. In her bag was traditional miko garb, but she did not wish to wear it. Most miko garb was red and white, and she did not wish to resemble Kikyo. It was unavoidable that they were both mikos, and that their features were similar. She did not want to dress like Kikyo as well. The note had not told her how to dress, or what kind of training to prepare for, so she dressed in what she knew would be comfortable. She hoped that whoever was training her would understand.

Following the directions her mother had given her, Kagome wove her way through the city. She had tried the previous night to figure out who would be sending her a letter with an offer for training, and who would know of her desire to train, and her wish for Inuyasha. If it had come up in the past sometime, she wondered who would wait this many years for her just to train her. It has to be someone with a vested interest in her success in the feudal era, and those who would have vested interests in her success were either long since dead ˆ and Kagome did not think Shippo would orchestrate something like this, though the years could have changed him, if he was even still alive. 

Kagome stopped when she reached her destination and marveled at the temple which was situated between two skyscrapers. Somehow, a large plot of land had been set aside for a temple, and what appeared to be a dojo. She could see trees, grass and flowers through the temple grounds, and a stone path leading to the entrance of the temple. It was the entrance to the temple that now caught her eye. Above the traditional door there was an emblem. A canine, what looked to be a wolf, stood on a feather, and behind the wolf was a full moon. Kagome stared at the emblem, and slowly began to walk towards the temple entrance. She shivered slightly as she passed through a barrier, miko energy rolling off her skin. Kagome ignored the feeling, and before she knew it Kagome stood before a small set of steps, leading into the temple. Beside the entrance was a small alter, a fire burning in the center, and incenses beside it. With slow steps Kagome walked over to the alter and knelt, setting her bag beside her. She was raised in a shrine, she knew the rituals, and she knew better than to enter a temple without paying the proper respects. As the sweet smell of incense filled the air, Kagome folded her hands in prayer, and was startled to hear a pair of geta covered feet approaching her, the clicking of wood on the temple floor ruining the serenity of the temple.

"Why do you trespass on these grounds, girl?"

Kagome stood and looked to the figure that approached. She saw an old miko, hunched with age, trembling hands gripping a cane. Her gait was slow across the temple floor, and Kagome stood, rising to meet the miko which approached.

"I did not know I was trespassing miko-dono. I was merely answering a summons for training at this temple." Kagome was careful to treat the elder miko with respect, and the miko's response was unexpected.  
"Training. Why would a girl such as you need training at a temple? You cannot be a miko girl. I ask again, why have you trespassed here?" The old woman growled and Kagome held out the paper invitation of summons.

"This is what I was sent, miko-dono. As for the trespassing, I think that the barrier around this temple would have kept me out it if I was not meant to be here."

"Liars are most definitely not welcome here, girl. There is no barrier around this temple." Before Kagome could realize what she was doing the miko swung her walking stick up to strike Kagome, and on instinct alone she reacted, erecting a barrier around herself, the walking stick repelled by the barrier.

The miko stumbled back in shock, the stick clattering to the floor. "How could you, I could sense no power from you" The miko stammered her shock, and Kagome stiffened, turning away from the miko.

"Miko-dono, there are youkai on the temple grounds." Kagome looked towards the street, and her eyes widened when she say the two youkai whose aura‚s she sensed.

"Kagome, I wish you congratulate you. You have more raw talent than we were led to belive." A woman with long black hair and red eyes smiled. Beside her a smaller woman with long white hair and red eyes walked, carrying a mirror.

"Kagura, Kanna." Kagome did not take her eyes from the pair, and shifted into a defensive stance. _I wish I had my bow and arrow with me. __  
_  
Kagura nodded and smiled, then looked to the elder miko with a frown. "Keiko, I did not know that we employed you to attack our guests. Kagome is a very important miko, and it is for her that this temple was built. You have fulfilled your duties. You are dismissed."

"She is the miko of the shikon no tama?" The elder miko gasped and tried to move towards Kagome, but Kagura stepped in the way. 

"Keiko, I will not tell you twice. Kanna and I have to begin Kagome's training. Leave us. You will be provided for." Kagura motioned for Kagome to enter into the temple, and after a moment of gazing at Kagura and Kanna, Kagome entered the temple.

Kagura and Kanna settled themselves onto the floor, arranging their traditional kimonos around them, and Kagome settled across from them.

"You are the ones who arranged for my training?" Kagome gazed from one youkai to the next, and Kanna smiled slightly.

"We owe you a debt, Kagome-sama. The events have not yet come to pass, but we owe you our lives. Kikyo-sama wrote a letter for you, that she wished for us to give to you." Kanna‚s voice was quiet and Kagura pulled a letter from the sleeve of her kimono, handing it to Kagome. 

"We will not harm you, Kagome. We, as well as others, have a vested interest in your success. Kikyo has helped us design training for you, it was her idea. We will leave you in peace for a moment, to read the letter."

Kagura and Kanna stood and paused as Kagome stiffened.

"More youkai, Kagura?"

Kagura smiled. "Let them think their presence has gone undetected. You can surprises them later."

"You know you they are, Kagome-sama?" Kanna's voice was soft, and Kagome nodded slightly in the direction of the white haired youkai.

"A kitsusne, an ookami and an inu youkai, if I am not mistaken." Kagome smiled slightly. "They must think I am very weak to not detect them." Kagome‚s voice lowered. "it shall be our secret, for now." She raised her voice again. "I shall read the letter. Will you two be outside when I am done?"

"Of course Kagome. We are at your disposal." Kagura bowed. "We shall leave you in peace, Miko of the Shikon no Tama." Kagura and Kanna moved silently outside, and Kagome stared at the aged letter in her hands. Despite the age it was very well preserved, and she wondered how it had been preserved. She also wondered how to how to know if it really was Kikyo who sent her the letter. She could feel miko energy in the letter when she concentrated, and recognized the powers as Kikyo's. With a apprehension Kagome opened the letter, and sharply drew in her breath.

_Kagome-sama -- I know that you will be surprised to read this letter. I myself was a little surprised when you suggested to me that I write this letter to you, but that is jumping too far ahead of the telling. All I can tell you for now is that you can trust Kanna and Kagura, you have their unending loyalty and devotion, for if all goes as it should, it is you who will free them from the bonds of slavery from Naraku. This too you have given me permission to tell. You do not wish to change the past, nor do you wish to alter the future, so I reveal to you only what you told me to reveal to you. Odd is it not, to think the past is guided by the future, which forms the past? Kanna and I determined that the best way to train the Shikon miko for her duties was to find the best teachers for her through all the ages of time that we had access to. Kanna used her mirror to hold memories, from each miko, to you, so you may train with them, and master the techniques that they have for you. It is with this knowledge that you will come back to us. Some it traditional training. Kagura decided you needed to learn weaponry as well, so there should be several fighters in your miko training, and ever a few warrior mikos, though they are rare. If Kagura and Kanna fulfill their duty this is what you shall find. I wish you luck, Kagome, miko and guardian of the shikon no tama through time. Come back to us every few weeks, justs to let us know of your progress. And bring Inuyasha that thing he calls ˆ ramen ˆ he is insufferable without it. Regards and may my wisdom help you on your path, your sister in duty and time Kikyo.  
_  
By the end of the letter Kagome‚s hands shook and her visage was pale. She let the letter flutter to the ground, and took a deep breath, her eyes slipping closed. _So much have they done for me. They have worked through time for me and my training. So much work for me, all springing from a selfish desire, a desire to no longer need him, a desire to stop the pain ˆ I don‚t deserve this, not in the least, but I cannot turn down such sacrifice, accumulated over so many years. I cannot back down now, and I cannot fail. The future of all on these temple grounds, and all those of the past depend on me. I only hope that I am able to meet the expectations. I cannot bear to think of what will happen if I cannot. __  
_  
"Kagome-sama, it is a little early to start contemplating failure. The training has not yet begun." Kagura's voice was soft in Kagome's ear. "Kanna and I will not let you fail, and you yourself will not let yourself fail. This is something that you are doing for yourself, and you will, if only to prove that you don't need him, and that you are more than he thought you were." Kagura settled next to Kagome with a smile. "Kanna will bring some tea in shortly, and then we will begin."

"This will be interesting." Kagome smiled at Kagura, and noticed that the years had brought an almost gentle look to the wind youkai's face. "The years have been kind to you Kagura. Though I wonder how much of that has to do with him." Kagome‚s voice was the barest whisper, so only Kagura could hear, and inclined her head towards the wall. She knew her three visitors had excellent hearing, and it would not do to let them know that she knew of their existence so soon. 

Kagura blushed, and was saved from answering as Kanna entered the room with a tea service, setting it on a table to the side of the room. With a small motion of her hand, Kanna called the two over to the table. "Let us enjoy this restful time before the rigors of training begin."

* * *

The beginnings of the training does not merit telling, it is basic meditation techniques that several of the training mikos thought that Kagome needed to master. Kagome spend all of her time at the temple these days, and several weeks ago she had moved onto the temple grounds, into a small cottage that she discovered had been built for her convenience. It had been decorated by her mother, who was somehow informed of this training scheme, and kept up by her three mysterious observers. Her mother came to visit ever couple of days with her brother and grandfather, but for the most part her training went uninterrupted. This night was the last night of training before Kagome made her firsts trip back to see her friends since the training began.

Kagome sat on the temple floor, cross legged, facing a young woman about her age. There was nothing extraordinary about the appearance of the miko across from Kagome, only that her aura held power, and that if one searched for it, one could fell the supernatural influence of Kanna's mirror in preserving this aura for so many years.

"You have masters much already, miko-dono, but there is one thing that you have not yet mastered, and it will effect all things to come. You cannot control your feelings, and while it is these feelings that inspired your desire to train, you cannot let your emotions overcome your sense."

"Do you wish me to become stoic then, miko-sama?"

"Not stoic, only able to separate your emotions from your reason. There is much pain and turmoil in you, Kagome, and you need to deal with it, and release it, before it begins to control your powers. Today we shall talk, about Inuyasha, Naraku and his creations, and your human friends. After your return from the past we will discuss your other friends and allies." The miko smiled slightly, indicating that she too could senses the secret observers, who by this point were the only ones under any delusion of being secret at all. The miko paused, then fastened her gaze on Kagome.

"Why did you avoid telling Inuyasha how you felt? Why did not you let him make a decision on his own about who to choose? Did not you and Kikyo decide his life for him?"

"Kikyo and I decided nothing for him. His heart was always hers. From the first moment he saw me, it was Kikyo that he saw. As he began to know me he knew in his mind that I was not her, but to convince his heart that I was not her one cannot do. It confused him, when she was brought back. Two women sharing the same soul, one the reincarnation of the other. While she and I both accept the fact that we are not the same person, Inuyasha will only see me as a shadow of her, the second, descended in a senses, from the first. He loved Kikyo, he still loves her. And if she and I are wrong, then I know I will discover it soon. He promised to die with her, to make up to her the grief that was caused by Naraku. My promise to be with him always cannot even compete with that. It may be selfish of me, but I cannot deal with it any longer. And I cannot tell him because I am not even sure that he knows what he is doing. His thoughts about me and her are so twisted in his mind that sometimes I do not think that he can separate the two. I think that while he might care about me, he fights the feelings within himself, and that is why I become only a shard detector, or only a copy, he cares for us both because he sees us as the same. I cannot take his feelings for Kikyo from her, and allow these feelings to fall on myself. As much as I love him I will not accept false love from him. This is why I did what I have done, I cannot bear to be always second to him, I cannot bear to be the back up and the replacement. I need more than that, and I know that he can never give me what I wish for. I am to weak to bear it, and so I run away, to train, to be strong, to go back and face him and show him that I am different from her, so give her all your love." Kagome's voice fell to a whisper as she talked, and tears streamed down her face.

"I wish to forget him. I wish to forget these feelings. I wish for the pain to fade, and for me to remember less. I wish I were less of a naïve school girl, hoping for the fairy tale romance that I will never have, for the man I thought was my prince never considered me a princess."

Kagome stiffen, as she felt youkai auras flare. Breathing deeply she focused her miko energy, locating the youkai whose auras had flared. Kagura and Kanna were sitting along the wall of the training dojo. Their auras held anger, but it was not their auras which had flared so during her discussion of Inuyasha. Letting her senses travel farther Kagome found the source of the disturbance and smiled.

"It seems that I am not the only one in need of lessons in controlling my aura and emotions." Kagome looked at no one as she spoke, but she notices that all youkai auras in the room settled down until she had to strain to detect them. Kagome turned her head away from where her secret observers sat and winked at Kagura and Kanna. "Thank you."

Kagura nodded, and flicked her fan open to fan herself, feigning overheating, as she hid a smile. Those three had a lot coming to them when Kagome chooses to reveal to them that she knew they had been watching her this entire time.

Kagura watched as the lessons began again, and Kagome talked about her feelings of Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and several others that Naraku had created or influenced. Nothing came as a surprise to Kagura, but she and Kagome had become friends over the past week, so she knew much of this. She knew that Kagome did not hate her or her sister in the past, in fact she did not even hate Naraku. She pitied him, and was horrified by his actions, but she could not hate even him. She worried about her human friends constantly. Sango always strove to be so strong, but she always his a deep grief for her brother. And she secretly harbored deep feelings for the monk, Miroku, even though the two had come to an agreement. When this was all over, there were to marry -- the technical agreement is that Sango would bear Miroku his child, but all knew that marriage would come between the demon slayer and the monk, if time would allow it. Kagome worried that time would not allow it, and Kagura knew that Kagome would do everything within her power to ensure that the two humans she loved would live a long and happy, if not perverse life, together.

Kagura was brought back to reality as Kagome stood, the miko fading back into Kanna's mirror.

"Kagura, I will be going to my house for the evening. Mom and I need to pack for my trip back. I expect only to be gone for a few days, but if you would like to come over tonight for a while I would love the company. Kanna, you are more than welcome to come, though I know that you and Souta already made plans to go see a movie."

The pallid youkai blushed, and smiled. She had aged some over the years, and now resembled a young woman instead of a child. Kagome wondered if that had something to do with her, but would not ask.

"I appreciate the offer, Kagome-sama, but I do not think your brother would appreciate me standing him up to spend time with you, as much time as I do spend with you it is hard to find time to see him."

"I do not mean--„ Kagome stopped as her brain began to focus on what Kanna was saying. With a squeal Kagome stook off towards the door. "Souta's gonna get it when I get home. Kagura, see you there?" Kagome did not wait for answer, but ran for the shrine where she lived. She knew Kagura would be over that night, they have spent every night of her training together.

Souta was dating Kanna , or at least that's what Kanna seemed to imply. Who ever would have thought? Certainly not Kagome, but she meant to find out what was going on, and make sure that Souta knew that he had better be good to Kanna, or he would get it from a whole host of people.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Authors Note: Sorry this has taken so long. Graduate school is crazy, and I have only just now had the time. This is the first half of the lasted chapter, the rest of the chapter will hopefully be up tonight, and at the very least by the weekend. Very soon I hope to have the entire fic up. I hope. My muse has returned, and let us hope that she stays.

Oh yes, and I still don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

* * *

Kagome stood in from of the well house, her bag at her feet. She had enjoyed her evening with Kagura, though she did hate to keep Kagura from her mate, she needed the support, she knew that facing Inuyasha when she got back would not be easy. She suspected, from the things that Kagura would avoid discussing, that there was a major development between Inuyasha and Kikyo. That was part of the reason she had left. She wanted those two to develop a relationship, she had given up Inuyasha – but at the same time that did not mean she was at all emotionally alright with her decision, and did not want her encounter with Inuyasha and Kikyo to undo all her training. She knew that Kikyo would be sensitive to this, but if Inuyasha was anything, he was anything but sensitive. She knew this all too well, the constant reminders that she was not Kikyo, Kikyo was this and Kikyo was that – the entire group was convinced that Inuyasha must be the most dense male in the entire era, to not realize the effect that his comments would have on Kagome, but she had also become adept at hiding her pain, and this was not something that she enjoyed about herself.

Kagome took a deep breath, and hoisted her pack onto her back. She strode with purpose towards the well. She could not avoid her life, she could not avoid her duty, and she would not let Inuyasha hold her back. Who knew, maybe something amazing awaited her this trip.

* * *

Kagome walked slowly through the forest through Kaede's village. She knew that Inuyasha and the gang were away, she had already informed Kikyo of her return, and Kikyo would mention to Inuyasha at the end of the evening, and Kagome had returned. It would take them several days to get back if Inuyasha set a reasonable pace, and Kagome was glad for the time to herself. It would allow her to train some with Kaede, and focus herself before Inuyasha arrived.

When Kagome arrived at the village, she noted that an unusual calm had settled over the village, and her steps slowed as she approached Kaede's hut. She sensed several youkai auras, and her breath caught in her throat.

_What could he possibly be doing here? What reason does he have? _

Kagome straightened, and glanced down, glad she had worn the miko garb that Kagura had presented her with last night. The hamakas were in the same green as her school uniform, and the white haori had matching green thread in it. Her hair was down as usual, and Kagome felt that which she was embracing the miko heritage and powers that she had, that she was not making herself into Kikyo.

Kagome stepped into Kaede's hut and placed her bag on the ground, catching the blur of black and orange as Rin barreled into her.

"KAGOME!"

"Hello there Rin." Kagome smiled at the young girl and set her on the ground, then glanced around the hut. "Kaede, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kaede smiled at the young miko, and motioned to a place beside the small fire in the hut.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I inquire as to why you have honored this humble village with your presence?" Kaede did not look to Sesshoumaru as she served him and Kagome tear, and he accepted the cup with a nod of thanks.

Kagome his her surprise at Kaede's inquiry. The pair had been conversing for some time, if the silence of the village was any clue, yet Kaede did not know the reason for the visit by Sesshourmaru.

Sesshourmaru didn't answer immediately, and motioned for Jaken to take Rin outside of the hut to play with other village children.

"Do not let any harm come to her, Jaken. Sesshourmaru did not look at Jaken, but instead fastened his gaze on Kagome.

"Where is your kit, miko?"

"Shippou is with Inuyasha and the others, hunting the shikon shards."

"Why are you not with them?" Sesshoumaru knew the answer, he had come across the group during his travels, but he wished to hear from Kagome what had happened. His brash brother wouldn't give him a straight answer, yelling at Sesshoumaru for even inquiring about Kagome, and Kikyou had suggested quietly that perhaps Sesshoumaru would wish to inquire of Kagome himself, she would be home soon. Inuyasha had begun to yell at Kikyo, who silenced him with a glare, and informed him that his reaction was foolish and he needed to calm down.

"I was visiting my home, to train my miko powers and abilities. At home I get training far beyond what could be provided for her here in this area." Kagome smiled. "Kaede of course, is the exception."

"Why does the undead miko travel with your group?" Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's hands tightened around the cup she was holding.

"Kikyo is part of the group now."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kagome, and she blushed, glancing away. The feud between the two women was well known to Sesshoumaru, as well as both women's feelings for his hanyou half brother.

"I know what you are insinuating Sesshoumaru-sama, and while your suspicions are well founded, Kikyo and I have made our peace, about all things."

"You would give up—"

"I cannot give up that which I never possessed, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome took a deep breath. "It is foolish to hold onto a dream that one will never have, and as far as that he is concerned Kikyo and I both know that he will never see me as anything other than the reincarnation of his first love. I will not settle for that. I deserve better than that." She smiled at Sesshoumaru, and he could seen the pain in her gaze. "I am sure, Sesshoumaru-sama, that you did not travel all the way to this village to hear of the heartache of this insignificant ningen miko. Will you not now tell Kaede and myself why you have come?"

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but sipped the tea Kaede had offered him, then set the cup down near the fire. Without saying a word Sesshoumaru rose, and moved outside the hut, calling quickly to Rin and Jaken.

Kagome and Kaede glanced to each other, puzzled, when they noticed that Sesshoumaru had left something behind in the hut. Rising, Kagome grabbed the small package and rose to follow Sesshoumaru. Quickly she waked through the village, managing to find Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken at the villages edge, near Ah Un.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you—"

"The package belongs in your care." Sesshourmaru did not even look at Kagome. "I did not feel that the undead miko would be a good protector of the shikon shards I have come across in my journey. Do not disappoint me, Miko Kagome." Sesshoumaru strode forward, and Rin, mounted on Ah Un waved goodbye to Kagome, calling cheerfully that she hoped to see her again soon. Kagome waved back to the child, silent, her gaze focused on the package in her hand. She didn't move as Kaede walked up beside her.

"You heard?" Kagome's voice was soft.

"Sesshoumaru surprised me with his visit. He would not speak with me until you arrived, though I tried to be as polite as possible. He places a large burden on you, Kagome. I do not want to know the price that you would have to pay if those shards are lost to Naraku. Though he did not say it, there seems to be an implied threat behind those words."

Kagome nodded slowly, then unwrapped the package that Sesshoumaru had delivered, and placed the shards in the vial around her neck.

* * *

"Keade, I had an idea." Kagome sat by the fire, her hand resting on the vial of shikon shards.

"What is it child?" Kaede didn't glance up to Kagome, she had felt the disturbance in the young miko's aura all evening, and was waiting for Kagome ot reach a point of composure to discuss what was troubling her.

"Sesshoumaru, why did he bring me the shards. Why now?" Kagome sighed, and Kaede glanced at the young woman.

"His visit has really unsettled you, child?"

"Sesshoumaru has done many things that I cannot understand." Kagome paused, and smiled. "I am grateful for his contribution, but I wonder if he could be convinced to aid us in our fight against Naraku."

"Had he not come to give you the shards, I would say that it is a foolish demand. Since he did come with the shards, I can not say that I think it is not likely that he will say yes, but I do not think that it will harm things if you ask."

Kagome smiled, and law down on her bed pallet. "I will find him in the morning, before Inuyasha and the others get back. I will tell Kikyo that I have an errand to run, and to try and delay things as much as possible. I don't want to hear Inuyasha's scolding if I am not here when he gets back, and it he finds out where I am going, he will come chasing after me and complicate things.

Kaede smiled. "I think Kikyo will manage to keep Inuyasha in line."

"I will leave in the morning then," Kagome yawned. "I hope that things go well."

"Me too child, me too." Kaede covered the fire, allowing it to settle down to glowing embers as she too took to her bed.

* * *

The sun had just risen above the horizon, and Kagome was already walking through the forest, enjoying the nature around her. During her training she was learning to appreciate the subtle energies that nature gave off, and the soothing nature of uninterrupted nature. She had also begun to realize why she enjoyed hotsprings so much. Other than being clean, they gave her a sense of peace and serenity, and a time to focus.

Kagome slowed as she approached Sesshoumaru's campsite. She could tell that both Sesshoumaru and Jaken were both awake and aware of her presence.

Kagome slowed, shifting the bag she carried so that he held it in her hands, and placed her bow at her back. This close to the camp of Sesshoumaru she would not need the protection. The mere presence of the taiyoukai would keep her safe.

Kagome could see the campsite, and her steps slowed. Finally she stopped at the edge of the campsite and waited for her presence to be acknowledged. Kagome had also learned a little bit of youkai mannerisms and etiquette.

Kagome knew that she might have to wait for a good bit of time for the taiyoukai to acknowledge, and she very surprised when Jaken almost immediately waddled over to her.

"What do you want ningen? Sesshoumaru-sama does not have time for you."

Kagome bowed her head and hid a smile, placing the gifts she had brought with her in front of Jaken.

"Jaken, humble servant of the great Sesshoumaru-sama. I humbly present gifts for the great inuyoukai and those that he travels with, in hope that he will allow this humble miko a moment of his time, and hope that he will allow this miko, who he so honored earlier with his gift, to make a request." Kagome kept her head bowed, not out of respect for Sesshoumaru, but to hide her smile. She knew that Sesshoumaru could sense her amusement at this situation, but she had spoken the formal words of ceremony to request an audience with the taiyoukai, and knew he would not refuse.

Jaken stared at Kagome for a moment, but she did not raise her head. She would not until the inuyoukai gave her permission to interact with his presence. He had lowered himself to have tea with Kaede yesterday while he waited for her the previous day, the would follow inuyoukai customs to request his aid. Jaken finally gathered the gifts, carefully wrapped in paper from Kagome's time, with the names in careful elegant calligraphy. There was a gift for Sesshoumaru – nothing significant for the short amount of time that she had to come up with a gift – a gift for Rin, which had been easy, and a gift for Jaken. Kagome had even included Ah Un in her gifts, for she did not wish to offend the taiyoukai by leaving out one of his group.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the lowly ningen has—"

"I heard her request Jaken. Leave the gifts with me and this Sesshoumaru shall decide if her gifts are worthy enough to grant her an audience with this Sesshoumaru."

Jaken scrambled out of Sesshoumaru's way, letting the taiyoukai open the packages in peace. First was Rin's gift, a stuffed bear from Kagome's time. It was cute, and orange, and very much a Rin gift. Without a change in expression Sesshoumaru set the gift aside, and picked up the gift to Ah Un. He glanced up to Kagome when he say the scale oil, but immediately looked down when he saw her head was lowered as it should be. Jaken's gift was next, a journal with quill and ink. Finally he came to his own. An odd metal contraption with a note that said "blade sharpener – to help your swords always protect your lands"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and Jaken was immediately by his side.

"I will see the miko. Make sure that she does not wake Rin."


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

09/03/2006 22:56:00

It seems that this one is turning into a thee part chapter. More later. This is all that I can come up with tonight. Hopefully the rest of the chapter will be up by the weekend, but this at least deals with some of the immediately story issues : )

Last time: "I will see the miko. Make sure that she does not wake Rin."

* * *

Kagome knelt before Sesshoumaru, who lounged against a tree, his arm propped up on his knee, his swords at his side. Kagome's bow had been left at the edge of the clearing, as was the empty bag that she had used to to carry the gifts. Kagome waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to grant her permission to speak, and while she appeared to be the picture of patience, her hands nervously played with the hamakas of her miko garb.

"Why did you follow this Sesshoumaru, Miko? Were you not satisfied with the shards?" There was a threat in his words, and Kagome swallowed nervously before she spoke, her voice steady as she began her well rehearsed request for aid.

"I am honored that you chose to entrust me with the shards, Sesshoumaru-sama"

"You are the miko of the shikon no tama." Sesshoumaru's voice was matter of fact, and Kagome looked up to him for the first time.

"I may be the guardian of the shikon yes, but that does not mean that I yet have the ability to protect the shards. I can keep them pure, but I am learning to keep them safe." Kagome glanced back down to her hands. "A great honor has been placed on my by you, Sesshoumaru-sama, whether you realize what you had done or not." Kagome paused, and took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. "This miko has a request of the great taiyoukai Sesshoumaru-sama. Will it please him to hear the request of the miko."

"This Sesshoumaru will hear the request, but this Sesshoumaru does not lightly grant requests."

Kagome nodded, her eyes still focused on the ground. She scolded herself for not being able to look at the Taiyoukai. She did not want to earn his anger, and her instincts told her that this meeting would not end well. Kagome hoped that her instincts were wrong, but Sesshoumaru did not seem to be in the most benevolent mood.

"The Miko of the Shikon no Tama humbly requests that the great inuyoukai Sesshoumaru honor her ad her companions by assisting them in the hunt of Naraku and completion of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome winced as she felt the hurried nature of her request. She sounded nervous, and she knew he heard it.

"You knew this Sesshoumaru would refuse, miko. Why did you bother to come?" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft but emotionless, and Kagome glanced up.

"You brought shard to me, I thought that –"

"This Sesshoumaru does not have time to assist you on your question. The only concern of this Sesshoumaru is protecting the Western lands. This Sesshoumaru does not waste his time on trivial matters."

"Then why bring the shards?" Kagome's voice was soft, and her eyes stung with tears, but she would not cry in front of the taiyoukai. She was not weak.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish their taint in the Western lands." He paused. "And this Sesshoumaru thought that the miko that travels with the hanyou needed the help. Being replaced by Kikyo makes things difficult for you. Perhaps the hanyou will spare you a second glance now that you have gained more shards."

Kagome gripped her hamakas, her jaw clenched and her fists white with her fury.

"Sesshoumaru has been most kind in allowing me to come speak with him." Kagome dropped the honorific from his name, and she heard him shift. Finally she looked up to his, her eves blazing. "This miko, however, does not need your pity. Not now or not ever. You don't think I am capable of protecting the shards. You merely wish to cause me pain, and to taunt Inuyasha with the knowledge that you found these shards and were benevolent enough to give them to us. I will find the shards myself. You can have them back. Give them to Kikyo for all I care, but I will not be pitied." Kagome yanked the necklace from her neck and opening it, threw the shards on the ground. Without a word Kagome stalked towards her bow and arrow, and was unsurprised to find herself pinned to a tree, Sesshoumaru's eyes blazing red.

"You will not speak to this Sesshoumaru like that. You will show this Sesshoumaru the respect he deserved, ningen."

"When you do something to earn that respect, I will grant it to you Sesshoumaru. Flaunting the glorious power of the Western Lord to the intentional pain and discomfort of others is not something I will ever respect."

Kagime felt his hand tighten around her neck, and she placed her hands on his harm. She didn't struggle, but took a deep breath, and sent her miko energy into Sesshoumaru's arm. Hissing in surprise Sesshoumaru dropped the miko, who smiled slightly.

"I am not as helpless as you think, Sesshoumaru. I will find the shards." Kagome picked up her bow and walked away, her miko powers focusing on Sesshoumaru's youkai energy, and ensuring that he did not follow her. When she moved from his line of sight she masked her aura, so he could not follow, but had she turned around, she would have seen the Western lord staring at his arm in something akin to surprise and Jaken complained about ningen mikos with no respect for their betters.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Inuyasha's bellow echoed through the forest and Kagome gazed at him unflinchingly. He group had met near the well, for Kagome felt that this discussion would best be help away from the village. The taichii had returned earlier that day, and Kaede, much to Kagome's apprehension, had mentioned Sesshoumaru's visit to them.

"I gave him back the shards." Kagome calmly looked at Inuyasha, though her fists were clenched at her side.

"Oy, wench. Why the hell did you do something that stupid. Kikyo would –"

"I am not Kikyo Inuyasha. I never have been. I never will be." Kagome growled at the hanyou, who glanced up startled. Kagome glanced away from him to Kikyo, who nodded at Kagome, showing that she would not interfere, not matter what was said.

"I do not think you listened to anything that Kikyo or I have told you these past few weeks Inuyasha. Somehow your half brother learned that Kikyo was part of the group. Somehow he knew that the two of you intend to mate, and that I, the reincarnation of your first love, was easily pushed aside for her better. Somehow he knew all of this, and mocked me with the gift of the shards, so maybe you, the hanyou that Kikyo pinned to a tree for 50 years, would notice the woman who freed you. There was no way in hell that I would keep those shards. I will not be patronized by anyone. Shards or no shards, it was an insult that I could not ignore." Kagome dared Inuyasha to challenge her decision, her gaze confrontational, and Inuyahsa's next words surprised everyone.

"Wench, how does that bastard know that Kikyo and I will mate?"

"My name is Kagome. I would think after all this time you would know that." Kagome's voice was soft, and she turned away from Inuyasha, hiding the pain on her face for him, but revealing it to Sango and Miroku.

"Somehow, the depth of my affections for you, and the apparent feud between Kikyo and myself is widely circulated in this era. I am the brunt of many jokes Inuyasha, the miko that was passed over for a dead woman." Kagome looked to Kikyo in apology, and the miko smiled sadly.

_You only say that which is true, Kagome. I will not fault you for that. You have your own ghosts to deal with, I have my own. _

"Don't say that about Kikyo." Inuyasha growled at Kagome and moved towards her, when Kikyo's voice carried through the clearing.

"Kagome speaks the truth, Inuyasha. You are the only one who refuses to see me for what I currently am. What you also seem to constantly overlook, is that Kagome is sacrificing her own happiness to help you and I, so we can be reunited in life, no longer separated by the state of my body. To the eyes of the rest of the world, Kagome is admitting defeat, saying that I am the better of the two of us, and the one that has the right to love you. Kagome is putting everything aside for you, and rebuilidng herself after you have torn her to pieces." Kikyo's eyes and voice were cold. "You will not speak to her that way again. And to correct your earlier comment, if I were her, I would have done the same thing. I too would have given Sesshoumaru back the shards. The last this that she or I want is pity."

Inuaysha's ears flattened to his head, and he looked at Kikyo in surprise.

"But—"

"You are a fool Inuyasha. You have been nothing but insulting to her. You have never seen her for who she is. She is not a shadow of me. We might share the same soul, but Kagome and I are very different people. Despite the fact that you never saw her for who she was, she is devoted to you and your happiness. I will not allow you to destroy her any longer. Kikyo stepped towards the hanyou, and Kagome turned, surprised to feel Kikyou's powers flare.

"I have added to the powers of the rosary Inuyasha. Unless you can talk nicely to Kagome, without insult, you will not be allowed to speak to her. The rosary will not allow it." _It is the least I can do for being the origin of your pain to begin with, Kagome. _Kikyo glanced at Kagome, and understanding passed between the two.

"I should go back for more traning. I am not sure when I will return. I know that it will not be for a while. I am not as ready to return as I thought I was. Kikyo, will you do me a favor and take Inuyasha back to the village. I have said all I wish to say to him today." Kagome's voice was broken, and Kikyo sighed sadly. Sango looked like she was ready to beat Inuyasha into the ground, and Mikoru clenched his staff in anger.

"Be safe, Kagome, and take care." Kikyo's words were quick, and she dragged Inuyasha from the cleaning. The hanyou was silent, still in a shocked silence.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome stood in silence. Shippou was at the village with Kaede, and Kagome was glad that he did not see the argument.

"it's ok to cry, Kagome. He is gone now." Sango's voice was soft, and she opened her arms to the young miko, who threw herself into them, tears streaming down her face.

"I went away to be strong Sango, why can he still destroy me like this?" Kagome's words were muffled in her sobs, and in Sango's shoulder, but both Miroku and Sango heard them, and Sango's arms tightened around Kagome, while Miroku ran a comforting hand through her hair, his mind, for the moment, clear of hentai thoughts.

"He is a fool, and you have an unlikely champion in Kikyo. She will keep him in line in the future."

"But this shouldn't have happened at all Miroku. He shouldn't be allowed to break my heart this way. He shouldn't be able to shatter me with words so easily. I don't want him to have this power over me. This type of power should only belong to one who will love me, and protect me, not harm me with his words as I get compared to that which I am now."

Miroku's voice was soft, near Kagome's ear, and Sango help the crying woman. "Which is why you let him go. Your mind might be made up, but the heart does not forget affection so easily. Kikyo is careful not to flaunt her relationship with Inuyasha before you. She knows how you feel. We all do, even Inuyasha, but he does not see how his words could cause pain. He doesn't understand the vulnerability that comes with love, because he does now allow himself to fully love. He is afraid of being betrayed again, and pushed away the one who he knows would never do such a thing."

"Then why hold Kikyo so close?"

"His guilt. He failed to protect her the first time. He dreams of what he might have with her, and does not wish to see it disappear again." Sango smiled softly. "Kikyo and Inuyasha had several arguments about his desire to protect her, and the fact that she needs no such protection. She will not let him treat her like an object, which is what he strives to do."

"They are matched far better than he and I ever were." Kagome sighed. "I know this, I feel this, but the feelings do not face."

"You will find a love of your own, Kagome, and a man who will cherish you for all that you are. All things happen for a reason, and perhaps all this with Inuyasha is merely preparation for the road ahead."

Kagome stiffened, and drew in a sharp breath.

"Kouga" was all she had time to say before the ookami bust into the clearing, a cloud of dust settling around him as she stopped.

"Why is my woman crying?" The ookami prince demanded, and Kagome did not look up to him, but clenched Sango tighter.

"Now is not a good time, Kouga. Perhaps you can wait back in the village for us, while we deal with this issue?" Miroku diplomatically tried to deal with the situation, but Kouga was as stubborn in his pursuit as always, and much like Inuyasha he did not think of the pain his works might cause.

"I hear that the inu-koro ditched you for the dead priestess. Does that mean you will be my woman now?"

Kagome stiffened in Sango's arms, and her aura flared. Miroku and Sango took steps backwards, but Kouga merely smiled and waited for his woman to look at him.

Kagome slowly turned around and tears streamed down her face. "I do not know who has caused me more pain today Kouga, you or Inuyasha. I told you that I was not your woman. I have told you that I will never be your woman. The situation with Inuyasha not withstanding I do not love you, and do not believe that I ever will." Kagome drew in a shaky breath. "When you arrived I creid because of the words that Inuyasha spoke. Right now I cry because of your carelessness. Go away. You are not welcome here right now. I am going home. Only there does the pain fade. Only there am I strong" Kagome turned away from Kouga and stepped towards the well and Kouga grabbed her arm.

"But you are my woman. You cant just leave. I have come to claim you."

"I will not go." Kagome glanced to Kouga, and the air in the clearing shifted, Kagome's power swirling around the clearing. "You will stay here. Sango, Miroku, thanks for helping me in my weakness, and not judging me for my failings." Kagome stepped away from Kouga and towards the well, and he moved to follow her, but was blocked by a wall of Kagome's power.

"When I return I will not be weak. When I return we shall defeat Naraku." Kagome smiled weakly and jumped down into the well, Kouga's scream of Kagome echoing behind her.

The familiar magic of the well enveloped her, and as Kagome felt herself arrive in her time, only then did she allow her sorrow to consume her. As she climbed out of the well her arms shook with the effort, and her body was wracked with sobs.

"Kagome." Kagura stood in the well house, her voice serious, and her arms open wide. Much as she had done with Sango, Kagome launched herself into the youkais arms, and through her sobs allowed her sorrows to flow from her, the water of her tears cleansing the pain from her spirit, until the broken shell of the miko Kagome, chosen guardian of the shikon no tama, lay broken, cradled in the arms of a youkai that was created by her worst enemy, but who now was becoming one of her best friends.

The wind youkai took Kagome up to her room, and after placing Kagome's exhausted body in bed, moved to tell Kagome's family of the rough road ahead.

"it has begun, and there will only be more sorrow and pain before this is over. Kanna and I will prepare her as best we can, but pray that Kami is with her, now more than ever."


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

14/03/2006 21:08:00

Chapter Three part three – the final part of this chapter I swear – then a new inspiration song

Last time: Much as she had done with Sango, Kagome launched herself into the youkais arms, and through her sobs allowed her sorrows to flow from her, the water of her tears cleansing the pain from her spirit, until the broken shell of the miko Kagome, chosen guardian of the shikon no tama, lay broken, cradled in the arms of a youkai that was created by her worst enemy, but who now was becoming one of her best friends.

The wind youkai took Kagome up to her room, and after placing Kagome's exhausted body in bed, moved to tell Kagome's family of the rough road ahead.

"it has begun, and there will only be more sorrow and pain before this is over. Kanna and I will prepare her as best we can, but pray that Kami is with her, now more than ever."

* * *

Kagome had surprised Kagura by showing up for training the next morning. The three not so secret youkai had needed to scramble to get hidden before Kagome walked through the entrance, and Kagura hid the smirk that played at her lips as she took in the figure of Kagome. Kagome's eyes were still red and swollen from crying, and the determined spring in her step was gone. In front of her was a broken woman, the only other time Kagura had seen Kagome like this – no, she did not wish to think of that again, not ever. That was in the past, and while it was still Kagome's future, she would not dwell on it.

"You could have rested today, Kagome. None of us would have minded."

"What good am I if I cannot at least be a miko?" Kagome's voice was soft. "This is all I have left. Please do not deny me this one thing, Kagura"

Kagura growled low in her throat, but Kagome merely glanced at the wind youkai, and settled into her usual place on the floor.

"I will go get Kanna – Kagome-sama." Kagura's voice was soft. "I am sorry that I could not have somehow prevented this."

"From this, as from all things, I shall grow. I have no choice. This trip back proved that I was good for nothing in the eyes of not only Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru as well. This is what I wish to discuss during my training. My thoughts on the others of my group, and the others that play a role in the restoration of the shikon no tama. I believe we have to discuss Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Shippou today, among others." Kagome's voice was emotionless, and Kagura swallowed slowly, moving across the room to find Kanna, somewhere within the depths of the training facility.

It always unnerved Kagura to see seemingly living mikos, capable of interaction and thought, emerge from Kanna's mirror. Kagura was unsure what scheme Kikyo and Kanna had contrived to make this training possible, but Kagura did not like the reminder of the past, and the control of her actions by Naraku, even if it meant aiding the one who would free them.

When Kagura re-entered the room Kagome was once again seated across from the miko, this time, however, Kagome faced the wall that hid the three youkai observers from her view.

"Your trip to the past did not go well, Kagome-sama." The miko did not ask, but state, and Kagome bowed her head in reply.

"I fear the trip may have reversed any progress we made emotionally." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha has a way of shattering me, breaking me into pieces. But it would not have been so bad if it were just Inuyasha. I am used to that. I know how to pick up the pieces and at least pretend to be whole. But the ever mighty ever self important Sesshoumaru and the stubborn prideful Kouga, they made things so much more complicated. And I don't think either can see past themselves, and their desires, to realize what they did."

Kagome did not stir as she felt the youkai auras in the room rise, and glanced to Kagura in apology of what was about to occur. This needed to happen, and Kagura knew it.

The miko smiled slightly. "What are you thoughts on Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome? I know that he was a great and fair ruler of the western lands, and that much good came from his reign as Western Lord. All I know is what I experienced in my lifetime, which is well after Naraku."

Kagome sighed. "The great taiyoukai Sesshoumaru-sama, of the Western Lands. I went to him last night, and asked for his aid in defeating Naraku. He actually seemed to believe himself when he said that the protection of the Westerns lands was far more important that some trivial task involving the shikon no tama. Or something to that effect." Kagome smiled weakly. She pretended not to remember her argument with Sesshoumaru, but she remembered it all to well. It had given her nightmares last night, and many times she had woken up in tears. "He is selfish. He doesn't wish to do anything that might inconvenience him, and his great lordly self." Kagome paused, noticing the significant increase in youkai aura, but not caring. "I wonder if it ever crossed his apparently Lordly mind, that he would not HAVE to patrol as much if he took a small portion of his significantly longlived youkai life to help us deal with the source of the problem, Naraku, instead of merely dealing with the effects, which is the destruction of his land. He could stay home and do whatever it is a taiyoukai does if he helped us now, but that Sesshoumaru could not be bothered to help a ningen. I am surprised that he managed to thaw enough to manage to seemingly pity the poor miko Kagome, heartbroken over her rejection by Inuyasha, enough to even find the shards in the first place. I know all he wished for was to cause Inuyasha pain, and I must admit, I was glad when I threw the shikon shards back at him and told him I would find them myself."

"You threw shikon shards at Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Why not? He was being an egotistical bastard who cannot see past his own desires and comforts. I will not be pitied." Kagome felt Sesshouamru's aura flare at her words, and she smiled brightly at the wall, chuckling as the aura immediately calmed.

"He endangers his ward Rin every single time he takes her patrolling on his lands, looking for the disturbances caused by Naraku, but I doubt that he even stops to consider this. After all he is the great and powerful Sesshouamru. He has a sword that can bring back the dear. Why should he even care what trauma he might cause a poor ningen child. She should consider herself fortunate, after all, that the great Sesshoumaru allows a mere ningen child to travel with him and his loyal vassal Jaken."

Kagome fell silent and Sesshoumaru's aura caused both mikos to shift in their places. The miko was hesitant to speak again, but she did so, knowing Kagome needed to express her feelings to the youkai as they were now, since she could never do such a thing in the past. "You also mentioned that Kouga contributed to this…"

"Ah yes, Kouga. How could I ever forget about the youkai who claims that I am his at every turn without ever once considering how I might feel. He doesn't even know who I am, he does not understand me. All I can tell, is that he knows that I can sense the shikon shards, and decided that I was his, since my power would be useful." Kagome smiled, a bittersweet smile. "The back to back blows by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and listening to Inuyasha scold me for giving back the shard back, and for not being Kikyo, Kouga is luck that I only put a barrier up when he reached for me. I was at a breaking point. I am not his woman. He is a wonderful friend, a great person, but I don't love him, and he doesn't seem to care. I am not an object to be claimed. He is as bad as Inuaysha in this. Inuyasha cannot see me through the shadow of Kikyo, and I do not think that Kouga sees me beyond the shikon shards. He honestly seemed to think that taking me away from Inuyasha, and my duties, would make me forget my problems, and make me love him." Kagome laughed. "I am not so simple."

By this time Kouga's aura had flared as well, but mixed in with his anger was shame, and regret.

"What makes matters worse, is that despite claims to the contrary, both youkai in question seem to think that I am weak, and along with my surrogate son, think that they observe me in secret."

Kagome smiled as all youkai aura's in the room vanished.

"Shippou, you have spent far too much time around Miroku if you think spying will bring anything good. I know that I taught you better than that."

"Kouga, if you wished to watch your mate, you could do so openly, you need not hide behind a wall to do so."

"And Sesshoumaru, I am surprised that a great and powerful youkai like yourself would even stoop to something so mundane as espionage. Isn't that below you, a job for your loyal servants?"

Kagome looked pointedly at the wall.

"I have been aware of your presence since the first day I arrived her. Kagura will vouch for this, Kanna as well. I am insulted that you think that I am so weak a miko that I would not be able to sense the presence of three strong youkai, especially when their aura's flare out of control when I mention something that displeases them." Kagome stood. "I am done for now. I am through being insulted."

Kagome strode towards the door, and glanced at Kagura over her shoulder. "I will return later. Do not wait for me."

Kagome was halfway through the gardens before she was tackled to the ground by a frantic kitsune yelling 'okaa-san'.

"Please don't be bad at me, Kagome, please don't. I didn't want to bother you. It wasn't meant as an insult. I tried not to let you know that I was there. Please don't leave again." Shippou rushed his words and Kagome sighed.

"You know that it isn't you that I am upset with Shippou. The only time I could overly sense your aura was when I walk talking about Inuyasha, before I left. I could always sense you, but you did not allow your youkai to get out of control and manifest itself."

Kagome did not look to Sesshoumaru and Kouga, whom she could sense stood nearby.

"I do not, however, wish to speak to either fo your other two companions at the moment. They have scarred me enough for one day. I wish to recover from the wounds that the youkai that they were inflicted upon me, so I can meet their new selves with an unbiased opinion." Kagome could hear Kouga shift in place, Kagura standing beside him, and she could picture Sesshoumarus's blank expression, and its reluctant acquiescence. The one thing that the great Sesshoumaru lacked seemed to be patience, but at this point in time, Kagome could care less about what anyone wanted.

"Shippou, please, let me go. I wont leave you." Kagome's voice was so soft that even Shippou, who still held Kagome to the ground, had to strain to hear her.

"Don't follow me. I will be able to tell. And a pissed miko of the shikon no tama is nothing either of you ancient youkais wishes to face" Kagome did not look to either man she address, but could feel their anger rise at her less than well intended comment on their ages.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru growled and moved towards Kagome, who glanced over her shoulder with a smirk as Sesshoumaru encountered one of her barriers. This one was meant to sting, and though he did not express his pain, it was obvious he had been effected by the barrier.

"I told you Sesshouamru, I will not be followed. Now be a good youkai and wait here at home from the miko to return." Kagome smirked as Sesshoumaru lunged at the barrier, and she smiled. "Kagura, will you do me a favor and explain to them why I am leaving, and what they have done. Inuyasha has Kikyo to explain it to him and even then he does not understand. I would like to think these two have a little more intelligence than that." Kagome knew that she was intentionally pushing the buttons of two very powerful youkai, but at the moment she really didn't care. All she wanted was to get away. To escape. To leave her dreams behind and for once, just be.


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken so long. Graduate school was chaotic. That and I am in Japan right now. You can say that I was inspired to write the next chapter. I don't think I will be able to generate another chapter here in Japan. My song list is in the States, but at long long long last, chapter 4.

* * *

I own nothing. Not Inuyasha or any characters within, nor do I have the lyrical genius to write any of these songs.

Velvet Revolver – Fall to Pieces

It's been a long year  
Since you've been gone  
I've been alone here  
I've grown old  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces

I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

All the years I've tried  
With more to go  
Will the memories die  
I'm waiting  
Will I find you  
Can I find you  
We're falling down  
I'm falling

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure how long she stayed out in nature, having run away from the training shrine. She knew it was cowardly, running from the ones who upset her, hiding her pain inside until she was alone to deal with it. Part of her training was supposed to be helping her deal with her emotions, in the moment, not let them rule her life and her  
actions. And so she fled. She didn't return to her home, instead she wandered through the city, following the nagging tug within her, to a place that she knew would provide comfort and soothe the pain in her soul, until she managed to find a small patch of woods, with a small stream, on the outskirts of the city somewhere. Kagome found it interesting, that the more she trained with her miko powers, the more drawn to nature she became. It was a solace and a strength.

Kagome stiffened as she felt a familiar presence approach.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Kagome did not look towards the presence. She did not even open her eyes as the individual settled down beside her, across from her.

"It has been many hours, miko. Kagura was worried, and it has begun to rain."

Kagome opened her and looked around in wonder. "I hadn't noticed that it was raining." Kagome's voice was soft, and she still did not look to the person across from her.

"It makes sense that you did not notice, you find comfort in nature, and water, but we cannot have you getting sick, your mother would never forgive us for upsetting her daughter enough that she fled into a rainstorm in Tokyo."

"You are scared of my mother, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked to the youkai who did not answer the question posed, but sighed. "I did not know that others knew about this spot in the city. It has been a favorite of mine for many years. I make sure that the development of the city does not destroy all of the natural world." Sesshouamru changed the subject and Kagome did not push the issue.

"We did not start off on the right note, miko. It has many years since this Sesshoumaru had to deal with anyone with a power such as yours. I was not attempting to insult you. It honestly did not occur to this Sesshoumaru that my aura would be sensed – not because this Sesshoumaru believe you are weak, I know you are not." Sesshoumaru paused and locked gazed with Kagome. "This Sesshouamru had just forgotten how overpowering the aura of a taiyoukai, especially this taiyoukai, could be."

"You are speaking in first person, Sesshoumaru. You must have mellowed over the years." Kagome smiled at the youkai, and he smiled back, though the action was hesitant, as if it was not an action that his facial muscles were used to performing, even after all these years. Kagome drew in a sharp breath, unprepared for the transformation on the youkai's face when he smiled. Wisely Sesshoumaru chose not to comment on her obvious appreciation of his visage, but instead continued the conversation.

"I owe a lot to the miko of the shikon no tama, you have played no small part in making me the youkai that I am today. I wish to start over, beginning with the introductions, and I wish that we would begin to form opinions of each other based on who we are today, not on what we knew of each other in the past."

"The past makes us who we are Sesshoumaru. I cannot forget what I know of you, but that does not mean that I will hold it against you." She smiled at the youaki, mischief in her eyes. "That is not my way, and you should know that well enough. If it were I would have shot a lot more arrows at you."

"You have puzzled this Sesshoumaru exceedingly over the years." Sesshoumaru glanced up at the rain, the water flowing down his face, running down his arms into puddles that his hands rested in. "First, I wondered why one such as yourself with follow Inuyasha with such devotion, but then I discover that it as much duty as anything else."

Kagome winced slightly at the mention, but nodded at the assessment. "Then you must have wondered why I ningen would dare give the shikon shards that she strove so hard to collect back to you, the taiyoukai you was so generous in giving them to her." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as he shifted positions, his long white hair clinging to his cheeks in a curtain of white as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin propped on his hands.

"You could say that something to that effect crossed my mind, though as the years have passed this Sesshoumaru recollects that moment with much more humor that I once did. I wished to kill you for disrespecting me as much as you did."

"Did you not do the same to me?" Kagome asked, and he nodded in return.

"This Sesshoumaru justified why it would be a waste of his time killing a mere ningen, and it took years for me to realize that I could not kill you for disrespecting me, it would make me a hypocrite, as much as it pained me to admit it."

Kagome blinked at Sesshoumaru, her mouth hanging open. "You really have changed, Sesshoumaru."

"Do not get the wrong opinion of this Sesshoumaru. I am still a cold and ruthless youkai when I must be, but my interest now lies in you, and building a relationship with you. Being a ruthless youkai was not to way to place myself in your graces in the past, as you will soon find out, and I have learned my lessons well. I warn you now, Kagome. Association with this Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai and Lord of the Western lands, is not easy no matter which era you are in. Should you allow this Sesshoumaru to befriend you I guarantee that I will hurt you. It will not be intentional, I will say things that i do not mean, I will treat you in ways that you do not deserve, but—"

"The course of any relationship is rocky, Sesshoumaru. As one grows, one struggles, and as one grows in a relationship with a person there must be ups and down, or else you are stagnate. You might have put a lot of thought and effort into this speech. I would imagine that you have had five hundred years to compose this in your head. I don't need promises to never hurt me. You have seen how things have been for me in the past, and I would imagine that you have seen how things go here in this time as well. I refuse to let you make any promises that you cannot keep. If you hurt me, then you hurt me. Just don't ever think of me as anyone but myself, and I will be happy."

"I could never see you as anyone but Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to deepen at those words, and Kagome gazed hard at the youkai, trying to read what she heard in his voice in his expression and in his eyes. Startled at seeing something, Kagome turned away with a slight blush, and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Though why you have taken an interest in me, and building a relationship with me is something that peaks my curiosity."

"Events will unfold as they should and your curiosity will be assuaged." He paused. "I suppose I should introduce myself to you." His tone was droll, and Kagome glanced up in surprise.

'But I know you already, Sesshoumaru."

"You know me as Lord Sesshoumaru. You have not met Sesshoumaru Darcy."

"Darcy?"

"Darcy. The name is something you will come to understand in time. It is not one of the things that I can reveal to you. But I must admit, it is your fault that I have come to have such a great appreciation for Jane Austen."

Kagome blinked, and stored that piece of information away for future knowledge.

"By day Darcy is a antiques dealer, dealing specifically in antiquities from the era during which the legend of the shikon no tama is set. This Sesshoumaru holds youkai court during the evenings, as need be, and maintains order in the youkai world, ensuring that the youkai survive in the modern era. Up until this point Shippo, Kouga, Kanna, Kagura and myself have also ensured that the youkai leave you in relative peace. Several of Kouga's wolves will wish to see their nee-chan again, but your interaction with the rest of the youaki will be limited until you accomplish everything that you need to accomplish. We were given strict instructions by Kikyo and by yourself that we are to spoil as little of the past events as possible, so they turn out as they must."

"I understand. I suppose then, that you can call me Kagome. I grow tired of being known as miko, through it is a vast improvement over wench or ningen."

Kagome shivered in the cold and Sesshoumaru stood, offering his hand.

"Come, I will take you back to the temple. Kagura should have a hot bath waiting for you, as well as an apology from her mate. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up from the ground, and gathered her into his arms, using the cover of the storm and the nightfall as an excuse to travel freely, with youkai speed, through the city.

"Training begins again tomorrow, and it will be intense. Time grows short." Sesshoumaru's voice came near Kagome's ear, as the wind and the rain whipped around them, and she nodded and shivered, from the cold, or from the proximity of his voice she knew not.

* * *

After the incident training resumed as normal. Kagome waved off the apologies that both Shippou and Kouga offered her, smiling and telling them not to worry, just make sure that it did not happen again. The days melded into weeks as the training began in earnest, and Kagura worried that Kagome was going to push herself to the brink of exhaustion, but no one wished to bring it up to Kagome lest she accuse them of thinking her weak. No one believed that of Kagome, but it was one of the issues that she struggled with within herself. All the youkai were tense, they knew what Kagome was to face, and they hoped that she had the energy reserves to face it.

Fortunately today the miko she trained with as helping her with a meditation technique that would help with her energy reserves. Kagura wondered it Kikyo had something to do with that, for Kikyo's hand could be felt through all of Kagome's training, guiding the younger miko. That fact in and of itself disturbed Kagome, that Kikyo was taking such a careful interest in her training.

The youkai moved soundlessly around the shrine, performing the tasks that they performed day after day. The benefit of living for hundreds of years is that they all were independently wealthy, coming from old money that was respected in the youkai world, even though they all had business enterprises that brought them new money and respect in the ningen world.

Sesshoumaru, unusually, sat watching Kagome meditate, an unusually serious expression on his face. Today was an important day, and he was anxious, though none but those closest to him would be able to see this.

His expression did not change as he watched Kagome stiffen, her body rigid, a stack change from the calm of her meditation, and her eyes flew open. She spun around to face him as she scrambled to her feet, her hair swirling around her.

"Sesshou, I—" Kagome looked panicked and nodded.

"Grab your weapons, I will take you to the well."

Sesshoumaru strode out of the shrine and paused, waiting for the miko　to emerge. She rushed out the door, and as she moved to rush past him　down the path Sesshouamru snaked an arm around her and took to the　sky, leaping from building to building in an unseen motion.

"What did you sense?"

"Kikyou called to me, she said there is trouble at Kaede's village.　The children…." Kagome's voice was soft, and as Sesshoumaru held her　she could feel him nod, and heard his voice deep in his chest as he　spoke.

"I remember this battle. It will be a true test of your newly learned　skills. Secrecy is your friend. You cannot stay, it is not time.　Fulfill your duty and then return to us here. I will await your　return."

"I understand."

Kagome's voice was firm, and her expression focused. Sesshoumaru set　Kagome down outside of the wellhouse, and she shifted her weapons, and　then glanced at the taiyoukai.

"Be safe, miko of the shikon no tama. May you serve us well and may　your aim be true."

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"I will do my best." She moved into the wellhouse, and long after her　presence was gone Sesshoumaru stood, motionless.

_Come back to us safely Kagome. This Sesshoumaru worries that despite__all our efforts we have changed the past, and you will not return._

Sesshoumaru did not look up as Kagomes mother moved to stand beside him. Neither spoke, instead they waited, and watched.

* * *

Kagome shivered as the magic of the well receeded from her skin. She could hear the battle raging above her, and her instincts were to leap from the well and rush into battle. That however would undermine all of her training up to this point, as well as ruin the element of surprise. She was certain that her aura was masked, so that none would notice her presence. What she worried about was that Inuyasha might detect her scent and that it would distract him from battle, and ruin her secrecy. Kikyo knew that she was coming. Kagome had faith that Kikyo would aid her. If Inuyasha sensed her in the past, then he would try and keep her there, to speed their collection of Jewel Shards and the destruction of Naraku. He didn't understand that all that she was currently doing was to that they could defeat Naraku.

Slowly Kagome climbed up the ladder that had been placed in the well, moving until her head came just above the rim of the well Kagome surveyed the area, sharply inhaling when she saw the scene before her. Youkai, spawn of Naraku, stretched before her eyes. She could see Inuyasha and Kikyo at the edge of the cleaning, and she could hear Sango and Mirokus battle cries, though she could not see them. Sesshoumaru, surprisingly was also there, standing in front of a group of ningen children. Jaken stood slightly to the side, with Rin. Kagome did not stop to contemplate why Sesshoumaru was protecting a group of ningen children. Rins presence alone was enough to answer that question. Instead Kagome slipped out of the well, sliding to the ground so she crouched behind the well, overlooking the battle.

_Kikyo I am here. Don't be surprised when I begin. They cannot know that I am here. It is not time yet. We are close, but not complete._

_I am glad you are here Kagome. Watch the children. I have an ominous feeling about this attack. Sesshoumaru had just arrived when the youkai attacked. I know not why Narau would wish to wait until we were all gathered to attack, and we do not yet know why Sesshoumaru had come._

Kagome closed her eyes, her aura building around her, still tightly controlled. She could see that she had drawn Sesshoumarus attention, and opened her eyes, placing a finger to her lips, indicating secrecy. She smiled slightly as he raised an eyebrow, and without looking away from the youkai Kagome began to form her miko energy into small bundles of energy, similar to sticks, within her fingers. She flicked her hand towards the battle, and smiled as she saw Sesshoumarus eyes widen slightly as all the youkai in the path of her energy disappeared, purified.

Kagome giggled as she heard Inuyasha shout, wondering what the hell was going on, and she stifled her laughter when Kikyo levelly replied that Narakus hold on the demons must be weakening.

Turning back to the task at hand Kagome began to further aid in the battle, using her new technique to purify the demons, thinning out the host of demons that attacked. Her new technique was useful in the fact that after the energy left her hands it could not be seen, only felt. So no one could trace the origin of the attack. This technique she had learned from a miko that had ninja training. Once her miko abilities had been discovered she gave up her ninja training, but since she had been raised in a time of chaos, adapted several things to her training.

Kagome kept an eye trained on the children as she fought, and her eyes widened as she saw one of the children run into the clearing towards the battle. Sesshoumaru had his back to the children and she gasped as Rin ran past Jaken, grabbing at the young boy to bring him back. Rin caught him, ut frightened the boy striggled, puling both to the ground, and into the path of a large oni, its claws dripping with blood.

Time seemed to pause as Kagome watched the oni fasten its gaze on the two children, a bloodthirsty smirk curling on its lips.

_Kikyo, keep then distracted!_

Kagome managed to shout to Kikyo as she sprinted across the field, weaving through the hosts of demons. She had to reach the children in time. Her gaze did not move from the children, and ay demons that entered her path were purified as she rushed towards the children. Tackling the children, who had managed to scramble to their feet, Kagome rolled, the two children tight in her arms, out of the path of the oni, purifying it as she did. She winded, feeling its claws rip along her side, and winced as she felt her back encounter a thorny bush. The children were cradled in front of her, and she had managed to move them off the battle field, into a bush.

"Are you both alright?" Kagomes voice was soft, and she panted slightly with the effort, but she kept her wounded side out of the view of the children. She could feel Sesshouamru approaching, and she knew that he could sense her injury. She felt anger from him, but from what she did not know.

"It was so scary." The little boy, no older than three, cried into Kagomes shirt, and Kagome smiled at Rin, speaking so Sesshoumaru could her her.

"It was a very brave thing you did, Rin, trying to save the boy when he ran out into the battle. Sesshoumaru is raising a very brave girl in you, but you need to be careful, so you aren't hurt in battle. Sesshoumaru places you in a safe place so you are not hurt. That oni almost killed you and the boy."

Kagome saw Rins eyes widen at her words, and looked at the expressionless Sesshoumaru behind Rin.

"But Kagome-nee-chan saved us"

"And the miko was injured doing so." Sesshoumaru locked gazes with Kagome, who nodded in acknowledgment on Sesshoumarus statement.

"It is not serious Rin. I will heal. But you need to be careful. Someone might not always be around to save you in the midst of a battle. You need to stay in the safest place possible, ok?"

Rin nodded. " I am sorry, Kagome-nee-chan."

"It is alright Rin. I journeyed here to make sure that an incident like that did not happen."

"RIn. Take the boy back to Jaken. He is through the trees. The miko and I need to talk. Speak not of her presence here. And make sure that he knows that her presence is a secret."

"Of course Sesshouamru-sama"

Rin grabbed the little boys hand and lead him back through the forest.

"You have been gone a long time miko."

" I am honored that Sesshoumaru-sama would notice the presence of something as insignificant as a ningen miko." Kagomes voice was even and Sesshoumaru paused, gauging the seriousness of her words.

"This Sesshoumaru notices something as significant at the disappearance of the protector of the Shikon no Tama and the appearance of the undead miko."

Kagome stood, wincing as the wound on her back pulled. She could feel the blood running down her side, staining her miko garb with the dark blood.

"I must return, Sesshoumaru. It is not yet time for me to be here. I was summoned to this battle." Kagome began to walk along the edges of the clearing, staying out of site of her companions as she moved towards the well.

She could hear Inuyasha arguing with Kikyo, swearing that he had seen something, heard something, felt something, that he knew was Kagome. Inuyasha fell silent, reminding Inuyasha that she shared a soul with Kagome, and that if she were present that she, Kikyo would know. She also said that he only wished for Kagome because she would aid with the shard hunting, and that Kagomes training was far more important at the moment. Inuysha replied, wondering what could be more important than shard hunting, and Kagome stopped walking. Sesshoumaru paused beside her, and both watched Kikyo glance to the pair, an apology in her eyes.

_I am sorry Kagome. He does not know. He does not understand._

_I know Kikyo. Inuyasha only thinks about what he wants and needs. I am alright with this. I am moving on. I hope that you can be happy with someone as difficult as Inuyasha._

Kikyo smiled, laughing softly, drawing the attention of her companions.

_I have ways of managing him. The necklace is a big help._

Kagome giggled as well, and began to walk again.

"Why do you allow the hanyou to treat you in such a way."

"Who said I was allowing it, Sesshoumaru-sama. There are many reasons that I am currently training. The motives of a ningen miko should be of no concern to a taiyoukai such as yourself, however, so it should not matter how your half brother treats me. That is between Inuyasha and myself. You are not a part of the relationship that he and I have."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the wounds that still bled and frowned. "He allowed you to be injured. He did not sense you were here."

"I am no ones to protect. I am myself. I did not wish my presence known to them." Kagome locked gazes with Sesshoumaru as they stopped before the woods next to the well. "I am my own person, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will not be compared to anyone but myself. And I will not be a possession. I can think for myself. I can care for myself. And I will make my own decisions. I am the miko of the shikon no taka, not some weak ningen female."

Kagome walked towards the well, and once she settled on the side of the well glanced back towards Sesshoumaru. Kikyo had lead the group, and the children away, so she had no fear of detection.

"Sesshoumaru, take better care of Rin. She could have been killed. Finish your business here and be gone. Nothing that we do can be of concern to you."

Kagome leapt into the well, smiling as she felt the rage in Sessoumarus aura at her words. She landed back in her time in a mass of pain, clutching her side, and she could feel Sesshoumarus instantaneous reaction to her presence. He leapt into the well and jumped out, Kagome in his arms, blood seeming into his suit. With a nod to Kagomes mother Sesshoumaru leapt into the sky, traveling deep into the forest surrounding the shrine, until he arrived at a small palace. A private property that he has built on land adjacent to the shrine.

"I am taking you to one of my houses. I have prepared everything that I will need to care for you there."

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome nod against his suit, her motion weak.

"You were very brave Kagome. This Sesshoumaru saw no weakness in you. And this Sesshoumaru thanks you for saving Rin. I do not know what this Sesshoumaru would have done if she had died that day.

"You took better care of her?" Kagomes question was weak as Sesshoumaru landed on a stone pathway, moving soundlessly into the house.

"I protected her always. Rest now Kagome. I will care for you."

Kagome nodded and finally allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness, the pain and blood loss taking its toll。

"This Sesshouamru will not allow you to be hurt again. This Sesshoumaru vows now, as he did in the past, that while you do not need a protector, you will always have one in me. You have the word of this Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai and Lord of the Western Lands, and you have the word of Sesshoumaru Darcy. We will not allow harm to come to that which is ours"

* * *

Kagome awoke in the night with a whimper. She found that tears covered her face, and she shuddered, remembering the dream that she had awoken from

"What bothers you Kagome?"

Kagome did not turn towards Sesshoumaru, her hands traveling to her face, looking with surprise at the tears that covered her fingers.

"Why is it so hard to let go？I know that he loved her. I know that I am not what I wish to be with him. But why does it still hurt. I –"

" We are all fools when it comes to love, Kagome. Inuyashas love for Kikyo blinds him to the pain that he pauses you. Eventually he will understand what he has done. What all of this will cost you, but it will only be when you yourself have found love."

"You share this with me why?"

"Knowing that you will find love does not change that fact that it will happen, Kagome. I inform you of this, so that, in my own way, I attempt to help you heal. The scars caused by Inuyasha run deep. They are compounded by the actions of Kouga and even of the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru drew in a breath. "This Sesshoumaru wishes for you to be happy, and will do what must be done to make it so."

" I don't know if I can be happy right now, Sesshoumaru. I don't know if I can do it. I am weak."

"You are the strongest woman that I have ever known." Sesshoumaru moved closed to the futon that he had placed Kagome on. "Your feelings are part of your strength. You cannot let them rule you, you must master them. You must know them."

"All I know is that right now it hurts." Kagome whimpered as the tears began once again to flow, and Sesshoumaru lay a hang on her head, his claws gently stroking her hair.

"Then hurt. Let the tears come. In the light of day things will be better. This Sesshoumaru will stay with you until you no longer need him to."

"Thank you, Sesshou. You are a wonderful friend." Kagome shifted slightly towards Sesshoumaru, rolling so that she lay on her side. Her back leaned against his leg and his hand remained in her hair.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she cried, his face impassive. He did not move even as sleep took her, sitting motionless beside her until morning. His youkai and her miko abilities working to heal the wounds on her side, and in a way, those of her heart.

He made a good friend. It was a start.


	7. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I still don't own anything associated with this story except my own ideas.

Sorry about the long wait. Now that I am back from vacation and school is on a role, I hope to be able to update about once a week, or once every other week. Think happy thoughts.

* * *

Kelly Clarkson – Because of You 

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

* * *

Despite the combined healing efforts of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Kagome was still slow to fully convalesce. Inuyasha had come around the shrine twice since the battle, and both times he had been turned away by Kagome's mother, with the gentle but insistent explanation that it was best that Kagome not be disturbed during her training, for the sooner she finished it the sooner she could return. Inuyasha would insist that Kagome was needed, and Mrs Higurashi (sp) would calmly ask if Kikyo was not sufficient to help find the Shikon shards like Inuyasha needed. After sputtering an incoherent response Inuyasha would be sent on his way, and a message delivered by Souta to the dojo where his sister trained let Kagome know of the growing impatience of Inuyasha. 

Kagome could not say how long she had been training, but from the seriousness of her companions she knew that something big was about to happen.

"I go back soon, don't I?" Kagome did not look to Sesshoumaru as she spoke. Since her injury the two of them had taken to dining together in the evening. There were several places restaurants in the area that met with Sesshoumaru's standards as well as Kagome's sensibilities, so on the evenings that Kagome was not out with Kagura she dined with Sesshoumaru. She had come to learn a lot about the youkai during her convalescence, and she now considered him a close friend. If her consciousness nagged her that perhaps friend was not the right word, she pushed it to the back of her mind, claiming that her training took precedence.

"You return tomorrow, and you will be gone for several weeks. There are things that you must do before you return again."

"Kagura and Kanna have been unusually quiet recently. Even Souta commented on Kanna's behavior." Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru as he held open the door to an Indian restaurant that they both appreciated and he met her gaze evenly.

As they settled into a booth in the corner Sesshouamru answered "You will be careful when you go back? Your side still bothers you when you train. Inuyasha will know that you injured it somehow." Sesshoumaru locked gazes with Kagome, and she drew in her breath at the dark intensity in his gaze.

"It is that serious, then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome sighed. "Worrying about what has already happened will change nothing for you Sesshoumaru, and I will not fret about that which is to come. When it comes I will deal with it. Am I to meet up with you this time as well? I should perhaps think of more impertinent things to say to the great taiyoukai." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru who met her gaze, no humor in his face. Usually he joined in her teasing of his past self, but today his humor could not be drawn out.

It was at this moment that the waiter came, and after ordering the usual waters, curry sampler and unlimited nan, Seshoumaru answered.

"The Taiyoukai is—"

"Sesshoumaru, whatever happens I know that you have changed. I will not hold it against you. I told you once, the things in the past shape who you are today. I like who you are now, and what you do in the past will not change that. I just have to remember that he is not you, and make sure to treat him as such."

Kagome placed a hand on top of the pair that Sesshoumaru had folded on the table and smiled. "Sesshou, worry about it while I am gone, then. Don't spoil the time we have tonight. I want to have a good memory of you to think back on in case I need to. Grant me this at least?"

Sesshoumaru was startled by the seriousness of Kagome's tone and looked at her questioningly "I can feel the seriousness in the air. I know that something major will happen when I am gone, and I hope that I don't mess things up. I hope that I am strong enough to deal with things." Kagome drew in an uneasy breath. "So much depends on me, and I don't know if I am capable of doing what needs to be done. I am terrified of messing up and changing all of your futures."

"Is the fact that we are here not proof that you succeed?"

"It should be, but if that were enough, then you all would not worry so about me." Kagome paused at their food was brought for the table. "I don't remember anymore what it is like to be normal, to not have the shikon no tama dictate my life and my actions. It would be nice, for a little while, to forget who I was, and the duty that guides me, and just be Kagome."

"Then why not just be Kagome Higurashi, out for the evening with Sesshoumaru Dacry, and let the morning bring what it shall?" Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome. "If this Sesshoumaru can bring you this small happiness he would be honored to assist you in this, though I wish there was more I could do to bring you happiness."

The smile on Sesshoumaru's face did not change, much to his credit and thanks to years of experience as a Taiyoukai, as Kagome felt an unexplainable blush cover her cheeks.

"If that Sesshouamru can find time in his schedule to help occupy this ningen miko, and distract her from herself, then this miko would be happy to allow the assistance." Kagome's was soft, hesitant, and she found herself trying to downplay the situtation, a fact which Sesshouamru would not ignore.

"I wish to help Kagome, not the miko. You wish to forget that you are a miko for the evening, do you not?" Sesshoumaru smirked and motioned to the food. "Eat, we have a full evening ahead of us."

Kagome arched an eyebrow in question but Sesshouamru shook his head. It would be a surprise for her. He had been waiting for an opportunity of this nature, and while he wished the circumstances were different, Sesshoumaru was not one to waste an opportunity when so presented. This would be an evening that would prove, without a doubt, that Sesshoumaru Dacry was not the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru that Kagome would soon meet, though he vehemently wished that it were Darcy and not the taiyoukai that she would be encountering. Things would go much better if it had been his present self. It would not due, however to dwell in the past when his present sat across the table from him.

* * *

Kagome was reluctant to get out of bed in the morning and head towards the well. Sesshoumaru Darcy had kept her out late indeed, with a surprise trip to Odaiba that included some shopping, time at the arcade (the thought of Sesshoumaru playing video games brought a smile to Kagome's face), and a trip around the Ferris wheel. Sesshoumaru then had Jaken take Kagome and himself to an onsen that a youkai acquaintance of his owned. He had to the entire building rented out, so Kagome had the entire female side of the onsen to herself. 

"Enjoy the luxury, Kagome. I know that you enjoy the onsen, and at least this time you can truly relax. After this, I will take you home." Was what Sesshoumaru had said, and as Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she shook her head at the new armor and weapons that Sesshoumaru had surprised her with after her time in the onsen. It was a gift from everyone, he said, and was something that they all wished for her to wear. While it was a reminder of the battles to come, it also touched Kagome, reminding her just how much her youkai companions cared about her.

Kagome quietly dressed, trying not to wake her family as she prepared for the day. She now rose with the sun, habit from the weeks of training, but it also gave her time, should she need it, to focus her thoughts on the time to come, and prepare for the battle ahead.

Kagome moved in silence down the stairs, her weapons in a bundle in her arms. She would not arm herself in her families house, there as no need. Kagome smiled at her mother, who sat at the table, with a pot of tea and breakfast ready for Kagome.

"A home cooked meal before you go will be good for you. You have been so busy with training that I worry that you don't eat well." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome as she sat down, and Kagome returned the smile.

"Sesshoumaru and Kagura make sure that I stay well fed." Kagome began to eat the food her mother had prepared and her mother smiled.

"You spend a lot of time with this Sesshoumaru, do you not?"

"Sesshoumaru is a friend." Kagome looked away from her mother as a blush covered her face, and her mother merely hmmed and continued to sip her tea.

"I will look forward to your return, Kagome. Take care."

"I will, okaa-san."

* * *

Kagome found that her steps slowed as she approached Kaede's village. She was anxious. Inuyasha had become more and more insistent that she return, and Sesshoumaru had been right when he said that Kagome still favored the side that had been injured when she rescued Rin and the young village boy. She did not know how to tell Inuyasha that her return this time was still not for good, that she had more training to do in her time. Maybe he would be so impressed with her new skills that he would let her train more? Kagome snorted at that thought. If anything he would take her new powers as a sign that they were ready to face Naraku and that she did not need to train more. 

She just wished she knew what things she needed to accomplish in this trip back. Kagome knew that she would figure it out, that things would reveal themselves as they needed, but the anxiety that she would mess up was still there, fresh in her mind. She did not wish to change her future, by altering the past, not did she wish to ruin the lives of her cherished friends. She smiled to herself. In high school she had thought she was under a lot of pressure, and her friends, with only school to worry about, had constantly stressed. When the future of the world lies in your hands, that is stress.

Kagome could hear the typical morning commotion from Kaede's hut, as a resounding slap echoes through the morning. Sango's voice carried though the air as she wondered if Miroku would ever be able to behave himself, and the monk replied that his hand only caressed Sango's bottom these days. Kagome could picture the blush on Sango's face as she rewarded Miroku with another slap, and Kagome could not help the quiet chuckle that fell from her lips.

She stilled, as she thought she head someone leaving Keade's hut to come investigate the noise, but let out the breath she held in relief. She wished to surpise them with her return, and for the moment even Kikyo had not seemed to notice her return.

The armor that Sesshoumaru had presented her with was set of breast and shoulder plates that went over her miko garb. The breast plate cinched around the waist, and extended down, to protect her hips and upper thighs. The arm plates were constructed in parts, so she had her freedom of movement but protected both her upper and lower arms. She had been presented with a new pair of boots, as well as a new bow, arrows, knives and a short sword. She wore more armor then any of her companions, and carried more weapons than any of them as well.

As her shadow covered the door to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha finally seemed to notice her presence, for her stepped outside with a scowl, Kikyo behind him.

"It took you long enough. We can get on with killing Naraku now."

"It is still not yet the time to kill Naraku. There are things that must be done first." Kagome did not meet Inuyasha's gaze, but looked to Kikyo who stood behind him.

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "You have been gone all this time and you are still not ready to defeat Naraku? What good is this training then?"

"At the very least I can protect myself, so you can focus on protecting your mate to be." Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze and he blushed slightly. "You cannot mark her yet."

"How do you know about that?" Inuyasha stuttered and Kagome smiled, sadness on her face.

"She and I share the same soul, Inuyasha. When you try to mark her, you try to tie my soul to you. It might be Kikyo's body and Kikyo's mind, but when you try and mark her, it is my soul that you try to bind to yours. If you mark her, I will be your mate, not Kikyo." Kagome sighed. "I have felt when you have tried, and it has not been easy."

"What?" Inuyasha spun to look at Kikyo, who smiled sadly.

"I have told you this many times, Inuyasha, you just do not listen. It is not maidenly modesty as you put it. I cannot mate with you yet. And you said you understood why." Kikyo glanced to Kagome. "When I have my own soul I can be yours, but not before then.

"He has not listened when we have discussed this Kagome." Miroku's voice was soft as he stepped from behind Kikyo, Sango following. "He has finally seen that you and Kikyo are two separate people, but in doing so seemed to forget that at the moment you both share your soul."

"Even as your intended Kikyo will be in a lot of danger. If Naraku finds out she will be the target, not me. Her presence here among us will incite much anger in him." Kagome frowned.

"I will be fine, Kagome. I can protect myself, and Inuyasha will do his best as well." Kikyo smiled. "I knew the danger when I agreed. When this is over we shall have a wedding, and a mating ceremony, but in case that cannot come to pass, this is enough, knowing that I am his intended."

Kagome looked around the group with a frown. "Where is Shippo?"

Everyone stilled, and finally it was Sango who spoke. "About a week ago Sesshoumaru came by the village with some kitsune youkai. Shippou recognized them as relatives of his. Cousins of some of his cousins. Sesshoumaru suggested that it would be in Shippou's best interest to go with his family." Sango's voice was soft. "I am sorry Kagome. We tried to convince Shippo to stay, to wait to leave until you came back, but he was so excited. They said they would be back today, so see you."

"I see." Kagome's voice was tight. "Where is the taiyoukai now?"

"Standing behind the ningen miko." Sesshoumaru's voice was level and Kagome did not jump in surprise as he had expected. When she turned he smirked slightly, as he saw the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"If everyone will excuse me, I need to have a word with the taiyoukai." Kagome did not look to her companions as she advanced on Sesshouamru. "Kikyo let me know when Shippo is back. Sesshouamru, walk with me." Kagome did not give the Taiyoukai a choice as she advanced towards him, forcing him to take a step back as to not contaminate his body with her ningen one.

Kagome did not hear Rin as she greeted the miko, nor did she notice Jaken's squawk of outrage as Kagome advanced on Sesshouamru. Jaken's squawks quieted as he felt the miko energy in the air building and moved to follow his Sesshouamru-sama, but was halted as Inuyasha picked him up by his collar.

"Let the two of them have a word. Sesshoumaru interfered in something that he had no right to." Inuyasha tossed Jaken to the ground and gazed after Kagome and Sesshouamru, his gaze worried.

Sesshoumaru had turned around and walked with quick steps. He walked to a small clearing close to the village and stopped, turning to face the miko.

"Make it quick."

"For a dedicated taiyoukai like yourself, one who cares so greatly about your lands, you have a lor of free time on your hands to interfere in the insignificant life of the miko of the shikon no tama." Kagome leaned against a tree and fiddled with her bow, not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You are mistaken. This Sesshoumaru—"

"Has been loitering around the village for a few weeks, waiting for me to return. I would guess that not long after I had to save Rin because you were not looking out for her, you decided that I was not a proper guardian for Shippo, and set out to right matters." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Have you been home since the incident?"

Kagome was greeted by silence and she smiled slightly.

"For one who cannot aid us to defeat Naraku, because he is so busy protecting his lands, you spend a lot of time in places other than your lands. Naraku knows you are here as well, and I am sure that he will use that to his advantage." Kagome stiffened, and glanced into the forest with a small smile and a nod.

"Shippo is here. I will talk to you later." Kagome stepped away from the tree, and paused at the edge of the clearing. "It would be in your best interest to not interfere in things that are none of your concern, youkai. I know that you would not react kindly is I took it upon myself to place Rin with a ningen family because you put her in harms way."

Kagome could hear Sesshoumaru's growl as she walked away, but she did not turn around. Kikyo had said that Shippou was near, and that his guardians, cousins many times removed, were in the village, but that they were very anxious to leave. They did not seem comfortable in the village, nor did they seem to like the idea that Shippo was excited to see the miko of the shikon no tama. Kikyo also said that she felt a hint of the aura of Naraku around them, and it worried her.

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru did not strike the miko as she walked away, though he was sorely tempted. She did not acknowledge his presence as he well into stride beside her. When the pair reached the village the group murmured their surprise that both parties came back seemingly no worse for the wear. Something was wrong with the world.

As Shippo sensed Kagome coming into the village, he ignored the shouts of his new guardians and ran to Kagome, jumping into her arms. He buried his head in her neck, and his words were muffled but Kagome smiled as he spoke.

"I missed you Kagome. I didn't want to leave, really I didn't. My cousins said if I was going to come with them that I had to go then. And I wanted to go with them, but I didn't not want to say goodbye to you. You take sure good care of me."

Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru with a smirk, since she knew that he heard Shippo's praises.

"Hey, Shippou, have you run into Naraku recently?"

Shippo glanced at Kagome, his eyes serious. "So you sense it to? The aura on them hasn't gotten any stronger since I joined with them, but thay were in contact with someone who has something to do with Naraku." His voice was low. "I don't know what the contact was about. I don't want my cousins to be involved with Naraku. I finally have family again." Shippo sighed and leaned against Kagome's shoulder. He missed the pain that haunted her eyes at his words, but she smiled anyway, Sesshoumaru closely watching the two.

"You will always have family here, Shippo. We may not be related by blood, but if you need me I will always be here." She reached into her pocket with a free hand, and pulled a simple necklace with a charm that said luck on it out. "Just in case, wear this. It will protect you until I can get to you." Shippo looked at Kagome again and beamed. "No one will be able to remove this from you, only you can take it off. It carried the blessing of a miko.

"Kagome has always been good to me." Shippo smiled at her. "Thank you." Shippo was unusually serious, and Kagome wondered what had happened to cause the change in Shippo.

"You don't have to go back."

Shippo smiled, though his eyes held a seriousness that was not there before. "You know I need to, Kagome. I need to see this though. And I have you to protect me."

"The miko is not capable of protecting anyone. Do not be surprised if that trinket fails you."

Shippo looked to Sesshoumaru and laughed. "I think that you are just upset that the cousins you handpicked to take me away from Kagome are tainted with Naraku."

Sesshoumaru allowed a startled expression to flicker across his face.

Shippo had a serious look in his eye. "You attempts to upset Kagome are not very subtle, Sesshoumaru-sama. And my new guardians talk when they think I am asleep. They aren't very smart, Sesshouamru-sama. It is a severe lack of judgement on your part. Your revenge against Kagome is ill advised. I heard them discussing the other night that why you are here obsessing over the ningen miko that Naraku was using this time to send youkai into your lands. Currently they are spreading rumors that you have abandoned them, and that you don't care that Naraku's minions are slowly taking over your lands."

Kagome glanced to Sesshouamru. "It seems that I was correct, Sesshouamru-sama." Kagome looked to Shippo. "You can stay here, no one would think less of you."

"I need to do this, Kagome. You have been like a mother to me, and Naraku is planning something. Why else would be seize this opportunity, using Sesshoumaru's obsession with the ningen miko to his advantage. I did not think Sesshoumaru would allow himself to play so easily into Naraku's hands." Shippo could see that both he and Kagome were very adept at saying just the right think to irritate the taiyoukai and he smiled. He could see Sesshouamru tense, and his jaki rise, and as he lunges at the pair he felt Kagome's powers rise, and Sesshoumaru was slammed into a barrier of purifying energy as Kagome walked forward.

"Take care of yourself Shippo. I will be here for you. Anytime you need me to. And when you have finished this task, come back to your family, alright?"

"Of course." Shippo beamed at Kagome then jumped out of her arms, scampering back over to his cousins, back in his child act. The female kitsune picked Shippo up, and pearched on her shoulder he waved at Kagome until they were out of site, moving at youkai speed.

"That was a very interesting meeting." Kagome smiled. "I suppose that means that youw ill be leaving us now, Sesshouamru-sama?" Kagome did not look at the youkai who joined her, though all could tell that he was irritated about slamming into a barrier. "It isn't nice to attack people because they are right and tell the truth, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am surprised at you. I though there was something other then brute strength that allowed you to keep control of your lands, but I guess you were wrong." Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Since it seems Naraku is giving you trouble in your land, it might be in your best interest to let Rin stay here with us. I would hate for her to encounter life threatening danger yet again." Kagome knew that she was being snippy, and pushing the taiyoukai more then was safe, but it was the only way to take out her frustrations on him. She could not beat him in a fight, that she knew." She saw Sesshouamru tense, and get ready to lunge, and Kagome gave him a look and bent down, catching Rin in her arms as the girl, now about ten, ran over to great her with a hung. Her look spoke volumes, but the most obvious was a 'shame on you, trying to kill me in front of Rin. You really should know better than that' look.

"Tell Rin bye, Sesshouamru. We will be here when you get done." Kagome straightened as she felt her miko power pulse, the necklace she had given Shippo had been activated.

'I will be back in a moment. It seems that I must go rescue Shippo. Those Naraku tainted guardians that Sesshouamru found do not seem to be doing their duty. It might be best if you were not here when I return Sesshouamru. I am slightly irritated that you placed my son in such danger. I am sure that he feels the same way." Kagome bent down and smiled at Rin. "I will be back in a moment, then we can catch up on things, alright Rin?"

"Uhn." The girl smiled at Kagome, who sprang up on a transformed Kirara and rode off into the forest.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stood speechless, watching the entire exchange with wide eyes and gaping mouths, while Kikyo just smiled, the secret woman smile.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru walked away, leaving Rin in the village under the care of Kagome.

* * *

It did not take long for Kirara to reach Shippo. Kagome did not have to guide Kirara, for the pull of Kagome's power was strong. When Kagome and Kirara arrived Shippo was safely behind a Kagome originating barrier and his cousins were no where in site. An oni, possessed by the aura of naraku and tainted with the presence of three shikon shards, slashed at the barrier, howling with pain as it sent purifying shocks through him. 

"Daijoubu deska?" Kagome asked, and Shippou nodded his agreement. Kagome slipped of Kirara and drew a sword. Using of the techniques she learned during training Kagome infused her miko energy into the sword, drawing the attention of the oni to her. It was a young oni, its claws slightly less deadly than the adult oni, but it was still enough to be wary of, especially with the shikon shards. Kagome smirked, a brilliant idea coming to mind. She closed her eyes in concentration and felt the shikon shards, and could feel the oni coming towards her. Instead of calling the shard to her, Kagome sent a wave of purification to the shard, purifying that shards that were embedded just above the heart of the oni. Screaming in pain, the oni stopped its advance on Kagome and fell to the ground. It was then that Kagome called the shards to her, and the screams of the oni stopped as the purified shards left its body. With the purification of the shards the presence of Naraku's jaki dissipated as well and Kagome smiled in relief.

"Go home, little one. There is nothing for you here but death." Kagome waited for the oni to get up, her gaze focused on the oni. It contemplated her for a moment, before turning and running back into the woods. Kagome let the barrier around Shippo down, and swept him up into her arms.

"Loitering in the woods is not becoming, Sesshoumaru. I hope that the miko incapable of protecting anything has proven you wrong. I will take good care of Rin for you, Sesshouamru-sama. I will protect her with my life should something come." Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's aura fade as he rushed off, and Kagome looked Shippo in the eye.

"Shippo, do you trust me?"

"Of course, okaa-san."

"Good."

Kagome settled onto the ground, letting Shippo rest in her lap. She leaned back on her hands and looked over to the lef,t in the direction that the oni had run off to.

"Kagura, Kanna, you can come out now. I think I know why you have come. There are, however, better ways to get my attention that using Shippo."

"My apologies, Miko." Kagura stepped out of the woods, Kanna following her like a silent shadow. "I hope that this will not predispose you to deny our request."

"Have a seat." Kagome motioned to the ground in front of her. I will summon Kikyo, we will need her here for this as well."

"As you wish." Kagura bowed to Kagome and settled on the ground. Kanna leaned against her, watching Kagome with a look that Kagome had come to know as wistful.


	8. Chapter 6

I still own nothing - that isnt a surprise now is it. The long awaited chapter six. My muse and I seemed to disagree about what should happen in this chapter, but I like the way this turned out. I hope you all do as well.

* * *

Shinedown – Burning Bright

I feel like there is no need for conversation

Some questions are better left without a reason

And I would rather reveal myself than my situation

Now and then I consider, my hesitation

(Chorus)

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning, burning bright

I wonder if the things I did were just to be different

To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence

And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation

Here and now I'll express, my situation

(Chorus) (X2)

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning

There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right

Such a cruel contradiction

I know I crossed the line its not easy to define

I'm born to indecision

There's always something new some path I'm supposed to choose

With no particular rhyme or reason

(Chorus) (X2)

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning

* * *

Several days passed before Kagura and Kanna once again came to see the pair if miko's. Sesshoumaru was still busy dealing with Naraku's infiltration within his lands, and Shippo did a very good job of keeping Rin entertained while Kagome and Kikyo met with the wind and void demonesses. Kagome had been back and forth between era's many times since the first meeting, but to the annoyance of Inuyasha, but Kikyo gently explained that both she and Kagome were taking care of urget business that would significantly aid them in the fight against Naraku. This of course made the hanyou quite curious as to what the women were doing, but the clothed their business in the mysterious secrecy that all women partake in, and Inuyasha was left wondering.

"Sesshoumaru will be busy in his lands for a while longer." Kagure lounged against a tree with a smrik. He underestimated Narauku's ability to penetrate deep into the Western lands. You did Sesshoumaru a favor, by watching Rin. All of the infiltrators are under strict instruction to capture the girl that travels with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded. "I thought something of that nature would be the case when I learned of Naraku's presence in the Western lands. I am glad that I spared Rin that trauma." Kagome drew in a deep breath. "Did you do as we asked?" She glanced to Kanna, who nodded solemnly and drew a bowl from the sleeve of her kimono. Though a cloth was wrapped around the bowl, one could see the dark stain of blood on the cloth.

"I do not understand." Kanna said as she handed Kikyo the bowl.

"Do you wish for Naraku to know that your hearts have been returned to you at this time? It is not yet the time to reveal this betrayal. What we do here will allow you to live free, yet appear as if you are still one of his own." Kikyo's voice as quiet and Kagome nodded her agreement.

"We shall take you true hearts and restore them to you. We will, however, replace your old hearts with these, infused with your aura's. For a time, it will seem as Naraku still has control of your hearts. If he threatens you, you will still feel as if he has a grip on your heart. However the final battle soon approaches, and at that time, his hold will be lifted." Kagome sighed. "I wish that I could free you now, but he cannot yet know. We still need you to stay with him, as informants, and to protect Kohaku as best you can. I will deal with his shard when the time is right."

Kagura nodded slowly, a frown on her face. "Will he be able to kill us then, though these other hearts?"

"That is the only way that this treachery will be revealed. If Naraku suspects he may take desperate measures. Guard yourselves."

"With my life as my own, it is a precious thing. I will not let naraku steal from me the freedom I have gained. Should this work we will both faithfully serve you for the rest of our days."

Kagome nodded and Kikyo noted that she was not surprised at this announcement. Storing that piece of information away in her brain, she turned to Kanna and Kagura.

"Do you trust us? We must use our abilities as a miko to infuse your aura's into these hearts. We are not going to harm you, but it will cause you great discomfort. You cannot let your jaki react to this, or, despite your protective measures, Naraku will be able to sense what it is that we are doing."

"We trust you. But how will you take our real hearts from him."

Kikyo smiled, and Kagura was unsettled by the calculating nature of the smile. "Leave that to us."

Kagome tool both hearts from the bowl, and she handed each of the youkai a heart. Motioning from them both to sit, Kagome settles in from of Kagura while Kikyo settled in front of Kanna.

"Try to relax." Kagome murmured as he eyes slipped closed, and she erected a barrier around the four of them. She could sense Kikyo's barrier as well, and smiled slightly as the two powers swirled together. She could sense the slight apprehension in the aura of Kikyo and knew that it was in her own as well. They had found a way to make this work, and in theory it would be successful. Kagura and Kanna assured Kagome that she could do this (their future forms, not the ones they were currently helping) but she was still worried that she would ruin the future of her friend, and in that way, her own future.

_Stop worrying about things have yet to come to pass. You are more likely to make a mistake if your thoughts are always on making a mistake. _

Kikyo did not look to Kagome, and made sure that her reprimand did not ruin the concentration of the younger girl. Kagome focused herself solely on Kagura, and the heart in Kagura's hands. She could feel the jaki in the heart, she could see the uara that it put off, and it was that individuality that she was going to have to quench. Slowly Kagome allowed her aura to surround Kagura. She noted that Kagura tensed slightly, but remained otherwise calm. Kagome was going to use her enery to funnel Kagua's aura into the heart that was held in her hands. The easiest way was to soak the heart in Kagura's blood, but that would leave the demoness very weak, and it was only a temporary solution. The sharing of blood alone was not enough to infuse anything with the aura of another. It was instead the passing of ones aura into another, intentionally infusing every cell of the other being with your aura, that would change a thing, and make it yours.

Kagome noted absently as she worked that her lessons had mentioned that the mating of a human and youkai were rare, for it took a lot of energy for a youkai to claim a human as their own, and that it generally left them too weak to protect themselves, their new mate, or their lands, if they had any. Humans might be wives or concubines, but rarely were they ever a true mate.

Kagome snapped her full attention to Kagura as Kagura's jaki began to flare.

"Try to relax Kagura. You must trust me if this is going to work. I will not harm you. I cannot do this if you fight me, and this is the only way I can think of for you to be free of Naraku now. If we kill him, and you are not free, you will probably die, because the life force that sustains your heart will have ended. Once cannot exist without a heart, Kagura."

Kagura grunted, and Kagome could feel her drawing her jaki under control, settling it back down to a non threatening, non reactive level.

"I will try to hurry, but this is not something that I feel I should rush."

Kagura nodded her head. "I apologize, miko-dono."

"Don't call me that. It is Kagome."

During the conversation Kagome began to use her aura to gather Kagura's jaki. She shaped the jaki as one would shape clay, forming part of Kagura's jaki into a heart shape, one that matched the one in Kagura's hands. Gently Kagome began to guide the jaki into the heart, pulling it out with her aura, taking care not to let her on miko aura touch the heart. This heart needed to be purely Kagura. Any taint of a miko would immediately alert Naraku as to what was happening. Kagome could feel Kagura's jaki straining against the guidance of her aura, and she increased the strength of her own aura, dampening Kagura's so the flare of jaki could not be felt. This was the critical point, and not even Kagura had enough control of her own jaki to reign it in.

It would not due to have Naraku discover what they were doing.

Kagome tensed as she felt the only othe aura that she did not wish to deal with at that moment approaching.

"What is he doing here?" Kikyou's voice was quiet and straining, as she fought to control Kanna's aura."

"I don't know, but whatever it is can wait until we are done, and they are safe."

Kagome surrounded the jaki hear that she had make with her own aura, surrounding the heart and the aura in a circle of her own aura, and shoved the jaki into the heart. As she did so Kagura slumped back, exhausted, the heart hovering in the air as the demoness collapsed. The jaki was still fighting the guidance of the miko, and Kagome could feel the strain on her own aura as she fought to keep her aura away from the heart, while trying to force Kagura's into it. Kikyo was in the same place, and Kagome cast a concerned glance at the two youkai, who had collapsed on the ground in front of them.

Finally Kagome relaxed as Kagura's aura seemed to realize that Kagome was not trying to destroy it, only redirect it into a different place, and settled into the heart. Taking a bowl from the ground beside her Kagome caught the heart in a bowl, and covered it.

"Kagura?"

As the demoness shifted Kagome continued.

"We will keep these hearts with us until we can perform the exchange. When the times comes you will be able feel the call of your hearts. Come to us them, and you will be whole again."

"We thank you." Kagura stood, unsteadily, and then offered a hand to Kanna, who wobbled as she stood.

"He is here, you know." Kagura glanced of behind Kagome. "He is very intent on watching you."

"I am aware of this. It will be taken care of. I do not wish to talk to him until the two of you have gone, and Kikyo has taken the hearts from here."

Kagura nodded and in a flash she and Kanna were gone, the feather high in the sky above them.

Kikyo stood, and taking both bowl, faded into the shadows as Kagome stood, stretching with a slight wince.

"Miko, you are injured?" Sesshoumaru stepped out into the sight. "How do you expect to protect Rin if you are injured.

"I am still healing from the wound that I sustained protecting Rin. It did not stop me from protecting Shippo, Rin will be fine."

"This Sesshoumaru was not aware that the injury was so severe."

"I did not intend for you to know." Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru. "It would not have prevented you from acting as you did, with Shippo, so what does it matter."

Kagome could tell, by the way Sesshoumaru stiffened, that she had offended him. Knowing him in the future did have some benefits, such as being able to read his body language. It seems that if he had known the extent to which she had to protect Rin he might have actually acted differently with Shippo.

"I did not think that Naraku's threat had yet to be extinguished in your lands, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Seshsouamru growled. "That pest still has some of his people in my lands, yes. But this Sesshoumaru needed to make sure that you were adequately protecting Rin. This Sesshouamru does not think that associating with that halfbreeds minions is a good way to protect Rin."

"I am taking the steps that I need to take to ensure that Naraku will not be a threat for very much longer. You merely need to worry about the threat Naraku is to your lands. Leave the rest to me. You are not needed for this fight." Kagome walked back towards the camp, tossing Sesshoumaru a glance over her shoulder.

"After all, it would be a mistake to discover that the great Sesshoumaru-sama was mistaken about his decision to help us, and it would be below a taiyoukai to merely fight a battle because he made a mistaken judgment about the strength of an enemy, would it not?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need help to find and destroy that half breed."

"Then why have you not yet destroyed him, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome turned to look at him, her gaze fastened on his. "You will not be able to find him without our help. And unless you fight him, the wound to your pride and honor that he has just caused you will not begin to heal. You will join us, in the end, because you have no choice. You will need the abilities of this miko to find Naraku. That is why you are truly here, is it not? To find some way to force me into agreeing to find Naraku for you?" Sesshoumaru did not answer, his eyes, however, were an intense red. "Too many have a grudge against Naraku, Sesshoumaru. This is a fight that everyone needs to take part in, not just you. If you wish to be there for the final battle you will do things my way." Kagome turned around again. "Go back to the Western lands, Sesshoumaru, I will be in touch. We will not start the battle without you." Kagome did not flinch as a tree next to her was destroyed, now did she look away from Sesshouaru as he stopped in front of her, his eyes dominated by his rage.

Kagome did not take her gaze from the youkai as he advanced towards her.

"No woman has ever dared talk to this Sesshoumaru in such a fashion. This Sesshmaru should kill you for your insolence."

"But you will not." Kagome smiled slightly as Sesshouamru growled. "I will not let this offence go unpunished."

"I did wonder how long you would let my impertinence continue." Kagome noted as Sesshoumaru advanced upon her, his claws flexed, that she should move away from the youkai, or at the very least do something to prevent what was to happen next. However, she knew enough of youkai society that should she avoid this punishment that he would hunt her until he could punish her. She had pushed the youkai far beyond the boundaries that she should have.

Kagome winced as she felt his claws sink into her sides, and she could feel the blood running freely from the wounds as the youkai pulled her close to him in an embrace, the claws embedding themselves deeper into her sides. Flexing his claws he smiled as she winced in his hold. He leaned down, so he could whisper the words in her eyes and he growled as he could not detect any fear in Kagome.

"You allow this, miko, because you know it is what you deserve. You play a dangerous game with this Sesshoumaru. A lesser youkai might be lead to believe that you wish to be courted, that you desire to be shown that this youkai can dominate you, can be the strength that you need and seek." Sesshoumaru growled against her skin. "Do not play games that you do not wish to finish, miko." Sesshoumaru moved so he could look Kagome in the eyes, and did not like the level gaze that he saw there.

"You know the games that you play?" He snarled and Kagome shook her head.

"I know that challenging a dominant male youkai will result in punishment. It is up to the male to perceive this challenging behavior as insolence or a sigh of a desire to make. It is not my desires for the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru that make you think that I am challenging you to prove yourself worthy. It is your own desires acting in such a way."

Sesshoumaru growled again, his claws embedding themselves deeper into Kagome's side. Kagome was repeating words that his father had spoken many years ago to Sesshoumaru when he was just a pup. There was no way that Kagome know of this.

"How did you—"

"A friend of mine has done much to instruct me in the peculiarities of youkai culture. I was unaware of your hidden, and most likely unwanted, affections towards me. I will attempt to refrain from pushing you past the point of control with my comments. I will not however hide the truth or my opinions from you." Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's wrists and pulled his hands from her sides, wincing as his claws injured her again as they slipped from her body.

"Go home, Sesshoumaru. You have done enough damage here. Take your anger out on Naraku's minions, not on the miko who will help you find him."

Kagome stumbled forward, and leaned heavily on the tree. She could feel herself weakening. She was weary from the use of her powers to guide Kagura's jaki, and the blood loss only enhanced the weariness.

"This Sesshouamru will –"

"You will do nothing. I will be fine, Sesshouamru." Kagome fastened a glance at him. "And if I am not it was you who killed the one who is to be watching Rin. As it is Kikyo will protect her while I seek medical attention at home." Kagome shifted in place as Kagura settled on the ground beside her, and easily fell into the arms of the wind demoness. "Thank you for answering my call, Kagura."

"I thought there would be trouble with him. I will take you to where you need to go. That monster over there needs time to reflect on the proper ways to treat the ningen miko of the shikon no tama. She is human, Sesshoumaru she does not follow our rules. You had no right to punish her. You have seriously erred, and it will not be forgotten."

Kagura gently picked up Kagome. "You have been given a task, Sesshouamru. The more time you spend here, avoiding your duties the more you hurt her. I will not allow this to continue. You are just as bad as your brother. He never hurt her on both the physical and emotional level." With that Kagura vanished, and smiled. She knew that her reprimand would severely unsettle the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru Darcy had told her the words to say, as she answered the call that Kagome had put forth. Kagome needed her, and she had answered. She did not know how the well had allowed her to pass, but she owed the miko her life, many times over, and would make sure that the miko lived to fulfill her destiny.

The magic of the well shimmered around them, and Kagura gently transferred Kagome into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms, noting with a smile the way Kagome settled into his arms with a sigh.

"That one really hurt, Sesshouamru." Kagome's voice was quiet and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I am sorry, Kagome. I did not—"

"He meant it. I know you have changed." Kagome winced as she shifted in his arms. "I seem to have a habit of getting my blood all over your clean, white dress shirts." Kagome chuckled slightly. "I am tired, Sesshou, take care of me plea…" Kagome's voice faded as she fainted in his arms, and the Taiyoukai sighed.

"I hope I can make it up to her, Kagura. I will be worse to her still. You were correct when you told me that I was far worse to her than my brother ever was. It has not ended yet."

"Just continue to show her how much you care about her now, so that she remembers you, and not what he does to become you. She called you Sesshou, that is a start." Kagura smiled. "Do something nice for her before she goes back to the feudal era. Kikyo saw me come through the well. She knows that Kagome is here with us for now. She will make things right. Enjoy the time that you have with her, and use it well." Kagura walked away, and Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, retreating once again to the house that he took Kagome to when she was injured.

* * *

It was fortunate that Sesshoumaru had five hundred years or so to develop a salve for wounds inflicted by his own hands and claws. He was glad that in his unacknowledged desire for the young miko that he had not used poison to inflict the wounds, but she had lost a lot of blood. Sesshoumaru sighed, starting at the pale girl who lay in the bed at one of his private homes. Kagura was correct when she chastised him for harming Kagome. She was not a youkai, the rules did not apply to her. His damn pride, however, demanded a response, an admittance of superiority from the miko. She was the only one capable of making him doubt his self, and his strengths, for when she spoke it was with utter conviction of rightness, at least when she chastised him, and he admitted, even then, in the depths of him mind, that she was correct.

He would court her. He would have her. He had waited far too many years for her. But it was too early. Naraku had not yet been defeated, it would endanger her too much. But he could woo her, and acclimate her to the idea that he might care for her in a romantic way. Her heart was still guarded from the hurts that Inuyasha had unknowingly inflicted, and he knew that she was not ready to accept him. When the time came he would know what to do. For now, he needed to reaffirm in her mind that he, Sesshoumaru Darcy, was no longer the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. He still held that title, but he was no longer that angry inuyoukai. He now had something to live for, a reason to make sure that his lands flourished and that his people were happy. This house that she rested in had been built with her in mind. He had placed in it all the things that he thought she would like. Many of the design elements had come from things that Shippo had suggested. As her son and ward he had known far more about young woman then he had when the house had been commissioned for her.

"Sesshou?" Kagome's voice was sleepy as she laid a hand on his knee. He glanced up at her, hiding the surprise. He had been so absorbed in thought that he had not noticed that she had awaken.

Kagome smiled weakly at him as she caught his gaze. "Don't reflect upon the past. I am fine." Sitting up Kagome noted that she was wearing one of Kagura's favorite nightgown and she laughed slightly. "I gather that you all did not wish to alert my mother that I was injured and back in this time?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Kagome, I—"

Sesshoumaru fell silent as Kagome shifted, her legs sliding over the bed, her knees pressing against his as she faced him and leaned forward, her forehead resting against his as he cradled his face in his hands, their faces hidden in a curtain of hair.

"Wrong or right, Sesshou, you did what you thought was needed at the time. I cannot fault you for that." Her voice was a whisper. "You worry too much, that I will think you are still that youkai. You are a confidant youkai, a leader of your people. Where has Sesshoumaru gone, and why is this self doubting youkai here in his place. The Sesshoumaru who has come to hold a place in my heart is not that cruel creature who harmed me. Nor is Kagura that same as she was then. I care for who you all are now. Your past will not change this future." Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru's gaze to meet hers and she gasped at the intensity of the amber gaze.

"Trust me, Sesshoumaru. Trust that I can know the difference." Her voice was hesitant, and she was afraid that Sesshoumaru would admit that he could not, or that he would not trust her.

"You would not be alone with this Sesshouamru if I did not trust you, miko." Sesshoumaru allowed a grin to pull at his lips and it widened as Kagome chuckled.

"Ah, the Sesshoumaru we all know is coming back from his vacation."

"Indeed. It seems that I took a temporary leave of my sensibilities. You must forgive me." Sesshoumaru stood. "You still have a little while longer before you must return. I have left a gift for you in the bathing area. If you would not mind getting cleaned up, I have a surprise for you before you go. Think of it as an apology, my final one, for this incident. He will never apologize to you, so I must."

Kagome smiled and shooed Sesshoumaru out of the room as she gingerly stood. "The sooner you let me get started with the bathing process the sooner we get to this surprise apology of yours." Kagome shuffled towards the bathroom, still stiff, but upon gentle examination of the wounds, glad to find that there were no longer ten holes in her side.

"Remind me to thank Kagura." Kagome called as she heard the door shut, and though she knew that Sesshoumaru heard her, he did not answer. Clothing fell to the floor as she moved, and Kagome used the opportunity to test her range of motion. She noted that while stiff, he had healed much more quickly that she should have, and thought that having had five hundred years to brood on this moment, and Sesshoumaru really did brood, that he had found a way to accelerate the healing process. It showed her the depth of his change, and she was glad that he had become the youkai that he was today. It was draining to deal with the Sesshoumaru of old, and that was what got her in so much trouble. He exuded such an intensity that it took all her effort to keep his jaki from overwhelming her. She could not tell him this, for it would reveal a weakness of her into his hands. She would mention that to Sesshouamru tonight, and see if he had any suggestions.

Kagome noted with pleasure that Sesshoumaru had a reconstructed hot spring for a bath, and after using the shower quickly to scrub off and wash her hair, Kagome sank into the hot spring with a sigh.

Kagome reflected back on what the Taiyoukai had told her. His response to her was a manifestation of her actions towards him. She was not attracted to the Taiyoukai, she hid it well, but he scared her. He had no qualms about harming her, and if he had his way she would be dead by now, many times over. He might desire her, but she did not desire the taoyoukai. Kagome, wondered, however, if Sesshoumaru of the past had been picking up on her friendship with the current Sesshouamaru. It was likely that his scent, along with the others, was mingled with hers, letting him know of her close acquaintance and familiarity with several youkai, but she did not think that would be enough to indicate interest. She wasn't interested in Sesshouamru like that. She wasn't. He was a friend. She was still trying to come to terms with her unrequited feelings for Inuyasha. She did not like Sesshoumaru like that.

Kagome felt the heat of a blush cover her cheeks, however, as she remembered the warmth of Sesshoumaru's forehead against hers, and that unreadable intensity in his eyes.

She didn't like him in that way. She didn't.

Kagome could tell that her protests were halfhearted, but she sighed bitterly. What would that Sesshoumaru want with the cast off of Inuyasha, his half brother. She still marveled at their friendship, and that would be enough.

hr size"10" width"100"

Sesshoumaru found himself fidgeting as he waited for Kagome to finish her bath and join him for their evening together. The great demon Sesshouamru was nervous. He might call it apprehension, or concern, but truth be told, he was nervous. Tonight he needed to make sure that Kagome realized that he was nothing like the demon that took pleasure burying his claws in her side in a misplaced attempt to discipline her. Kagura was correct when she chastised him for his action. It was not his place to discipline her. She was a human. She was not his mate, not his subject, not his in any way. If nothing else he should be showing her respect because of her place as the miko of the shikon no tama. That ranking took precedence over his as a taiyoukai because she was doing something that no one else could do except her. He was doing what his father had before him, and his before that. Sesshoumaru, however, was a very prideful creature. And his pride, in many cases, came before all else. He had blemished his pride, however, and tonight he was to regain it.

Kagome was one of the two people who were capable of making him nervous. There were many cases of this, most of them involved him thinking back on the past, but even at a taiyoukai he had been worried about her. But concern is not something a taiyoukai is to understand, and so he struck out at her.

He shook his head. He was disgusted with is past self. He really was.

Rin was the only other he had ever worried about, and that –

His train of though stopped as Kagome stepped from her room into the room that he currently sat in, lounge for her personal use, should she choose to stay at the house for an extended period of time.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Kagome's voice was soft, and she did not look at Sesshouamru as she pulled at her dress. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, sitting loose on the base of her neck. He has chosen a simple shift dress for her, black silk, and he thought she looked stunning in the dress.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Sesshoumaru rose, and moved to stand next to Kagome. "This evening is for you, my lady, shall we?" He bowed, and extended a hand towards Kagome. Glancing up at her face he was pleased to see the slight blush that covered her cheeks, as she placed a hand in his, her gaze finally meeting his.

"Sesshouamru Darcy is still your friend, is he not?" Sesshouamru's voice was soft, and Kagome drew her gaze from his.

"I am sorry, Sesshou. I just cant help but remember the way that he smiled when he—" She shook her head. "I know that you would not do that to me, but I wonder how much more he will do to me. I don't like seeing you like that, and I know that you don't like what it is that he did to me. I—I don't want the memories to pain you, and I—"

Kagome stopped as Sesshoumaru swept her up into a tight embrace.

"I will not lie to you and claim that he will never hurt you again. I am not that foolish. But I swear, that if you will let me, I will be here every time that he does hurt you,to remind you that he will become what I am today, and that he will not always be that creature. That he will not always need to prove himself the stronger one, to salve his pride by harming you." Sesshoumaru drew back slightly, hi arms still around her, catching her gaze. "Listen with care, Miko of the Shikon no Tama. You outrank that taiyoukai Sesshouamru. It wounds his pride that a mere ningen female could outrank him. He will not admit to himself that a mere human woman could be of greater importance than he. You are the only one that can protect the shikon no tama. No one else can do what you do. Kikyo was once the shikon miko, but that job has fallen to you. He merely does what his father before him did, and his father before that. That makes you more significant that it does him. That is part of why he strikes out at you. Remind him that he forgets himself, and his rank. It will help with what is to come. And above all remind him that since you are not a demon, since he has no claim to you, and since you outrank him, that if he dares lay a hand on him again you can demand retribution from him." Sesshoumaru sank to his knees, his head bowed, resting lightly against her stomach, his hands at his side.

"Forgive this Sesshoumaru for all that he is done for you. Demand whatever retribution you will of me, for I have shamed my name and my house by striking out at you. This Sesshouamru does not deserve the honor of your presence in his house, not of your friendship." Sesshouamru's voice was rough with emotion. This was not how he had planned the evening to go, this was not what he wanted her to return to the feudal era with. He clenched his hands, and he could feel the blood running down his hands, onto the floor.

"Sesshou – I didn't mean—" Kagome sank down next to him, pulling him to her body, one hand against the back of his neck, the other wrapped around his shoulders. "I know that you are not him. And I thank you for helping me understand why he does what he does. I know that would never do to me now what he does to me then. I cherish the friendship that we have. Do not let the guilt eat away at you, and become anyone other then the Sesshoumaru that you are."

She smiled as his arms slid around her, embracing her.

"It cannot be good for a soul, even a youkai one, to let five hundred years worth of guilt and grief accumulate, Sesshou. Let the guilt go, I will still be here when you finish." She knew that Sesshoumaru would not cry. He still had too much pride for that, but she hoped, that for tonight, he would at least allow a little bit of weakness to show, so this guilt would stop haunting him. She could feel him tremble, and his arms tightened around her, but he did not cry.

"This Sesshoumaru does not deserve your friendship, Kagome."

"I don't deserve yours either, Sesshouamru, but friendship isn't about deserving or undeserving. Your friends are those you connect with, those that you allow to know you, those you care for, and who care for you. What you do or do not do has nothing to do with anything." She moved back, and with a smile, brushed Sesshouamru;s hair out of his eyes, her hand lingering for a moment on his cheek. She smiled at him, and he saw mischief in her smile. "I am sure that you did not intend this evening to be a emotional rollercoaster, collapsed on the floor, overcome by emotions, and that you have something planned, so shall we?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. He would not mind the evening that she was insinuating, though he doubted she realized that it was she referred to. He merely chose to answer with. "It is as the lady suggests." He rose, and taking Kagome's hand pulled her to her feet. "Would an evening in the labyrinth garden, with a peaceful dinner of udon and sashimi be to your liking?"

"You have a labyrinth?" Kagome smiled. "I have read about them, but I have never seen one. This will indeed be a night to remember."

"That is my sincerest desire." Sesshoumaru lead Kagome though the house, and out into the garden.

_Remember, tonight I shall not court her. I shall merely instill the idea into her head that she is a beautiful and attractive woman. There will be no courting. _Sesshouamru glanced at Kagome, and sighed to himself. _This will be difficult indeed. I have desired her for hundreds of years now. What it a few more weeks if not months?_


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to write. My beta, lovely person that she is, got it back to me ASAP. I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter is in the works. Hope to have it up soon, though no promises.

* * *

Matchbox 20 – Bent

If I fall along the way

Pick me up and dust me off

And if I get too tired to make it

Be my breath so I can walk

If I need some other love

Give me more than I can stand

And when my smile gets old and faded

Wait around I'll smile again

Shouldn't be so complicated

Just hold me and then

Just hold me again

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

If I couldn't sleep could you sleep

Could you paint me better off

Could you sympathize with my needs

I know you think I need a lot

I started out clean but I'm jaded

Just phoning it in

Just breaking the skin

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

Start bending me

It's never enough

I feel all your pieces

Start bending me

Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in

Shouldn't be so complicated

Just touch me and then

Just touch me again

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

* * *

_Kikyo, are you ready for this? _Kagome asked Kikyo, and she could feel Kikyo's agreement. They were outside of Naraku's castle. It was time to put their plan in motion. Kagome had the feeling that this would be part of the events leading to the final battle. Kikyo was positioned at the front entrance to the castle. She would distract Naraku while Kagome, with the shinigami, would replace Kagura and Kanna's hearts with the ones that she and Kikyo had infused with jaki.

_Wait a moment, Kikyo, we have a visitor._

_Will he behave himself this time, Kagome?_

_I should be fine. I was given some lessons on how to deal with irritable taiyoukai. _Kagome turned slightly, leaning against the tree she had been hiding behind.

"I do hope that you have come to apologize, Sesshoumaru." Kagome met the gaze of the taiyoukai with unflinching steadiness, ignoring the hatred that burned in his eyes.

"What gives you the delusion that this taiyoukai would apologize to a mere ningen."

"A few reasons actually. First, you know that as the miko of the shikon no tama, I, a mere ningen, outrank you. Secondly, I am not a youkai, as you take such pleasure in pointing out. Your treatment of me the other day was the way that you would punish an insolent youkai. You have no right to punish me because I am not one of your own. You erred and should I choose to bring it to the attention of the other taiyoukai then you would be disgraced among your peers, and they would never take your power seriously again." Kagome smiled slightly. "As I understand it I could demand retribution from you, and you would have no choice but to grant it. As it is all I wish for from you is an apology and an explanation as to what business you would possibly have here."

"I owe you nothing."

"Then you lie to yourself. Leave." Kagome turned her back to the taiyoukai, and she could feel his anger.

"It would be in your best interest, Sesshoumaru, to be a true leader and admit your mistake."

"What are you and the undead miko doing here at Nakaru's castle?"

"It is not your concern what I do." Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru. "If you will not apologize I will take the action to have my honor restored and yours ruined. Is that not how things work in your world? The strongest survive? I outrank you, and in all actuality the safety of the only one capable of purifying the shikon no tama and restoring peace to these lands is far more important than the pride of a taiyoukai. That is part of why I outrank you, isn't it? Or is it that anyone can be a taiyoukai, while very specific and special people can be a shikon no miko? Only ningen females, actually."

"Do you intentionally taunt me, miko?"

"Taunting you is not my intent. I only meant to remind you of how you overstepped your bounds when you injured me and remind you why exactly it is that you owe me an apology." Kagome turned, her gaze was fierce. "I am not your play thing, Sesshoumaru. You cannot intimidate me like you do everyone else. If you cannot pay me the respect that I deserve, then I will make it known what you did to me." Kagome moved towards Sesshoumaru, and he noticed her hand had fallen to the dagger that was strapped to her side.

"Woman you will not threaten this Sesshoumaru." He stepped towards her with a growl, and she smirked.

"If that Sesshoumaru does not give me a reason to feel threatened, then I will not feel the need to protect myself from him. As it is I have all the reason in the world to distrust you." Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru. "My apology?"

"You will never get one, miko." Sesshoumaru spun on his heel. "This Sesshoumaru will, however, consider what you have said, and he will ensure that the miko of the shikon no tama no longer has a reason to feel the need for retribution." Sesshoumaru disappeared in the trees and Kagome smiled.

"I owe you Darcy."

_Kikyo, I am ready._

_That took longer than I expected._

_I am sorry, but it is not easy to talk a taiyoukai down from a conflict when he is wrong._

Kagome moved towards the castle. _Just let me know when it is ok for me to let them in; they are a little anxious. And be careful. He will be suspicious._

_Let me handle Naraku. I only need to keep him occupied long enough for you to accomplish your task. _

_I know. _

Kagome moved silently through the trees, the shinigami following closely behind her, low to the ground. Kagura and Kanna had told them that the hearts were kept in the basement, while the throne room that Naraku occupied was on the second floor. When he sensed Kikyo on his grounds he would come out to meet her. That would give Kagome enough time to guide the shinigami into the castle. It was risky, but it was the only plan that was in the least bit feasible.

Kikyo kept her connection to Kagome open, allowing information to flow along the connections of their souls. Kagura and Kanna were in the front, on either side and a little to the front of Naraku. Kagome moved to the doorway inside. It was an outer exit to the basement area, the dungeons. The shinigami moved silently through the doorway and down the castle. Within their ethereal forms they each cradled a heart.

Kagome spread her senses out, feeling for anyone who might be in the area, but all she could feel were Kagura, Kana, Naraku and Kikyo. It would be a miracle if they could pull this off, and that seemed to be what was happened. The shinigami had reached the jars containing the hearts, and this is where Kagome had to do her thing. Extending her power like her lessons had taught her Kagome focused her awareness on the hearts. The shinigami has been instructed to release the hearts that they held into the jars when they felt Kagome's power flow through them. Kagome had to time it exactly. The hearts would be released into the jars the moment that Kagome masked the aura of the true hearts. The shinigami would then retrieve these hearts and bring them to Kagome. She gathered her power around her. This would take a dramatic thrust of her power at once, completely masking two youkai auras, but she knew she could do it. Kagome was tense as she released her powers, and almost instantaneously she could feel the shinigami release the hearts, picking up the ones that Kagome was shielding.

She could feel a brief lapse in the jaki, and she could feel Naraku startle. As he moved to investigate, leaving Kikyo at the entrance of the palace, Kagome, and the shinigami were back in the forest, hiding. Kikyo, with a brief nod and a smile to Kagura and Kanna, disappeared as well. She headed out of the forest in plain sight, the opposite direction of where Kagome hid, the hearts safely in her possession as the shinigami rejoined with Kikyo.

Kagome sagged against a tree, tired, with a smile, and frowned as she felt Sesshoumaru's presence.

_Kikyo, there may be trouble. He is back. _

Kagome struggled to stand before Sesshoumaru entered the clearing.

_Do I need to come?_

_I think I will be fine. If you don't hear from me in five minutes then come. _

Kagome did not speak as Sesshoumaru came up to her, noting her weakened state.

"Did your plan work?"

Kagome nodded, but tensed as Sesshoumaru moved towards her.

"Relax, miko of the shikon no tama. I will return you to your camp. Then, my debt to you will be paid." Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome in his arms and in a flash he was gone.

_I am fine, Kikyo. Sesshoumaru is merely repaying a debt. I will see you back at the camp. _

Kagome allowed herself to relax in Sesshoumaru's hold.

"I would have been fine."

"That is a possibility, but in case Naraku was a little overzealous in his patrols this evening, or in case he got suspicious that Kikyo came to have a conversation, you need to be far from his castle. The safety of the miko of the shikon no tama should be foremost, should it not?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "I will join you and defeat this half-breed. It needs to be done."

"Why, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome shifted so she looked at Sesshoumaru. He stopped near the camp and set Kagome on the ground.

"A request was made by the miko of the shikon no tama of the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. Honor demands that I concede to her request." Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to Kagome. "I will return in the morning." Sesshoumaru walked off and Kagome watched him leave. Soon Kikyo came up beside her.

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so." Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Something has changed, and I don't know if it has to do with my words or something else." Kagome sighed. "I don't know if it was a good idea to talk about duty to Sesshoumaru, but for the moment there seems to be peace between us." Kagome sighed. "He will return in the morning. We should tell the others. I also need to call Kanna and Kagura to us, so that they might have their hearts back."

Kikyo nodded. "I will tell Inuyasha of the arrival of his brother. If you go to the hot spring Kanna and Kagura will be there soon." Kagome nodded and headed towards camp to gather her things and head towards the hot spring. After all, if she was going to be there she might as well bathe.

As they entered the camp Inuyasha glanced up, glaring.

"Did your errand go well?"

Kikyo nodded. "Things went exactly as we wished them to. With this accomplished we can attack Naraku in force. Several days from now should be perfect." Kikyo glanced at Kagome who nodded and headed out of camp. Inuyasha glanced after the young woman but Kikyo shook her head. Sango and Miroku had moved closer at the mention of attacking Naraku. "Kagome is just going to the hot spring, Inuyasha. She will be back soon. We all, however, need to discuss a few things." Kikyo waited until Kagome was out of site before she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru spoke with Kagome while we were out on our errand." Kikyo paused, formulating her words carefully. "Listen well—the taiyoukai of the Western lands is, at the request of the shikon no miko, coming to our aid so that we may defeat Naraku."

"What?" Sango gasped and paled, while Miroku looked on blankly.

"WHAT???" Inuyasha bellowed, gaping at Kikyo.

Kikyo glanced to Sango. "You realize then."

Sango nodded. "I didn't think that she knew, that she would…."

"It became necessary for her to know." Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, listen for a moment. As the miko of the shikon no tama, Kagome is the single most important person right now. If she makes a request of someone, by merit of her position, her request should be granted. She outranks everyone." Kikyo sighed. "She will not make a large issue of it, but when she has to she will pull rank. Sesshoumaru coming to this group, while useful, will cause some tension. It would be best, Inuyasha, if you refrained from calling Kagome names. Your brother might be forced to defend her against your comments, and if that were the case Kagome would be very unhappy."

"What do you mean defend her?"

"Inuyasha." Sango shifted in her place. "Kagome asked Sesshoumaru to join us, and he is in order to preserve his honor. While he is with us he also needs to protect her honor. While she is a human, she is also the miko of the shikon no tama. If you call her wench or anything else, Sesshoumaru might have to take action against you for insulting and harming the miko of the shikon no tama." Sango sighed. "I don't think that Kagome realized this when she was taught about her rank. I should tell her." Sango moved to go to the hot spring.

"Wait until she gets back, Sango. Kagome is completing some business that was left unfinished on our errand."

"But she is bathing." Inuyasha spat and Kikyo laughed.

"And that excludes the possibility that Kagome might have an errand to complete before or after her bath."

"Feh." Inuyasha jumped up into a tree, and Sango settled beside Kikyo. Shippo was asleep near Kirara and Sango watched the pair.

"Why did she invoke her status as the miko of the shikon no tama."

Kikyo leveled her gaze at Sango. "I will tell you, but you can take no action."

Sango frowned for a moment, before slowly nodding.

Kikyo began to speak, her voice the barest whisper. "Sesshoumaru tried to punish Kagome as he would an insubordinate youkai. Kagome would not yield to him. The ones who train her at home pointed out her rank in relation to him as a way to help deal with the issue. They told her only what she needed to know, I am sure." Kikyo sighed. "Kagome is traveling a hard road, and the wounds that Sesshoumaru inflicted were severe. He owes her retribution, should she claim it, for he has no dominion over her. She pointed that out to him this afternoon, among other things, and hence we have arrived at this unsteady truce."

"His reaction, while despicable, is to be expected." Sango sighed. "A strong woman challenging a taiyoukai can be taken as many things. I am sure that he made her aware of this, but that doesn't mean that Kagome will change. Evoking her rank will help protect her, and maybe if he gets to know her she won't need the rank as a shield any longer."

"Indeed." Kikyo mused. "We shall have to see."

* * *

Kagome sank into the hot spring with a sigh. Kagura and Kanna would come, so there was no reason that she could not enjoy the hot spring while she waited.

Something important had happened that afternoon, and she knew that she was missing the significance of it. If Kikyo and Sango did not have an answer then she would go home and find out. In fact she would probably go home that night. If the final battle was to be soon she wished to have one last talk with her friends, and to clarify with Sesshoumaru Darcy what had just happened. It was most likely a turning point of the relationship, but she knew that she had missed the significance of it. It was odd, having one Sesshoumaru lead her relationship to another to form the relationship that they had in the future. It made her head hurt; she didn't really like to think about it.

Kagome slipped further into the hot spring as she felt Kagura and Kanna approaching. Kagura settled at the side of the spring, tracing a finger in the water while Kanna settled onto a rock, her mirror cradled in her lap.

Kagome smiled at the pair. "Your hearts are with my things. You should recognize the aura in them. If you will get them I can finish the process. I will still keep them masked until the time is right, but you will have your own heart. We cannot have Naraku sense them, nor hear them beating." Kagome sighed. "I wish I could do more."

"You have done more than enough." Kagura gently clutched her heart to her chest. "This has been a dream, but we did not dare think it a reality." Kagura gasped as her heart sank back into her chest, and Kanna smiled as hers did the same.

"Naraku was suspicious, but he did not know why Kikyo came. He will attack soon, if you do not attack first." Kagura stood. "I must get back before we are missed." Kagura bowed. "We owe you a debt of honor, Kagome, miko of the shikon no tama. I pray that we live to repay it." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, and in an instant she and Kanna were gone.

* * *

Kagome sighed. The last few days had been hell, and her visit home had not helped. Sango had explained what had just happened, and that had sent Kagome running home. Sesshoumaru Darcy had been waiting for her. Kagome had been less than patient in demanding an explanation from him, and when he had explained she had been speechless.

At first he hadn't answered her, merely grabbed her arm and gently guided her to an awaiting car. As they drove aimlessly around town Sesshoumaru explained.

"What the taiyoukai did is inexcusable. To try and force youkai laws and customs on you is an indication of the esteem that he holds you in, even if you do not yet see it. You scolded him for desiring you, and you are not far from the truth." Sesshoumaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When you confronted him, you proclaimed your awareness of who you are and the status you hold in that time. You, by acknowledging the role you play, the title you hold, claim your position in the society of the time. Since you are aware of your rank, the taiyoukai can no longer push you around. Once you admit you know what he is doing is wrong, he can no longer continue on the current path, banking on your ignorance." Sesshoumaru Darcy sighed. "It is very hard to explain. Youkai society is very complex, but by claiming your position as the miko of the shikon no tama and informing Sesshoumaru that you are within your rights to claim retribution from him, you showed that you are worthy of the rank that you have been bestowed, and the honor that comes with it. Only one other has dared to use her title to claim equality and superiority of rank, and that was Midoriko."

Kagome merely nodded, her eyes wide as she took in all the information that she had been given.

"He is an ally, not a friend. Keep that in mind." Sesshoumaru did not look at Kagome. "You need to rest. These next few days will exhaust you."

"I know…" Her voice was soft, hesitant.

"You still doubt, Kagome?"

"I don't know the outcome. I don't know what I am supposed to do. For all I know I will die in this battle, and all that you have done is to ensure the victory that we all so desperately wish."

"Do you think I could sit here so impassively if I knew that you would see your end tomorrow? I know that things might change, and that the worst could happen, but Kagome, for you to think that I—"

"It isn't that I think that. It is that it is so unknown. What if I do something wrong, change something that I should not. Nothing will be the same again."

"We all have our roles to play, Kagome, and in training you we have been playing the roles that we have been given, to ensure the future that you are to have while protecting our own past and present. Trust us and trust yourself. You know that in all things, as a miko, if you do not believe in yourself and your ability to do something, then it cannot be done. That was the hardest obstacle that you had to overcome. You must believe." Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome, his eyes swirling with an array of emotions. "Go say hello to your mother, then go back and get as much rest as you can. We will be here waiting for you, when your tasks are complete." Sesshoumaru paused. "When you return I have something which I must discuss with you."

"I can stay here, if you want to talk now." Kagome ignored the door of the car opening, and the driver waiting for her to get out.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It can wait until your return." He smiled. "Take care and be safe. The prayers of all of us are with you."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome leave the car, and his gaze did not stray from her form as she walked up the steps. It would be cliché to say that she was walking to meet her fate, but in a way, the purpose of her presence in the past would culminate in the actions that she would take in the next few days.

* * *

Kagome could not sleep that night, but with a battle looming that was to be expected. She thought it would be safe to postulate that no one had slept much that night, but she wasn't certain. When she had returned to the feudal era the walk back to Kaede's village had been eerily quiet. Shippo and Rin were just inside the village, playing quietly, and Kikyo and Inuyasha were no where to be seen. Sango and Miroku were talking quietly by a tree, and for once Miroku was behaving himself, his hands folded in his lap as he played with the prayer beads, the symbol of his curse. With a soft sigh Kagome had made her way towards Kaede's hut and began to polish her weapons and armor, working out restless energy.

That had been hours ago, before the group had settled down for the evening, each trying in their own way to achieve sleep. Sesshoumaru had slipped into the camp that night, and no one stirred as he entered the hut.

In the morning Kagome once again began to polish her weapons, musing over each one that she had been given. She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on her as she did so, but she did not acknowledge the heaviness of his gaze as she took inventory of her weapons.

Bow and arrow

Knifes both for throwing and for defense

A short sword

She was unsure if she should take the sword into battle with her, but since it had been given, she thought it would be unwise for her to leave the sword at Kaede's. Both the knives and the sword could fit beneath her armor, seamless incorporated into the armor, so unless you saw Kagome put the armor on you could not tell how much she was armed. She did not want to give Naraku knowledge of her new abilities and skills. Surprise was key, and she was the weapon.

"How shall we go about this?" Kikyo settled next to Kagome, already dressed for the day. All the others settled around Kagome, and she could see the briefest flicker of irritation cross Sesshoumaru's visage. She knew that he was not used to following, but that was the role he was to play this day.

"Our biggest element will be that of surprise." Kagome drew in a breath, trying to steady her voice. She had thought a lot about this, trying to figure out how the battle would go, and she thought that she had an answer.

"Kikyo, Naraku knows that you are with us, and given your appearance yesterday he is expecting you to come. You are the only miko that Naraku will feel threatened by." She smiled. "He will expect you and Inuyasha to attack head on, while Sango, Kirara and Miroku follow. I am expected to lag behind, hiding in the shadows of the protection of the forest with Shippo and Rin. We shall give him what he expects." Kagome smiled. "I would suggest that Sesshoumaru join Kikyo and Inuyasha at the front of the battle, and I will do what needs to be done. I know what part I have to play; I know what I have been trained for. It is surprise that we need, and I cannot use that element if I am at the front of the battle." Kagome sighed. "I need to lure Naraku to me."

She could see the surprise in the gazes of all as she spoke.

"This is unacceptable." Sesshoumaru's voice was low. "This Sesshoumaru is not a diversion to occupy Naraku."

"It doesn't matter what you desire, Sesshoumaru. The request was that you come to the aid of the shikon no miko in this battle. In doing as I say you will be aiding. All that is required of you is that you fight alongside Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome locked gazes with the taiyoukai. "I am here to meet my fate, to do what I need to do to make sure that we all make it through this battle, and the shikon no tama be restored and protected, and that Naraku is defeated. I will not allow you to compromise this because you feel that your lordly self would be better suited doing something else." Kagome drew in a deep breath. "In agreeing to come to my aid in this, you agreed to take my orders, Sesshoumaru. If you have issues with it you can leave."

Kagome fixed her gaze on Kikyo, who nodded.

"Kagome-sama, forgive me for saying this, but are you certain that the training that you have undergone has prepared you for this?"

"All I have done has been guided by those here, my training sculpted by those who knew what abilities that I would need." She could see that she caught Sesshoumaru's attention with her words. "I have been trained by mikos of all ages, from now through to my time, and by those guardians assigned to help me." Kagome smiled at Kikyo, whose eyes widened. "I am grateful for what all of you have done to contribute to my readiness for this battle. You will have to trust me, and trust that you all have prepared me properly for this." Kagome stood, gathering her armor, clothing and weapons in her hands.

"I am the last one who needs to get ready. Once I am changed we will leave. Shippo, I am leaving you here to look after Rin. You have the amulet that I gave you, and Rin has been given one as well. If anything happens, I know that you will be brave and protect Rin. I will come as soon as I can." Shippo nodded and shifted closer to Rin, who stared at Kagome with wide eyes.

"You will come back, Kagome?" Her voice shook and Kagome nodded.

"Of course." She smiled at Rin. "I will make sure that your Sesshoumaru-sama makes it back as well." Kagome laughed as Rin beamed at her, and chuckled as she felt Sesshoumaru's irritation.

* * *

It seemed that Naraku was expecting them, for the forest around his castle was quiet. They were unsure what force of resistance to expect from Naraku.

Kagura and Kanna had been contacted, their secret still safe between Kagome and Kikyo. They had been informed by Kanna that Naraku had a surprise for them, and Kagura had sounded apologetic as she announced it.

_You will know when the moment is right, Kagura, when you and Kanna will be free. I hope that you will help us fight, but if you choose to flee we will not hold it against you._

Kagome focused her gaze on Naraku's castle, and stiffened as she felt his miasma begin to permeate the area.

"Kikyo, will you take care of it?" Kagome's voice was soft, and Kikyo nodded. She cleared the air around them, so they could move unhindered though the forest. It was odd to think that this group of six was to defeat Naraku. As they neared the gate to the castle the group paused.

Kikyo turned to Kagome, her voice cold.

"It would be best if you stayed here, reincarnation. Your presence in this battle would only hinder us." Kikyo made sure her voice carried to the castle. "I will not let you get in the way. The destruction of Naraku is mine, and a mere reincarnation is worthless." Kikyo spun on her heel and walked into the castle grounds. Sesshoumaru sneered.

"A worthless ningen female like you can do nothing." He followed Kikyo into the palace grounds.

"Feh." Inuyasha followed Kikyo, though Kagome could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You are the one with the shikon shards. It is probably best if you stay here, Kagome-sama." Miroku's voice was level. "Leave the fighting to us." Miroku laid a hand on grown firecat Kirara's shoulder, and guided Kirara and Sango into the palace grounds.

"But…" Kagome's voice trailed off, and she clutched her bow uselessly.

"Naraku, we have come to defeat you." Kikyo's voice rang out in the palace courtyard, and his laughter echoed through the palace grounds. Everyone's eyes shifted to the roof as the baboon covered visage of Naraku appeared on the roof.

"I did not think that your presence the other day was merely a scouting episode, Kikyo." The hanyou laughed. "You surprise me. I had hoped that you would be convinced to take my offer of being my mate and companion, but it seems that you remain too human for my tastes. He sneered. Death seems to have tainted your purity." He smiled, the baboon cape falling off to reveal a sneer.

"Your death will reunite your soul with Kagome's and then I shall have what I truly desire. The purity of the shikon miko and the completed shikon no tama." As he spoke demons began to swarm forth from his body and from the palace, quickly surrounding the group.

Kagura and Kanna appeared at his side, and tossed to the feet of Naraku was the bound, unconscious figure of a wolf youkai.

"Kouga…" Kagome's gasp was soft, and she could tell that the others had not yet noticed Kouga in their haste to protect themselves.

_Kikyo, Naraku has Kouga. He is bound and injured on the roof._

Kagome watched the battle unfold, making sure to have erected a barrier around herself. It wasn't to protect herself, but to let her know if anything came within 50 feet of her person.

Kagome waited, watching. Kikyo and Inuyasha fought back to back, Kikyo's arrows glowing with her miko powers, killing all those in the path of her arrows. Inuyasha, in typical Inuyasha fashion was shouting attacks as he wildly swung his sword. He was taking out parts of the castle with his actions, and Naraku seemed irritated at this, if the snarl that crossed his face as bits of his castle was destroyed was any indication of his mood.

Miroku used his staff to knock youkai away, while Sango used her Hiraikotsu to destroy all those in her path. Kirara fought by the side of her mistress and all were covered in blood and guts, seemingly all from the youkai that they fought. None of the youkai were challenging, if the bored expression on Sesshoumaru's face was any indication, and Kagome wondered when the real show of force would come.

Kagome saw Naraku speak to Kanna and Kagura, and knew that what was to come next could not be good. She stiffened as she saw them disappear, and when she felt their presence behind her, she finished the spells that she needed to so that their hearts were all their own. She could see that Naraku was still in the room of the palace, and knew that no puppet simulacrum had been sent with the two youkai.

"You two are free to go. If Naraku wants me he will have to come get me himself." Kagome smiled as Kanna and Kagura moved to stand beside her. "How did he capture Kouga? What does he plan to do with him?"

"We do not know what is planned, just that we were to capture the ookami in exchange for lives of his remaining tribe members." Kanna's voice was soft.

"I would gather that he will attempt to get your acquiescence to his plans for you in exchange for the life of the ookami."

"If I let you bring me to Naraku would we be able to rescue Kouga. You could then bring the both of us back here and flee."

Kagura nodded. "It is a risk, but the world does not deserve what Naraku has had us to do his tribe and his people. Kanna was to have captured your soul in her mirror. If you act subdued then we can bring you to him. Once we are on the roof I will place you near the ookami. Kanna and I will be on either side, and with a feather we will be gone. He will then know of our treachery, but he should blame it on Kikyo, not you."

"It will put her in danger." Kagome mused then nodded. "I will do it, and let Kikyo know of the backlash to follow.

Kagome had wondered why she had been trained to put herself into a partial meditative state, one that she knew brought an empty look to her face, but now she understood. She felt herself being placed on Kagura's feather, and she saw Kanna clutch her mirror in a way that would indicate that she had captured a soul.

Flying on the feather was enjoyable, and Kagome wished that she was more aware to enjoy the sensation, but she had a role to play, and they had an ookami to rescue.

Kagome could hear the shouts of her companions as they were carried towards Naraku, having been captured by Kagura and Kanna. Kagome ignored it all though, focused on staying in her meditative state. She could hear Naraku laugh as Kagura settled the trio onto the roof of the palace, and she could see Kouga stir slightly.

"I have all that I need right now." Naraku sneered down at Inuyasha and the others. "There is nothing that you can do about it." Naraku stepped towards Kagome, gripping her face in his hand. Leaning in close to her he smiled against her cheek.

"You will be mine, little miko, and I shall enjoy the purity that you possess. You will be a rare treat, but one that I will enjoy." Naraku stepped away from Kagome, turning back towards the group.

He could see the rage on Sesshoumaru's face, and the horror on Inuyasha. He paused, when he saw the puzzled expression of Kikyo's face.

"Surprised, Kikyo?" Naraku stepped closer to the roof, and it was at that moment that Kagome lunged for Kouga. As she grabbed him, her arms barely able to span his chest to drag him to her she could feel them rising in the air, Kagura's feather beneath them.

Naraku turned with a strangled howl, rage covering his face.

"I will kill you. I have your hearts that you will die for this!"

Kagura tipped her head towards Naraku with a smile as she floated off into the distance, away from the battle, and she could hear the strangled howl of rage as Naraku discovered the treachery that had been planned against him.

Landing far from the castle Kagura helped Kagome place Kouga against a tree. In his semi-conscious state he struggled against the assistance from the wind youkai, but was too disoriented to truly resist.

"Kagura, Kanna, thank you so much for your help. I need to return to the battle, my role is not yet done." Kagome looked to Kouga. "Thank you for helping me rescue him. I will make sure to explain to him what you have done for him. It will take him a long time to accept what has happened, but I know that it will come to pass. Take care of yourselves, I hope to see you again." Kagome strode back towards the castle, and she was surprised to hear Kagura and Kanna fall into step behind her.

"The ookami will be fine where he is. We owe you our lives, we cannot abandon you now." Kanna spoke with an emotion to her voice that Kagome had never heard, and it gave Kagome pause.

"We will see this through to the end with you, no matter the cost. That is our vow." Kagura gripped her fan in her hand, her expression grim. "I have a score to settle with Naraku as well, we both do…unspeakable things we had to endure, unspeakable tasks we were forced to perform."

Kanna nodded her agreement. "Kohaku is still there. The demon slayer will be distracted. That is part of his plan, his desire to cause pain and chaos. Kohaku deserves the rest so long denied to him."

"This will end today, and then we can all begin to heal." Kagome glanced back over her shoulder, focusing her gaze on Kouga. He had come to during the conversation, and his gaze, leveled in the trio, was troubled.

"You owe them your life, Kouga. Think on what you have heard, we will talk when the battle is over. If you feel well enough they need your help at the main castle." Kagome disappeared into the forest with her two companions, and the ookami stared after them in the silence of the forest, the sounds of battle and screams of pain carrying to him from a distance.


	10. Chapter 8 part 1

Authors Note.

Sorry about the delay -- I know this is taking a very long time. I have the next chapter almost written -- just one more scene. I hope you all can wait another week or so. Thank you all for reading.

* * *

"This will end today, and then we can all begin to heal." Kagome glanced back over her shoulder, focusing her gaze on Kouga. He had come to during the conversation, and his gaze, leveled in the trio, was troubled. 

"You owe them your life, Kouga. Think on what you have heard, we will talk when the battle is over. If you feel well enough they need your help at the main castle." Kagome disappeared into the forest with her two companions, and the ookami stared after them in the silence of the forest, the sounds of battle and screams of pain carrying to him from a distance.

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration. She wanted to go help the others, but she could not. She had trained for months for this moment – months, and she knew that it was not yet the time. She helped when she could, sending her powers out to purify demons, but as she watched the battle she ached to do more. She made sure that her friends were safe, Kagura and Kanna by her side silently watching, but it was not time yet. Naraku stood on the roof, observing the battle, and her friends seemed to be winning. It was a false sense of security since she knew that could not be all he was capable of.

Kagome strangled her gasp as she saw tentacles burst forth from Naraku, watching then weave through the demons towards her friends. She threw her miko purification though the host of demons, towards the tentacles, but she knew that she would not be in time.

Naraku chuckled as silence settles over the battle field. Sesshoumaru stared down at his side, blinking in confusion, a tentacle puncturing his side. How was this possible, no one should be able to strike the taiyoukai – no one. Sesshoumaru glanced to Inuyasha, and saw him collapsed on the ground, the tentacle running though his thigh. Kikyo was kneeling at his side and Naraku sneered.

"Your loyalties are thin as always, Kikyo."

"You are mistaken, Naraku. My loyalty is where is always should have been, and where it will remain now. Against you." Kikyo pulled out a knife and cut the tentacle that pierced Inuyasha's leg away. Naraku didn't make a sign that the motion hurt, and he stepped to the side as Sesshoumaru flashed to his side, a hand around his neck.

"No one dares touch this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru dug his claws into Naraku's neck, and the hanyou smiled.

"You think it would be that easy to defeat me."

Kagome stiffened at the words and threw a shield up. Kagura and Kanna stiffened at the sudden surge of power, and Kagome stood as she heard Naraku chuckle.

"I am quite impressed, Kagome. You managed to turn my own offspring against me. And you have been orchestrating things from behind the scenes. You cannot believe that I would leave you alone here to meddle with things? I want the shikon no tama, and I will allow nothing to impede me in this. I will defeat you, and then I will have you, and when I am done with you I will toss you away. I will rule the world, and you will be nothing but an after thought."

"You are quite certain of your victory."

"You may appear strong now, but you are weak. Kikyo did not transfer her powers over to you. And I have the shikon no tama; there is no way for you to defeat me."

Kagome smiled, and Naraku stiffened. It wasn't a Kagome smile that adorned her face; it was a Sesshoumaru smile. Naraku shifted in place with a frown.

"Kagura, Kanna, please do not interfere, this is my battle." Kagome smiled slightly. "And when they notice, please try and keep them from interfering as well. Especially him."

"We will do our best, Miko-sama." Kanna's voice was soft and Kagome nodded her thanks as she pulled two long knives from her armor.

"Shall we begin, Naraku?" Kagome smiled and in a flash Naraku was advancing towards her.

* * *

It did not take long for the rest of the group to notice that Kagome was fighting Naraku. Sesshoumaru was the first to notice, after he destroyed the Naraku puppet, driving his clawed fist into the puppet and smiling as the puppet dissolved around his hand. Sesshoumaru turned and surveyed the battle below him. Kikyo was protecting Inuyasha while he bandaged his leg enough to stop the bleeding while it healed on its own. Kirara and the slayer were holding their own, a few scratches and wounds evident on their bodies. The monk, seeming safe from Naraku's samiyoushou, was using his wind tunnel to take care of the demons around him. This battle was too easy. Sesshoumaru frowned as he heard fighting from outside the castle, and when he saw Naraku fighting Kagome he growled. His jaki began to rise, and Inuyasha and Kikyo's gazes were drawn to the rooftop.

"Idiot miko." Sesshoumaru growled, easily jumping to the ground. He was irritated, to put it mildly. Kagome was outside fighting the real Naraku, while he was here playing with puppets. A puppet who had somehow managed to injure this Sesshoumaru. He was supposed to be aiding her in this fight, and she was battling without him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it that bothers you?" Kikyo appeared beside the taiyoukai, and he paused for a moment.

"Kagome is fighting Naraku." He continued walking, and Kikyo gaped after him.

"Was this her plan all along? Was this what her training lead her to?"

Sesshoumaru could hear Kikyo's soft murmur and growled.

The audacity of the shikon miko – if she dared.

Sesshoumaru strode towards the gates to the castle with purpose and frowned as Kanna and Kagura came to meet him.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. The miko-sama requested that you let her handle this on her own. She knows that you will not be pleased but this is what she asked." Kagura did not meet Sesshoumaru's gaze, something uncharacteristic for the wind youkai and he frowned.

"Why do you not look at me?"

"You will be displeased with the current turn of events. Kagome-sama placed a barrier on the entrance, to be activated when we entered. It appears that Naraku did so as well, to make sure that no one can interfere."

"Naraku's interference is unanticipated, but it was not unexpected." Kanna's voice was soft. "Naraku is not done with you all in here. We should prepare for battle."

Kagura nodded. "He will strike while he believes you all are distracted by Kagome."

Kagura moved away from Sesshoumaru and Kanna followed. They could feel his jaki rise, and they knew he was not pleased.

Naraku chuckled as he watched Sesshoumaru advance towards the entrance. He had maneuvered the fighting so that he and Kagome fought in front of the gate, in plain view of her friends. He would defeat her there, where they all could see. It would please him greatly to demoralize her friends so, to destroy them one last time in his victory. The taiyoukai especially needed a blow to his pride. He was only there, Naraku was certain, because of some sense of duty to the miko.

"So tell me, Kagome—" Naraku smiled, a smile that would bring chills to even the most composed individuals, "how did you manage to acquire the loyalty of the taiyoukai?" As Naraku spoke he sent tentacles flying at Kagome, which she easily sliced away with her blades.

"What services did you have to perform to convince him that you were worthy of his attentions?" Naraku vanished and appeared behind Kagome. She didn't flinch but slammed the blades behind her back before spinning to face Naraku.

He had avoided the blades but only barely.

"I am impressed, miko. It seems I will not be able to toy with you as I would have liked. If the services you offered him were anywhere near as good as the finesse you have exhibited in battle I can understand why Sesshoumaru is so upset that you are out here with me—alone."

Naraku lunged at Kagome, leaping high into the air. He would attack from above her. As he sent his tentacles flying at her he frowned as he saw that she didn't even move; her gaze was locked on the taiyoukai at the gate.

Naraku cursed as his tentacles slammed into a barrier and hissed as they were purified. He quickly jumped away from Kagome. He didn't know how she did it, but this purification was different. It was traveling up the tentacles that he had sent at her and was spreading.

Growling, Naraku pulled a knife from his side and sliced off the offending tentacles.

"I am not pleased with you, miko."

Kagome laughed.

"You aren't supposed to be pleased with me, Naraku. You are supposed to die at my hand. The shikon no miko has a duty to destroy all things that stand between her and the protection and purity of the shikon no tama. You are that thing, and as such, you will die." Kagome gave another cold smile and Naraku growled.

"Woman, where did you learn such a smile?"

"From those whom I trained with." Kagome turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru.

"I asked for your assistance in this battle, Sesshoumaru, not your assistance in this particular battle. This is my duty and mine alone." Kagome turned to face Naraku.

"Please go fight the battle that faces you now, and leave me to the battle that faces me." She looked over her shoulder and spoke softly, so Naraku could not hear. "I promise you have prepared me well for this battle, Sesshoumaru. You agreed to help in this battle because I asked you to. Will you not do as I ask now?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer as Kagome turned back to face Naraku, the barrier and her body falling away, and he growled, slamming his fist into the barriers that both she and Naraku had erected. He didn't flinch as his hand blistered but growled again.

"We will discuss this after the battle, miko. Make sure that you survive." Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and walked back to the battle and had to see this surprise that Naraku had in store for them.

"Now then, we can get back to the matter at hand." Naraku smirked and Kagome smiled in return.

"If you wish to meet your demise all the faster."

Kagome shifted, focusing her energy into her hands. It was time that she used her training. Kagome crossed the blades in front of her, so they formed an x, and soon the sound of metal on metal was heard as she separated the blades, flinging beams of purification at Naraku. She watched him tense, and as he leapt to the left she moved in to attack, following the rapid movements of the hanyou with a speed no one knew she possessed.

* * *

No one should have been surprised when Kohaku appeared on the roof, close to where the Naraku puppet had been. He has said that he a surprise in store for them, but all seemed hesitant to think of Kohaku as the only surprise. What was surprising, however, were the two figures that he had with him. As Kohaku appeared on the roof, the rattle of a chain sounded behind him. As he came into focus it became clear that he dragged two figures behind him, in chains. The group had been fighting off minor demons until this point, Kagura and Kanna slipping seamlessly into the battle beside them, but battle seemed to pause as Inuyasha and company took in Kohaku's figure. Behind him, bound and gagged, were Rin and Shippou.

Sesshoumaru growled, snarling at the figure on the roof, while Sango gasped. She could not believe it – she would not believe it. There was no way that Kohaku would have both Rin and Shippou. There was no way that Kohaku would do something like this.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed, running for Kirara, who landed beside her. Before anyone could move Sango had mounted Kirara, and the pair were flying towards the roof.

Sesshoumaru growled again, his hands clenching, his eyes bleeding red. "How dare he touch that which is this Sesshoumaru's."

Kikyo frantically tried to contact Kagome, using their joined souls as a conduit, but Kagome was slow in responding.

_Kagome, Kohaku just appeared, with Rin and Shippou. _

_Impossible. _Was Kagome's reply. _I will check it out though._

Kagome only barely dodged an attack from Naraku.

"It seems they have discovered my surprise." Naraku smiled as Sango's scream carried to his ears. "Everything is going according to plan."

"I will make sure that they know of your deception."

"Kukukuku – how do you know it is a deception, dear miko?"

Kagome laughed. "I have taken measures to protect that which is mine. I know that you do not have Rin or Shippou." She smiled and Naraku chuckled.

"You seem so sure – how can you know? A mere ningen cannot monitor two children in the midst of battle."

"Perhaps not a mere ningen, but you forget that I am the shikon no miko." Kagome smiled and darted past Naraku, slipping into the depths of the forest, her aura fading to undetectable. Her voice in a whisper carried back to Naraku.

"Don't go anywhere; I will be back in a moment."

Kagome settled against a nearby tree, her eyes closing. A barrier began to glow around her, and she knew that Naraku would come, but she needed her powers at this moment, and she would be protected while she used them.

_Shippou?_

It did not take the kit long to respond.

_Kagome—how?_

_It does not matter. Naraku has set up a deception. Kohaku has dragged you and Rin into the battle in chains. Is this true?_

_No, Rin and I are safe where we are. Ah-Uhn sits in front of the door to the hut making sure that none but Kaede and Jaken enter or leave. _

_Good – take care. _

Kagome cut oft the conversation and reached her powers out to the other amulet.

_Rin-chan?_

_Hai, Kagome-nee-san?_

_Naraku is playing a trick on Sesshoumaru-sama. He is trying to make Sesshoumaru so mad that he will loose control – I need you to help me, ok?_

_Hai._

Sesshoumaru leapt onto the roof in one motion.

"Boy, you will release that which belongs to this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru advanced on Kohaku, pausing slightly when the chain around her neck tightened. She whimpered and his eyes bled redder still.

"NO!" Sango leapt off of Kirara and landed in front of Sesshoumaru. "He is my brother, you can't"

"He has taken what is mine. He will die. Move now or I will—"

"It is a trick, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo called out, her voice frantic. She did not want harm coming to Sango, and if Sesshoumaru was to hurt Sango, that would be a severe violation of his vow to aid in this battle. He had given his word to Kagome, at the moment that superseded his own devotion to his pack. "You promised you would help and protect us. Your vow to Kagome—"

"Rin—"

"Is inconsequential right now." Sango growled out.

"Woman—" Sesshoumaru moved forward, his claws dripping with poison, and to Sango's credit she did not flinch.

_Sesshoumaru, do you not have any faith in my ability to protect Rin and Shippou?_

_What do you want, miko? I am in the middle of something!_

_There is someone that I think you should talk to. What you are seeing is an illusion, nothing more. _

_She smells of Rin, and he smells of the kit. They are real._

_Trust me…_

_**Sesshoumaru-sama!**_

_Rin?_

_**Rin and Shippou are coloring. Ah-Unh wont let us outside to go play, but Kaede-oba-san says that we need to stay inside until you and Kagome-nee-chan come back. I wanted to make some flowers—**_

_Rin. Silence._

_My thanks, miko. I will destroy the illusions, and I will allow the slayer to live. Her life was almost forfeit for standing between me and mine._

Sesshoumaru smiled at Sango. "Thank the miko later." Sesshoumaru leapt over Sango, his claws dripping poison. Sango spun around, a scream tearing from her throat as Sesshoumaru slashed at the figures behind her. Kohaku dodged his claws, but Shippou and Rin were not spared. As his claws sliced them the illusion fell, and two demons were revealed, before they disintegrated.

"Naraku will need better tricks that that to defeat me."

"It was almost enough." Kohaku's voice was dull, and it sounded more of Naraku than of the boy.

"If Kagome isn't keeping you busy enough I will come finish things." Sesshoumaru growled and Kohaku laughed.

"Kukuku. My pretty miko just scampered off into the woods. It seems we are playing hide and seek. She is such an enjoyable little thing. I really will enjoy having her as a plaything." Kohaku chuckled. "There is more planned, so take care."

Kohaku leapt off the roof, landing easily on the ground. He advanced towards the group, moving through the crowd of demons that attacked with renewed fervor.

"Kohaku!" Sango leapt off the room, landing on Kirara, who conveyed her safely to the ground. "Kohaku, stop!" The cry wrenched from Sango's lips as his kusarigama flew though the demons towards Miroku, slicing all those in its path.

"Miro—" Sango's cry was cut short as Kohaku whirled around, the kusarigama changing directions, slicing back towards Sango.

Kirara moved to change directions, trying to protect her mistress, but Sango slipped off her back and the sickening sound of blade though flesh could be heard as the kusarigama struck Sango's shoulder. She had enough training in battle to not allow it to strike her torso, but the wound was significant. In an instant Kohaku was as Sango's side, the chain on his weapon around her neck.

"Surrender or she will die."

* * *

Kagome leapt at Naraku, her sword flashing through the air. He easily sidestepped, his elbow flying back in an attempt to hit the miko.

"Did you miss me?" Kagome smiled as she asked, easily twirling out of the way of the attack. "Stop playing games, Naraku. We both know that you will need more than you are showing to defeat me."

"You assume that you have the skills needed." Kagome smiled, waving her hand at Naraku. She smiled as he cursed slightly, her miko energy once again beginning to purify them.

"What did you?"

Kagome chuckled. "A miko ninja is a very unique thing. They have a lot to teach. Now shall we get down to business or are we going to continue to play?"

"As the lady desires."

* * *

None of the group moved as Kohaku pressed the blade into Sango's throat, blood flowing down the blade and dripping on the ground.

"Kohaku—" Sango choked out, tears welling in her eyes. "Otouto—" She choked on the word as he pushed the blade harder into her neck.

"Surrender what?" Kikyo's voice was soft and Kohaku glanced up to her, his eyes blank.

"The shikon no tama. The shikon no tama for her life."

"We do not have it."

"Then she dies."

"You would kill your sister?" Sesshoumaru's voice was even.

"I have no sister."

"You have a sister. You had a family, but you killed them. You would kill the last one?" Sesshoumaru snarled at Kohaku, and the blank look in the boy's eyes flickered for a moment.

"The shikon or she dies."

"Sango – we have to—" Kikyo's voice was soft.

"I don't—" Tears streamed down her face, and she sagged against Kohaku, forcing her brother to change his grip on his weapon.

Sango locked eyes with Kikyo and nodded slightly, her eyes slipping closed.

"Do you really think that we would be so foolish as to bring the shikon no tama here with us to this battle?" Kikyo shifted, standing in front of Inuyasha, and Kohaku's gaze followed her.

"Why would you dare leave it unprotected?"

"Who says that we did?" Sango stiffened slightly, her hands flashing up over Kohaku's. She extended her hands, pulling him slightly over her shoulder as Inuyasha threw Kikyo into the air, over the pair. Kikyo's powers flared, and the shikon shard glowed pink in his back. As she landed behind Kohaku the shard flew into her hand and Kohaku went limp over Sango's shoulder.

"Aneue." His voice was weak, and with a sob Sango shifted, hugging her brother to her. "Gome—" His voice faded and Sango's head bowed in grief, sobs shaking her frame.

At that moment the demons, which had stilled when Kohaku had arrived, began to attack again in force.


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

Author's Note: So this came out sooner then i expected. Sorry for the delay, I was having some with my confidence in my ability to write a proper battle scene (much to the annoyance of my beta), but it seems that i have resolved that issue. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Last time: 

"Aneue." His voice was weak, and with a sob Sango shifted, hugging her brother to her. "Gome—" His voice faded and Sango's head bowed in grief, sobs shaking her frame.

At that moment the demons, which had stilled when Kohaku had arrived, began to attack again in force.

hr

* * *

"It seems that I will have to get serious." Naraku growled at Kagome, sporting several visible wounds. Kagome herself was not unscathed, though neither was seriously wounded.

Kagome hid her smile. This was what she had been waiting for; this was what all her training has led her up to. She needed Naraku to use the jewel to enhance his powers. Right now the jewel was hidden from her, and if it was hidden she could not attempt to acquire it.

"Then I shall have to get serious as well." Kagome settled back onto her heels, feigning a posture of tiredness.

Naraku smiled, and Kagome felt his powers grow, the taint of the shikon no tama growing around her. She could feel its power along her skin, she could feel it calling to her, but she could also feel the fierce protective barrier that Naraku's jaki had around it. When Naraku attacked Kagome had trouble blocking the attacks. He had a blade in his hand, and the tentacles pierced the air around her. In a desperate move Kagome threw up a barrier, halting his attack.

"Kukukukuku little miko. It seems that you were all talk."

Kagome gasped for breath. "I am not defeated yet."

"Not yet, little miko, but I will make sure that you are."

Naraku slammed against her barrier, and Kagome would feel it falter, the power of the shikon no tama weakening her barrier.

Kagome let the barrier drop and slammed into Naraku, driving her short sword into her side. He drove a tentacle into her side.

"I am impressed, you made me bleed." Naraku whispered in her ear, and Kagome shoved him off her sword blade, her foot connecting solidly with his shoulder and shoving him further back.

"You talk too much." Kagome smiled. "Nervous?"

"Kukukuku." Naraku struck again, driving Kagome back towards the wall with his attacks. His tentacles left cuts on her arms, and while she inflicted some damage upon him with her blades, the extra speed that he now possessed was no match for her.

Kagome grunted as her back slammed against the wall of the fortress wall, the stones digging into her back. Naraku loomed over her, the tentacles surrounding her on the wall, pinning her arms to the wall. The force of the pressure on her arms caused the blades to fall to the ground.

"My little miko, it seems that I have you trapped." Naraku leaned close, a smile on his face. "What shall I do with you, my little miko? Shall I ruin your purity, shall I torture you, or shall I just kill you?"

Kagome growled, and Naraku laughed. He didn't move as she swung her legs up, shoving them into his abdomen. Instead he smiled, pressing towards Kagome so her knees were shoved into her chest, and she was pinned completely immobile to the wall.

"That was a mistake, little miko, I could have you here, and all your friends could do is listen as you scream." Naraku's hand traveled to Kagome's side, caressing the skin there. Their battle left her clothing in tatters, and he was quite pleased that he had easier access to her skin.

Kagome did not flinch from his touch, but her eyes slipped closed, and Naraku frowned.

"You will look at me, miko." He dug his hand into her side, driving his fingers into a wound on her side. She flinched and her eyes opened.

"Why would I wish to see something that I despise?" Kagome growled. "Such a weak hanyou you are, you need the shikon no tama to give yourself any standing at all. Without it you are nothing." Kagome smiled. "You tried to ruin the relationship between Kikyo and Inuyasha so you could have her for your own, but you failed. She never wanted you. No one wants you. You are—"

Kagome was silenced as Naraku slammed his lips into hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Kagome bit down on his tongue, hard enough to draw blood, and he yelped, drawing back. Kagome spit at Naraku, blood and saliva splattering on his face.

"Bitch!" Naraku growled, driving his hand further into her side and his other hand traveled up to caress her hip, sliding along the curve of her backside. "You will regret—"

Naraku's words stopped as something slammed against him, and Naraku was thrown to the side, Kagome dropping to the ground.

"Leave her alone." Kouga's words were a feral growl, and Naraku laughed.

"Your taiyoukai will be—"

"He is not my taiyoukai." Kagome growled as she struggled to stand, leaning against the wall. Her words were weak, and she stumbled towards Kouga, her hands steady on his back as she leaned against him.

"Kouga, I need him to think that I am weak, distract him please?"

"Your death will be mine, Naraku. I owe you for the death of my tribe. For capturing me and trying to use me as your play thing."

"I will take your shards." Naraku smirked, and Kouga stiffened as Kagome's quiet words.

"Not if I take them first. I am sorry Kouga…"

He was sure that Naraku didn't hear her, but he wondered what Kagome planned.

Pushing off Kouga, Kagome stumbled back, slumping against the wall. She sank to the ground, allowing her eyes to slip closed, and silenced her aura as she allowed her powers to rise. She was grateful for Kouga's presence; he would allow her to initiate the spells and incantations that she would need to defeat Naraku. He would distract Naraku while she was vulnerable.

Kagome heard the clash of blade on blade, and she hurried to finish the spells that she had been taught.

She was the miko of the shikon no tama; she could sense the shikon shards. She was also connected to the shards, but she needed to remind the shards that they belonged with her. She would call the shards to her, call them to their rightful place. But at the same time she would need to begin to purify the jaki to Naraku, to allow the shikon shards to escape.

Kagome was slightly concerned as she heard something slam into the wall near her, but she paid it no mind. Her spell was almost finished.

"Kukuku, little miko, all alone here." Naraku bent over her, and Kagome opened her eyes.

"Die." Her words were weak, but she allowed her aura to flair. Naraku stumbled back, and she shoved her power into his chest, a glowing pink cylinder. He screamed as she began to purify his heart and lungs, and Kagome smiled.

"Come back to me."

He stared in disbelief as the shikon no tama rose from his chest and landed in her hand, but he did not have long to contemplate this as he was obliterated by her powers. With the shikon no tama gone from his body he has no longer as resistant to her purification.

As the shikon settled into her hand, it changed back into a pale pink ball. Kagome sagged against the wall and absently noted that Kouga's shards had come to her, and a stray shard from the palace as well.

As the barriers around the castle fell Kagome could hear the battle cease. With Naraku gone his demon spawn disappeared as well.

"It is done." Kagome's hands sank to the ground with a sigh, her blades forgotten beside her. She stared at the shikon no tama in her hand, and she seemed unaware of the wounds that she had suffered in the battle. She would retain some scars from the battle that much was sure; she had survived, despite Naraku's attempts otherwise.

"Kagome—" Sango's voice was strangled, and Kagome could hear the tears in Sango's voice. She felt the slayer embrace her in a hug, tears soaking her shoulder. The battle had been hard on Sango, especially when Naraku had sent Kohaku into battle. The removal of the shard that sustained Kohaku had been hard on her, and as Kagome glanced over to Miroku, she saw that he held the small boy. Sango seemed unaware of the wound on her shoulder, and Kagome knew that it would take some convincing before Sango would allow someone to look at her shoulder.

Kikyo swayed on her feet, unsteady. She had pushed herself to the limit, and her clay body could not take the strain. Inuyasha steadied Kikyo by placing a hand around her waist, pulling the miko to him, and she smiled weakly in return.

Kouga stood behind the group, his gaze on Kagura and Kanna. He sported a few wounds from the battle, mostly from where Naraku had thrown him though the trees. It seems that he was attempting to process what he had seen. Kagome had to hide a smile at that, though she was quickly sobered.

_They all suffered needlessly. Kikyo and Inuyasha did not ask to be manipulated so – Kikyo only did as she thought best, reacting the only way she knew how in the face of danger to the shikon no tama. Kohaku was an innocent in all of this. He has been forced to act out Naraku's wishes, forced to kill his own family, forced to do things that no one would willingly do. They deserve happiness, yet I am not sure that they will receive it._

_**I can make it so, miko of the shikon no tama.**_

_Midoriko?_

_**Very good child, I am glad that you remember me. **_

Midoriko settled in front of Kagome, and from the lack of reactions around her, Kagome assumed that she as the only one to notice. She altered that opinion when Kikyo came to sit next to her, laying a hand on her leg.

_**Miko of the shikon no tama, I can grant that which you desire. It will come with a price.**_

_It is a selfish desire, though._

_**How is a wish for the happiness of others, because they have suffered things not fated to them a selfish wish? We can grant this wish, and in doing so the shikon no tama will be destroyed. It will take more power than the shikon possessed, however. **_

_Power from what?_

_**The well. It will leave enough power for you to travel through a handful of times more. Then you will remain forever in your own time. The shikon was selfish when it brought you here to this time, to end things for it. We all desire rest, and this is the least that we can do for you.**_

Midoriko smiled and Kagome nodded.

_I understand. I think that this is what they want. I will miss them, but if this can begin to fix things, then I will manage._

Kagome smiled bravely for Midoriko, and Kikyo looked to Kagome, startled.

"Kagome, what are you--"

"My wish has been made. May the shikon no tama find peace at last."

Kagome smiled as the jewel began to dissolve in her hand, and she felt its power swirl outwards. Kagome stood, after hugging Sango in return and began to walk away from the group. They stared after her, startled and she paused.

"I need to go talk to my mother. I will be back soon." Kagome smiled at Kikyo, whose eyes widened as she began to comprehend the wish that Kagome had made. "I need to know how many more times I can come. I will be back in time for the mating ceremony, I promise." Kagome turned her back once again to the group, and heard Sango gasp as Kohaku began to stir in Miroku's arms.

"Miko, we have things to discuss."

"Do we?" Kagome did not look at Sesshoumaru as he fell into step beside her.

"We do indeed." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her to him, and his cloud materialized beneath them. "I will take you to the well, then we will talk."

Kagome nodded her agreement, her eyes slipping closed.

_Please let this not turn into another battle. I am tired of fighting._

"I will not attack you, miko."

"Kagome." She retorted, frowning at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you think that I--?"

"You tensed." Was his only reply as the cloud settled them in the clearing near the well.

"Why did you ask this Sesshoumaru to help you in this battle? You did not need help in defeating the hanyou." Sesshoumaru paused. "You did not need the help of this Sesshoumaru in defeating the hanyou. That ookami was convenient enough to aid you."

"You were needed there, just not in the capacity that you were expecting." Kagome sighed. "I don't want to think what would have happened to Sango and Miroku if you had not been there. They would be dead. Inuyasha and Kikyo might be as well. You were a blessing to all involved in this battle."

"I did not agree to help them. I agreed to help you in this battle."

"You did help; you protected those that I could not protect while I did the duty that was assigned to me."

"You were under this Sesshoumaru's protection and yet you put yourself in danger. You disregarded this Sesshoumaru's position and honor. You used this Sesshoumaru."

"I am sorry. I did not know that you would object so strongly."

Sesshoumaru stilled. Has she seen the emotion behind the coldness in his voice, had she seen the way that his eyebrow raised ever so slightly when he was irritated?

"You have more than fulfilled your duty to the miko of the shikon no tama. No more is expected of you. Rin awaits in the village; I know that she will be glad to see you." Kagome smiled.

"I thank you, Sesshoumaru, though I know you are upset with me. I hope one day you understand. All I cared about was protecting the ones that I love, making sure that they made it through the battle. I did not think that you would object so strongly."

"If you had been killed this Sesshoumaru would have been condemned for life as not living up to his word."

"I would not do something like that to you, Sesshoumaru. Had it come to that, I would have let you come." Her voice was soft. "I have too much respect for Sesshoumaru to allow such a blemish on his honor to come because of an action of mine."

Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru, her forehead nearly touching the ground. "I release the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru from all debts and responsibilities relating to the shikon no miko. She is no more, and as such you are released." Kagome smiled. "I will be back for the mating ceremony of Inuyasha and Kikyo. It would be nice to see you there; he would like his family to be at this special occasion."

Kagome slipped into the well before Sesshoumaru could answer, leaving him staring after her.

* * *

Kagome sank to the bottom of the well, blinking back tears. They had done it. They had defeated Naraku. The well would let her pass six more times, and then it would be over. Over – she would never seen Sango or Miroku again. She would not see Inuyasha or Kikyo again. Kikyo had let her know that it was impossible – they were given their happy ending, but she would not see them again. During one of the training sessions the two mikos had a heart to heart – it was over – soon it would be all over.

The tears flowed freely from Kagome's eyes now, and she wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her arms.

"You don't always have to be so strong, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft beside her, and Kagome was not surprised that she did not hear the youkai settle into the well beside her.

"We knew you could do it, but we are still glad that you came back to us alive." Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome into his arms and jumped up out of the well.

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way." Kanna's voice was soft, and Kagome looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"We are here if you wish for us to be." Kagura spoke and beside her Kouga nodded.

"If you want they can take you out to celebrate. Kaa-san said it was fine." Souta stood with an arm around Kanna's waist, and Kagome nodded, sniffling.

"That would be nice." Her voice was soft and Sesshoumaru set her gently on the ground.

"You have friends here, okaa-san, remember that." Shippou smiled. "They always cherished your memory, and they thank you for everything."

Kagome smiled then stepped towards Shippou, her gaze darkening. He stepped back, surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a mate, Shippou?" Kagome growled, and the kitsune laughed nervously. "And don't give me any of that nonsense about not wanting to change the future. I could tell who she was once the training began; was it really necessary to keep it a secret?"

"Kagome-nee-san, leave Shippou alone." A familiar voice called from the house, and a young woman in an orange kimono with black flowers ran to Kagome, her long hair flowing behind her. "It was my idea you know." The young woman swept Kagome up into a hug, and with a laugh Kagome wrapped her arms around the woman with a smile.

"I am happy for the two of you, Rin."

Rin beamed at Kagome and then, leaning forward, whispered something in her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she glanced to Shippou, who nodded slightly.

With a squeal Kagome hugged Rin close, crying once again, but this time from happiness.

"Congratulations." Her voice was choked, but Rin smiled, returning the hug. "We can celebrate that tonight as well."

* * *

It was odd – with all the time between the feudal era and her time Kagome had never gone out and done things that people her age usually did for fun. It seemed to celebrate that the group, suggested by Souta, thought it would be a good idea to take Kagome to karaoke – the all-you-can-drink kind. However, it seemed that youkai did things with style – they rented out an entire building for the night. It would not do to have Sesshoumaru seen by any outside of his circle of friends singing, let alone karaoke-ing.

Kagome had a blast; they all made sure of that. It seemed that all of the youkai had acquired a taste for alcohol over the years, and kept ordering Kagome drinks. By the end of the evening she wasn't sure what she had consumed, merely that she felt quite nice. Souta and Kanna had headed home earlier that evening, presumably for some alone time. Kagome didn't think that they had been on many dates her last time in the feudal era – there was too much to worry about. Shippou had wanted Rin to get a good night's rest – it seemed that the kitsune was a little bit overbearing with his pregnant wife, if the rolling of her eyes was any indication. But she rolled her eyes with a smile, and the love between the two was evident. This was to be their first child, and both were very excited about that fact. Rin had shyly asked if they could name her after Kagome-nee-san, and shocked Kagome had nodded her ascent.

That left Kagura and Kouga with herself and Sesshoumaru. In the back of her mind Kagome noted that the night had been full of couples, and of love, and in that same place she noted that she was still slightly bothered by the fact that Inuyasha was mating Kikyo. She wished them all the happiness in the world, but she still remembered when she wished that it could be her – and once and for all she had to face the fact that her dream would never come true. Some dreams are not meant to be, but it still hurts to let them go; it still leaves a hole in your heart. Even when you think the hole has healed you are reminded that it is still there.

"He isn't worth your sadness, Kagome." Kagura's voice was soft and Kagome looked over to the youkai.

"How did you know?"

"We were there when you told them that you would return for their mating ceremony, and I know you. I know what you are thinking." Kagura stood and stepped over to where Kagome sat, settling onto the seat next to her, she hugged the miko. "It won't be easy for you to watch, but remember, in the end you will be happy as well, happy with someone who will not bring you the sadness and pain that Inuyasha brought you. You will have someone who loves you for who you are, not what you can do, or what abilities you have. They will love you in spite of your idiosyncrasies, or things that you have done that you might not be proud of."

"I know, but it still hurts." Kagome sniffled, tears once again threatening to fall.

"And it will continue to hurt, but you will find something that pushed the hurt aside until forget that it is even there" As Kagura spoke she looked at Sesshoumaru, who watched the scene with a frown.

He had wanted to wait until the mating ceremony to bring anything up at all, but it seemed that he had misjudged the effect of the impending mating ceremony on Kagome's psyche. That would have to be remedied.

"I am sorry for ruining the evening." Kagome straightened, and Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't ruin the evening Kagome." His voice was soothing, and Kagome smiled, her eyes slipping closed.

"I am sleepy." Her voice slurred a little, and the youkai exchanged a glance. It seemed that they had given their miko a little too much to drink.

Kagome's cell phone rang, and, pulling it from her pocket, she clumsily flipped open the phone.

"Souta says mom says—" Kagome blinked, bringing the phone close, and Sesshoumaru grabbed the phone from her grasp.

"Higurashi-san says that Kagome can stay the night with us tonight. It seems that Souta explained that Kagome might have celebrated a little too much, and wants us to look after her for the evening, since we were the facilitators of the evening." He closed the phone and handed it back to Kagome. "We can go to my place, if you wish. She is familiar with my castle."

Kagura nodded. "We can come as well—"

"Sesshou will take good care of me." Kagome blinked sleepily and smiled, falling back so she leaned against his shoulder.

"Won't you want others there with you?" Kagura asked, and all three youkai waited for the answer.

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshou has taken care of me before."

"You weren't drunk last time." Kouga retorted.

"No, she was merely injured, poisoned and unconscious." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Trust him." Kagome murmured, snuggling back against him as she dozed off.

Kagura laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand and looked to her mate. "Come on, let us leave them in peace. You know Sesshoumaru would never do anything to harm her."

Kouga nodded. "He has changed quite a bit. I trust him with her now."

Their voices were soft, and Kagome stirred slightly, with a content sigh.

"It still isn't over for her yet, I am afraid." Sesshoumaru's voice was the barest whisper, barely heard by the youkai present. "The worst by his hand is yet to come…"

"Then make her believe now." Kagura replied, and hand in hand Kagura and Kouga left.

Sesshoumaru did not stir; he didn't want to disturb Kagome from her rest. The battle had taken a lot out of her, and while she had cleaned up from the battle, she was not given a chance to rest.

He watched her as she slept, a soft smile on his lips. He loved her, that much was certain. He remembered the moment that he fell in love with her, and he remembered the moment that he decided that he would have her as his own. That was the moment that would cause many problems for her, but at the same time he knew that it was necessary. It was because of those events that he was who he was today.

His hand trailed leisurely though her hair. Her head was cradled in his shoulder, her hair cascading free down her back. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he could sense Kagome waking. He stilled his hand, and she made a discontented noise as he stopped.

"That felt good." Her voice was soft, tainted with sleep, and she peered at Sesshoumaru though droopy eyelids.

"We should get home." His voice was low, a whisper in her ear and Kagome shivered.

"I am comfortable here."

Sesshoumaru smiled – perhaps from her comment, or perhaps from her reaction to his voice, intentionally lowered for the benefit of appealing to the female in his arms.

"The bed will feel better. You will wake up sore from the battle."

"The bed isn't as warm."

Kagome would have flushed in embarrassment if she had been more awake, or more sober, but Sesshoumaru chuckled, and wisely chose to ignore that comment. She was attracted to him, he knew that – and for the moment that was enough. It was a test of self control now – could he wait long enough to act at the right time?

Sesshoumaru took Kagome home in his car. Jaken was driver that evening, and Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to sleep once more as the limo drove them through town, and out of town, towards his castle.

If Sesshoumaru was going to be completely honest he liked holding the miko in his arms, and would not mind at all if she were to stay the night there. There were two issues with that however – she would not react well in the morning when she was sober, and it was part of the youkai courtship. Lying next to one's intended, merging your scent with theirs, was a sign of temporary claim. She was not his to claim yet, and as much as she might innocently, and unconsciously desire such, he could not let that happen.

He easily moved through the house, his gate even as he carried Kagome towards the room that was designated hers. As he laid her on the bed she stirred, her eyes focusing on his.

"Why are you doing this, Sesshou?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you treat me with such reverence; why do you allow me such liberties with you? Anyone else would be—"

Sesshoumaru placed a finger on Kagome's lips, silencing her, and settled onto the bed next to her. He had managed to pull the covers partly over her before she stirred.

"We—"

"I don't want excuses, Sesshoumaru. I know why you all did this, but I need to know why you did this. Why are you always here for me? Why?"

"I—" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, trying to formulate the words that he wanted. As he met her gaze his breath caught in his throat. She looked like an angel laying there, her hair spread around her, her eyes half closed from sleep. He could tell that she fought to stay awake, and he smiled.

"Sesshou—" Her voice was soft, but it trailed off as he leaned closer, his hand coming to rest beside her head, tangling itself in the hair that it had played with earlier.

Kagome blinked sleepily at him, trying to focus on the face that loomed closer to hers, and she gasped as he pressed his lips to her once, then twice. With more hesitation than she was used to from the taiyoukai, she felt a tongue trace along her lower lip, and she parted her lips slightly, allowing the youkai to initiate a more intimate kiss. To say that Sesshoumaru was pleased with this development would be a significant understatement. The taiyoukai tried to reign in his enthusiasm, but as Kagome moaned in response to the kiss, and as her hands found their way to his shoulders, then to his hair he found that his self control was wearing very thin indeed. As she tangled her hands into his hair and arched her body against his he knew that he should stop the kiss, but he found himself very reluctant to do so. He could feel the passion building between them, and it was a delicious feeling indeed.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, pulling back slightly from Kagome, so he could look her into the eye.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes for his lack of restraint." His voice was low, husky, and Kagome shivered at the sound. "I meant to kiss you; I just did not mean to reveal so much passion in the kiss. I am not the best with words, and now is not the time for me to tell you all that I wish to tell you. You are beautiful, you are special, and you are Kagome. This is why I do what I do. I respect you, I cherish your friendship and I hope—" Sesshoumaru stopped speaking, shaking his head. "Goodnight, Kagome." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stood up from the bed. He did not look at her as he walked away, though he could hear her turn in the bed, watching him leave, and he could hear the rustling of sheets as she brought her hand to her lips.

* * *

The day of the mating ceremony had arrived, and Kagome found herself standing beside Sesshoumaru for the proceedings. Sango and Miroku stood to her left, Kohaku in front of them. Shippou and Rin stood beside Kagome, each hugging her leg as they watched the joining of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She had only just arrived back in the feudal era. Sesshoumaru and Kagura had both informed her that it was time – that it was the day, and as Kagome had walked into the village, she had seen the relief on Kikyo's face.

Kaede was performing the ceremony, though the real joining would come later. This was a ceremony for Kikyo, and her human side. The joining of Inuyasha and Kikyo would be more readily accepted if human vows were exchanged. They had each written their own, and Kagome was curious as to what they would each say.

"I love you, Inuyasha, and I think I always have. Our love has not been smooth, there have been many obstacles, and I have not always behaved in the best way towards you. I am glad that we have come back together through all the conflict, and I look forward to the life that I will lead with you. You are the one that I will remain with for the rest of my life. You are the one that I will love."

Kikyo's voice was steady as she spoke, and Kagome could see several village girls giggling at the speech. It seemed that Kikyo was still well loved, even after the many years that had passed.

Inuyasha's vows were next, and Kagome forced herself to remain still as she saw Sesshoumaru level his gaze at her.

"Watch the ceremony." Her voice was a whisper, but Sesshoumaru obeyed, turning his head back to the ceremony. He instead chose to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"I love you, Kikyo. You are my ideal. Throughout everything I have always thought of you. I am glad that you are the one that I will spend my life with. You are the only one that I have ever loved."

Kikyo stiffened slightly, and Kagome forced herself to smile. She could feel the gaze of many people on her, and she would not ruin this day.

"I look forward to the many days that we will spend together from now on." Inuyasha continued on seemingly unaware of the effect of his words.

Kagome did not hear the rest of the ceremony, though she could feel the weight of the many gazes upon her. Kagome forced herself to smile, and once the ceremony was completed, she, along with the rest of the group, went up to congratulate the new couple.

Kagome did not have a chance to speak before Kikyo swept her up in a fierce hug.

"I am sorry." Her voice was so soft that Inuyasha could not hear what Kikyo said, but he heard Kagome's response.

"I am happy for the two of you." Kagome pulled away. "I hate to ruin the festivities, but I am not feeling well. I will return tomorrow." Kagome didn't wait for a response but began to walk from the village, towards the well. Inuyasha made a move to follow her but Kikyo laid a hand on her shoulder, a frown on her face.

"You caused this mood in her, Inuyasha; don't make it worse by following her."

"What did I—"

"During your solemn vows, vows where you can only speak the truth, you told all present that Kikyo was the only one that you have ever loved." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft. "Congratulations, brother." Sesshoumaru bowed, and then he too turned from the village.

"I didn't mean to—"

"I know, love, but it still hurt her all the same." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "Things will be fine. Trust me."

Kagome managed not to start running until she had left the village and made it a good distance into the woods. Kagome was almost to the well, almost home when she heard a voice.

"One should not desire another woman's mate." Kagome froze.

"You would do well not to comment on things you know nothing about." Kagome growled and continued towards the well, ignoring the taiyoukai who strode towards her.

"If you do not desire him why are you so sad – why do I smell tears even though you do not allow them to fall?"

"The pain of having a hope shattered can harm a heart, Sesshoumaru. It is hard to hear that someone you cared for felt nothing for you when once you thought they did." Kagome laughed. "I am sure that you have never had that issue." Kagome sneered. "I am not in the mood to play games with you, Sesshoumaru. I am going home."

Kagome strode towards the well and found herself jerked back as Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"You will not—"

Sesshoumaru growled as he was thrown back, his hand singed, a pink energy floating around Kagome.

"I will not allow you to manhandle me." Kagome turned her back to the taiyoukai. "I believe that it would be better if you were not here when I return. I will not put up with any abuse that you decide to bestow upon me." Kagome jumped into the well, and as she jumped Sesshoumaru could smell the scent of tears increase.

As Kagome climbed out of the well she could hardly see through the haze of tears. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo, that he had always loved Kikyo – but to hear him say that he had never loved another – it was a crushing blow. She no longer loved him, but to hear that he had never loved her, not in the least, was hard to take. Kagome stumbled from the well house, and she could see Sesshoumaru striding towards her, worry evident on his face. As he opened his arms she rushed over to him, sobbing, and he enveloped her in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Kagome—" His voice was soft, and she looked up at him with a hiccup.

"I know that Inuyasha's words have hurt you, and I know that you will need time to heal, but will you allow this Sesshoumaru the honor of courting you? For the past five hundred years I have loved you, and I wish to show you just how much I care."

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, her visage confused.

"I love you, Kagome, may I please court you?" Sesshoumaru repeated, shifting slightly in place, uncertain of his reception. Was this the wrong time – would she say no?

Slowly, as Kagome processed his words, she nodded.

"Yes—" Her voice was shaky, and soft, but she spoke. "I will allow it." Kagome stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss tasted of tears, but he did not mind. He had asked, and she had accepted. The hunt would begin. And he, Sesshoumaru Darcy, would not make her cry – he would shelter her heart like the precious gift it was. He had waited five hundred long years for this change – he would not throw it away.

* * *

Author's Note: So it is done -- all of the other chapters have been written to lead up to this point -- and let me tell you there is a lot of angst and drama coming up in the mix.

A breif clarification has been desired at well -- the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru is allowed to see who Kagome is becoming in the past while Sesshouamru Darcy is helping her develop into that woman in the future. She is the same Kagome, just growing and developing. Sesshouamru on the other hand -- their genetics are the same, but there have been events that have changed him from thy icy taiyoukai to the Sesshouamru Darcy that we see. It is those events that are to come :)


	12. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Just the idea of a fanfiction involving characters that are not my own. We also have the return of the inspirational song for the fic chapter. Let me say that the drama begins now – the real drama – enjoy :-). I think I will change the rating of the story though – just in case. I don't think it will get bad but yeah….

* * *

Toadies: Possum Kingdom

Make up your mind

Decide to walk with me

Around the lake tonight

Around the lake tonight

By my side

By my side

I'm not gonna lie

I'll not be a gentleman

Behind the boathouse

I'll show you my dark secret

I'm not gonna lie

I want you for mine

My blushing bride

My lover, be my lover, yeah...

Don't be afraid

I didn't mean to scare you

So help me, Jesus

I can promise you

You'll stay as beautiful

With dark hair

And soft skin...forever

Forever

Make up your mind

Make up your mind

And I'll promise you

I will treat you well

My sweet angel

So help me, Jesus

(hey, hey, hey)

Give it up to me

Give it up to me

Do you wanna be

My angel?

So help me!

Be my angel

Be my angel

Do you wanna die?

I promise you

I will treat you well

My sweet angel

So help me, Jesus

Jesus

Jesus

Jesus...

* * *

It was still hard for Kagome to accept the fact that she was being courted by Sesshoumaru. She had a basic understanding of what youkai courtship entailed when she had agreed to it, but it went much deeper than she had imagined. In allowing Sesshoumaru Darcy to court her, and by wearing his courting gift, she was broadcasting to the world that she was promised to him. There were certain things that she was not allowed to do but she did not have a problem with that. She could not accept gifts from unmarried or unmated males. Her brother was the exception to this. She could not allow behavior from males that would treat her in an honored or revered fashion. And she had to had to wear the courting gift in a prominent fashion.

Kagome's hands traveled to her necklace that she now wore around her neck. She had been very surprised when Sesshoumaru had given it to her. She had been spending a lot of time with him at his home, getting to know him. Her mother was thrilled that Kagome was in a stable relationship with Sesshoumaru and that Kagome was recovering from the constant pain that Inuyasha had inflicted upon her baby girl. Sesshoumaru Darcy was an upstanding young man with a stable job, and he made her daughter happy. That was all a mother could ask for her daughter.

"Thinking about our date?" Sesshoumaru slipped up behind Kagome, sliding his arms around her shoulders.

Kagome nodded, blushing slightly. His presentation of the gift had surprised her. They had been out in his gardens, sitting under an awning watching the rain fall when he had presented her with a gift.

"This is the sign of my true intentions to court you. All who see this will know that you are in a contract with a youkai, and that you are earnest in your evaluation of my suit. Wear it only if you truly intend to follow through with this." He paused. "I will do things in the past, things that could very well change your opinion of me. I know that you have said that it will not, and I know that you believe that to be true, but you do not yet know what I have –" Sesshoumaru stopped as Kagome laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Sesshou, I would not have agreed to let you court me if I was just going to cast you away at some point. The restrictions that have been placed on me are those that a woman less serious might chafe at, deciding that you were not worth the trouble and effort." Kagome smiled slightly. "Though I am sure that there are many demonesses that would kill to be in the position that I am in. When I agreed to let you court me I knew that things would be hard both here and in the past. I am not one to give up easily – I did defeat Naraku after all." Kagome shifted so that she looked at Sesshoumaru, her gaze serious. "If you want this to work, Sesshoumaru Darcy, you have to be willing to trust me with your heart as I have trusted you with mine. I will wear your courting token and I will wear it proudly because I know that you, the you that I care about, and the you that is courting me, will do nothing to shatter my heart. I know that you will not betray me. I know that I can trust you with all that I am." Kagome presented Sesshoumaru with a box. "You doubt me."

"I do not." His voice was intense and Kagome shook her head.

"You doubt me, Sesshoumaru. You doubt my ability to care for you in the face of actions yet to come. You care for me, and I care for you. I am slowly beginning to love you, and yet you still hide yourself from me. You qualify the terms of things, fearing that I will reject you because of something that he will do. Do you really think so little of me and my feelings?" Kagome placed the box next to Sesshoumaru and stood up, walking into the rain.

"I have had five hundred years to think about my actions, and five hundred years to anticipate rejections. I knew that you would agree to let me court you, but I do not know how this will turn out. This Sesshoumaru is unused to certainty."

"Then you understand how I feel. Do you know how it feels to be surrounded by people who know the actions you will take before you take them? Can you understand the pressures of fearing that you will do something wrong, and that when you come back everything will be changed? Every time I go through that well I fear that I will change the present – that I will come home, and I will be alone, that you all will be gone." Kagome wrapped her arms around her sides, turning her face up to the rain. She was soaked, but she did not seem to notice.

"I will never see Sango and Miroku again. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kaede. Kirara Shippo – he grew up and I never had a chance to see it. Rin and Shippo's courtship. Kouga's realization that Kagura is a decent youkai. I would have loved to see their courtship. The changes that this has brought about in you. I have spent so long with them all, invested so much and to know that soon, I will never see them again. I am starting a new part of my life – the part that should be spent with you, if this follows through to the end, but you do not seem to have faith that this will work."

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, and despite the rain that soaked her face he could tell that that she had been crying.

"If I do not have this – what reason do I have to return here at all? I could just stay in the past –" Kagome stopped as Sesshoumaru stood, and she noticed that he held her gift in his hand – the necklace she and Kagura and shopped for.

"Kagome – I—" Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words.

"Love is born of trust, Sesshoumaru. The reason that Naraku could so easily destroy the relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyo the first time was because there was no trust. I will not agree to be your mate unless I am sure that you love me, and you cannot love me unless you trust me." Kagome turned her back to Sesshoumaru, her shoulders sagging. "I want to accept the courting gift that you have offered me, because I know my heart, but I am hesitant to accept it because you do not know your own."

Kagome did not stiffen when Sesshoumaru walked up behind her, drawing her against his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her. The necklace dangled from his hands and her gaze was drawn to it.

"It took me a long time to realize that I loved you." His voice was a whisper in her ear, his voice defeated. "The taiyoukai decided that you were his the moment you passed though the well after Inuyasha and Kikyo were mated. He is a very possessive creature when he has decided that he desires something. All he knows is that he wants you and you will not give into him. It infuriates him, and causes emotions that he has not yet known. He always gets what he wants, so he does not know how to accept defeat. Jealousy. Disappointment. Unsated lust. These things he does not know. It took many years, and several important changes for him to realize that these feelings were because he cared for you. I did not always love you. It turned into love after your training started." He hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her jaw line. "I have not had as long to come to terms with these feelings as I would like, but I know that I love you." Each word he spoke was punctuated by another kiss along her jaw line, his kisses moving towards her cheek. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi, and I am afraid that you will not return these sentiments. Five hundred years is a long time to plan on how to court you, but past that I have no plan. I don't know if we will mate – and I do not want to lose what we have now. When you accept my necklace things will change – we will begin a journey that must have an end."

"And if you accept mine you must try to open your heart to me." Kagome took the necklace from his hands and turned to him, looking up at his face. "Will you accept it?"

"Of course." His voice was steady, but Kagome could see the emotion in his eyes.

"I am glad." Kagome could not help the relief from seeping into her voice, and Sesshoumaru heard it too, frowning slightly. Kagome looked down at the necklace in her hands, undoing the clasp. She had to stand on tip toe to reach Sesshoumaru's neck, and her body was pressed against his as she reached around his neck. His hands fell to her hips, stabilizing her as she fastened the necklace around his neck.

"I give this necklace to you as a sign of my intent to follow this courtship through to its conclusion."

"I accept this necklace as a sign of my devotion to you. I will wear it proudly as a symbol of my intent to take you as my mate. I will allow no one to remove this necklace from me, my jaki will reside in this necklace and harm all those who attempt to remove it from me, as I will harm those who attempt to take you from me."

Sesshoumaru's jaki flared as Kagome's hands fell to his shoulders, the necklace secure around his neck.

"It is done." Sesshoumaru placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's lips. "May I place mine around your neck?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Why are you afraid, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet and Kagome would not raise her eyes.

"I still wonder if this is a dream. Or that you will change your mind, realizing that you had five hundred years to come to your senses. I wonder if perhaps the reason that you will not open up to me is that you realize somewhere that the copy is not—"

"Never." Sesshoumaru had stepped away to pick up the necklace but in an instant he was back at her side, his lips pressed to hers with an urgency he had not yet shown her. Sesshoumaru had been a very cautious youkai. His passion for Kagome was deep but he had not yet allowed her to see the depth of his passion. He did not want to scare her. In the past she had seen his anger, and that was part of his passionate nature, but that nature had changed. He, Sesshoumaru Darcy, would never harm Kagome. His anger, however, was the only passion of his that she had yet experienced. It seemed he needed to remedy that. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss for a moment while he lifted Kagome into his arms, carrying her towards the main house. As he walked he placed kisses on her cheeks, her eye lids, her lips, her neck.

"What--?" Kagome's word was a gasp, though it might have been a moan.

"You are wet. There is a chill in the air." Sesshoumaru paused, nipping lightly at Kagome's earlobe. "I have been remiss in my behavior while courting you, for fear that I would scare you. I wish to remedy that." His voice was husky. "I will show you that I care – show you how serious I am about you wearing this necklace. I cannot show you all that I wish to, but if you will allow it I will attempt to show you that I love you."

"Sex is not love." Kagome's voice wavered and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This Sesshoumaru had lusted, but he has never given into his lust because no one was worthy. You, Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon no Tama and Keeper of my heart, you are the only one that I have ever truly desired. This is because I love you."

"You have never—"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was not ashamed. He had learned his lessons well from his father. He would not dabble in meaningless relationships like his father had, searching to fill the void that one felt without a mate. He would give himself to the only woman deserving of Sesshoumaru – his mate. "When we mate you will be the first. The only. You were the first woman that I kissed, and you will be the first woman that I love, in all senses of the word. I do not know how else to show you that I truly wish for you to wear this necklace, to accept me."

"I will allow, because I know that you will not cross the boundary of trust. You will not do something that would violate this contract, and place me in danger." Kagome leaned up, placing a gentle kiss upon the lips of the youkai that held her heart. "I will allow it because I trust you, and I know that you, Sesshoumaru Darcy, will not do anything to bring me harm."

"You have a faith in me that—" Sesshoumaru stopped as Kagome placed a finger to his lips.

"How many times have you told me that you are different than he is? I know this. You know this. You should believe this. I care for who you are now – it is the you in this time that I place my trust in."

Sesshoumaru smirked against Kagome's finger before pulling it into his mouth, sucking lightly upon her finger as his tongue traced the contours of her finger.

"Se—" Kagome's voice stopped as Sesshoumaru lightly bit down on her finger with his fangs, then lathed the wound with his tongue. Releasing her finger Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the ground, allowing her body to slide along his as she was lowered to the floor.

"Just feel, Ka-go-me." His voice was a husky whisper. "Allow yourself to feel the love that I have for you." Sesshoumaru ran his hands along her side as he captured her lips in a kiss, his hands playing with the hem of her shirt. Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to dictate the pace of the kiss. As her arms slipped around his neck he slipped her shirt up, his hands playing along her rib cage. Their kiss only broke for a moment as her shirt was discarded, and Kagome shivered as she felt the cool chill of metal slide across her skin.

"I give this necklace to you as a sign of my intent devotion to you and my desire to follow this courtship through to its conclusion."

"I accept this necklace as a sign of my willingness to follow this through to whatever end. I will wear it proudly as a symbol of my intent to take you as my mate. I will allow no one to remove this necklace from me, my power will reside in this necklace and harm all those who attempt to remove it from me, as I will harm those who dare attempt to take you from this miko."

Sesshoumaru found he had to laugh at Kagome's gentle mocking of his pristinely superior person, yet he found it touching. She was claiming him as her own, and acknowledging her right to do so.

"No one would dare take what the Miko of the Shikon no Tama claims as her own."

"See to it that you do not allow such a thing." Kagome pressed her body against Sesshoumaru's, hip to hip, chest to chest. "You are mine as I am yours. That is what this is about, is it not? Seeing that statement though. I will not allow you to ruin our chance at happiness. Five hundred years is a long time to long for something. Is it so hard to allow yourself to have that thing?"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Will you risk giving up before you try? I did not know that defeat was a word in your vocabulary." Kagome leaned up on her tiptoes, nipping at Sesshoumaru's exposed neck with her teeth, tracing her tongue along his neck. He moaned and Kagome chuckled. "I think you are the one who needs to feel, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head down roughly, lips crashing into lips, and this time it was her hand that traced along his side.

* * *

"I am glad that you remember the evening with fondness."

"I am too. With the melancholy that you and the other have been exuding I am quite worried about going back for this event."

"We have given you all the instruction that we can, the rest is up to you. The annual meeting is nothing special. It is merely where new matings and courtships are announced."

"It is time for me to go then." Kagome looked towards the well house, where her bag lay in silence.

"I have provided gifts for you." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close against his body, resting his chin on her head. "You will need clothing for the gathering, so I have given it to you. I need to show you that I can provide for you after all."

"I have no doubt of that, Sesshou."

"I know that you do not, but I need to show the rest of the world that Sesshoumaru Darcy is a worthy mate for Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon no Tama."

"Thank you." Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "I will let nothing happen to the clothing. I was afraid that I was to wear my miko clothing to the gathering."

"Such a thing would not be unwarranted, but you will make a better impression to the youkai of that era by showing that the miko of the shikon no tama is being well taken care of."

Kagome nodded and moved to her tip toes, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I will be back for this gathering as soon as I can. Two weeks, right?"

"Right." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will come by each day to see if you have returned."

"I can just call you—"

"Your mother and I are getting to know each other as well. If she is to give her daughter away, she needs to know who she is giving her daughter to."

Kagome nodded and stepped out of Sesshoumaru's embrace, moving towards the well house.

"Kagome-sama, wait!"

Kagome paused, looking to Jaken, who ran towards her and Sesshoumaru gasping.

"Please, give this to me when you see me." He extended a package to her and Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru.

"What is it, Jaken?"

"A token for my former self. Kagome will need his help in the palace. Give this to him and he will help you."

"So that is how she did it…" Sesshoumaru mused and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You know that when you left after Inuyasha and Kikyo's mating the taiyoukai decided that you would be his. That is all I will say."

Kagome nodded slowly, taking the package from Jaken.

"Just tell him what you need from him, and why, and he will help. There is a letter there from me as well." Jaken bowed and stepped back as Sesshoumaru helped Kagome slip the pack onto her back.

"I will see you both soon."

Kagome slipped into the well, leaving the two youkai behind.

* * *

It did not take Kagome long to get to the village, and she was not surprised to see that Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were packing for a journey.

"It seems that I arrived just in time." Kagome smiled at Kikyo. "I will be coming along as well, if you do not mind."

"Feh, why would you need to?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome didn't answer but Kikyo's eyes widened as she took in the necklace.

"Inuyasha—" Kikyo's voice was even and she nudged her mate.

"What?"

"Kagome is here. Talk to her." The order in Kikyo's voice caused Inuyasha to turn to his mate and question and she merely raised an eyebrow at him. After a moment she sighed. "The mating ceremony."

"Oh." Inuyasha stood, shifting uneasily. "What I said – its that –" Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't mean to say that I never cared for you – its just – I lo—" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as his eyes finally raised to look at Kagome and he noticed the necklace that she had around her neck.

"Woman, what the hell do you think you are doing, entering into a courting contract!"

"Simple. I like him. He likes me. He asked if he could court me. I said yes."

"You aren't allowed—"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice was sharp and he stiffened.

"I don't know what say you have in the matter." Kagome looked to Kikyo, who nodded for her to continue. "You have a mate. You don't need a shard hunter anymore. I need to have a life of my own, and that life will be back in my time, my home."

"You promised to stay with me."

"And you promised to always take care of me, but I don't think the innumerable times that you have made me cry count as taking care of me."

"I never—" Inuyasha stopped as he looked around, seeing confirmation on his friends faces.

"You have a mate that you love. You are happy. Sango and Miroku have each other. I have someone for myself."

"Should she not have a chance at happiness, Inuyasha? You cannot force her to stay here because you cannot bear to let your friend go. That is not fair to her and to be frank I will not let you. You are mine, not hers, and I will not allow my mate to interfere in her life in such a manner. Do you so soon forget the promises that we made, that tie us together?"

"No, it's just whoever the bastard is he doesn't deserve her."

"He loves me, Inuyasha. I am falling in love with him. You have no choice in the matter." Kagome turned on her heel. "I am leaving for the gathering now. You all are more than welcome to accompany me. I suppose if you have too much difficulty accepting this you can try to take the necklace off me, but after his jaki attacks you I will purify you. And if you survive that I imagine that your mate would harm you as well."

"Oy, woman, you can't travel by yourself."

"I can. But I will not be."

Kagome was not surprised when Kagura and Kanna fell in step beside her, but it seemed that the others were.

"I was hoping to see the two of you again." Kagome smiled at the two. "I do hope that we will become great friends."

* * *

It did not take long to get to where the gathering was being hosted. This year it was at Sesshoumaru's palace. Noticing Kagome's apprehension Kagura pulled her slightly to the side.

"He is not in the palace at the moment. When I was flying with Kanna last night I saw Sesshoumaru leaving the palace. His aura has not yet returned. The palace is far too relaxed for that."

Kagome nodded, and smiled as she saw a child running towards her, a certain toad retainer chasing after her.

"KAGOME-NEE-SAN!" Rin's shout carried though the palace courtyard as Kagome dropped to her knees, catching the young girl in an embrace. "Rin is so happy that you have come to see Rin."

"I am glad to see you as well." Kagome shot a glance to Shippo who came to join them.

"I am actually here to attend the gathering in tomorrow, but I brought Shippo here to play with you while the adults are busy."

Thank you. Kagome mouthed to Shippo, who nodded. He had asked Kagome during their trip if Sesshoumaru was the one who was courting her, and Kagome could not lie to him. She had talked with him about everything that had happened, in her time and in his, and was relieved to be able to express some of her concerns to him, Kagura and Kanna. While it was not intentionally done there was a lot of isolation from the two couples, but Kagome was not upset. She was relieved. She did not want to answer the question of how many more times that she would see them, for it would break her heart to have to tell them only (one?) more time after this visit. Shippo, as he mentioned when he went with the two youkai tainted by Naraku, was growing up fast, because he knew that was what Kagome needed. When she had talked with him about it he had shrugged.

"I cannot stay a child forever, and while you make a wonderful mother, you must leave soon. I will be on my own, and I want to do what I can for you. When you left after the mating ceremony I followed. You went through the well and he swore that you would be his. He stated he intended to make you his mate – and when you came back through the well you were wearing a courtship gift. He will not be pleased. I will protect you as I can."

"We will as well." Kanna spoke and Kagura nodded her agreement.

"I do not want you all to get hurt."

"We will not get hurt. We will merely remind him, if he steps out of line that his behaviors are not appropriate for a woman who is in a courting contract." Kagura's voice was level but her eyes were hard.

"You have enough scars from that youkai." Kanna's voice was soft and Kagome nodded. While bathing one night Kanna had noticed the scars, and it had angered her. Kagome did not deserve to be treated like that. She was superior in rank to all youkai – if not from her abilities and the fact that she purified the shikon no tama and her role as its protector then from the fact that she had killed Naraku.

"I do not intend on getting any more."

"He, your Darcy, is good to you?"

"Wonderful. He doesn't make me cry, he doesn't make me doubt myself, he loves me and shows me that he loves me. I think I love him, but I am afraid."

"That is what the courtship contract is for – to see if the two of you are compatible. If mating and spending a lifetime dedicated to each other was merely about amazing sex then the youkai population would have died out long ago. Mating is something that is taken very seriously." Shippo's voice was sad and Kagome knew he was thinking about his parents.

"I know – and I will not mate with Darcy until I am sure."

Kagome shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. Jaken was motioning towards the palace – there were rooms reserved for them, and he needed to show them to their rooms.

Kagome followed slowly behind, watching where all her friends were placed, noting that there was no place yet for her.

"Jaken, where am I to stay?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama has prepared a special room for the Miko of the Shikon no tama. They were his mother's rooms."

"I was afraid of something like that." Kagome sighed. "I have been asked to give you a gift. A friend of yours from my time." Kagome handed him the package. "I will be in Kagura's room. Please find me when you are done with that."

Kagome swiftly moved through the halls, a feeling of anxiety building. She felt that Sesshoumaru would be returning soon and she wanted to be settled into a room.

"Kagura, it looks like I will be staying with you." Kagome slipped into the room though the open door and Kagura nodded.

"It has begun, I gather." Kagome nodded, and was not surprised to hear Jaken's steps rushing down the hallway.

"Miko-sama!" He gasped as he got through the door. "I would be honored to help you." Kagome nodded, motioning Jaken inside the room as she closed the door.

"It is a beautiful courting gift, is it not? Darcy-sama has good taste." Jaken's voice was soft. "The situation has been explained and I agree with the thought that the honor of the taiyoukai, and the honor of the shikon miko needs to be preserved."

"I am afraid that the taiyoukai will be so preoccupied with the end goal that he does not pay heed to the means being used to accomplish it. It would not due to have the honor of the great Sesshoumaru-sama tarnished by taking a mate who had broken a courting contract."

"I agree." Jaken nodded enthusiastically.

"I merely want to make sure that I do not violate the terms of the courting contract. I know that Sesshoumaru-sama would never intentionally put me in a situation that I would be likely to do such a thing—"

Jaken nodded his agreement and Kagura hid a smile behind a hand.

"I will find the miko-sama a new room." Jaken moved towards the doors. "Darcy-sama has found a good potential mate. It is relieving to know that you look to keep his honor intact even here." Jaken's voice was serious and Kagome nodded.

"Darcy has a very loyal retainer who has been with him many years. He is grateful for the service, though he has not always let the retainer know. And in the end, he will be grateful for this. He might hurt you"

"Keeping the reputation of Sesshoumaru-sama pristine is worth the pain. And you saved Rin. He will not say that to you, but I can. And will." Jaken slipped out the door, and paused, hearing the noise. "Sesshoumaru-sama has returned. The room adjoining Kagura's is empty. You can have that one." He closed the door and Kagura eyes Kagome with disbelief.

"Jaken just—"

"Darcy's retainer is a certain toad youkai that we all know."

"Ah." Kagura nodded. "Let us get you settled in then. We will be required to attend the banquet tonight."

"Indeed." Kagome sighed. She did not look forward to this.


	13. Chapter 10 part 1

Hello Readers. This is a several part chapter -- two to be exact -- but I already have 13 pages in part b of this chapter. Enjoy -- and I hope to have the next part up within the week

* * *

Theory of a Deadman – No Surprise

Friday is when you left me

So I'll drink myself to sleep

And Sunday is when I'll wake up

Not to remember a thing

My friends all say the same thing

I don't know my new girl too well

(I know)

That all this lying gets to me

And no one seems to give a shit

(The way)

She talks to every guy in the bar

(I guess)

It should've raised some kind of alarm

Who'd ever think I'd go in and doubt?

Like all the other guys that you've gone and fucked

Well it ain't no surprise

That you turn me on and leave

It ain't no surprise

That you turn it around on me

I don't know why

You won't give me what I need

It ain't no surprise

That that bitch is leavin' me

My friends are mean to me

They say I don't break up too well

(They know)

All this crying gets to me

And no one seems to give a shit

Well I know you want to

So go on and say it

Just go on and say it

Just go on and say it

Well it ain't no surprise

That you turn me on and leave

It ain't no surprise

That you turn it around on me

I don't know why

You won't give me what I need

It ain't no surprise

That that bitch is leavin' me

(Leavin' me)

Friday is when you left me

So I drank myself to sleep

And Sunday I never woke up

Well it ain't no surprise

That you turn me on and leave

It ain't no surprise

That you turn it around on me

I don't know why

You won't give me what I need

It ain't no surprise

That that bitch is leavin' me

That that bitch is leavin' me

* * *

"Were the rooms that I had selected for you not pleasing?" Sesshoumaru silently slipped up beside Kagome. It did not please him that she tensed up at his presence, her hands moving up to play with a necklace that she wore. He was not surprised, given the way that he had previously treated her, but it still did not please him. She did not look at him as he stood beside her.

"I am unable to accept such an honor, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome bowed slightly towards the youkai. "If you will excuse me." Kagome stepped away and Sesshoumaru reached out to grab her elbow. Easily securing her arm, he spun her to face him.

"This Sesshoumaru is not done talking to you." Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome shook her head.

"But the miko of the shikon no tama is not willing to converse." Kagome felt relief as Kagura slipped up beside her.

"I am not feeling all that well, Kagome. Would you mind helping me back to my rooms?"

"You lie, demoness." Sesshoumaru stated and Kagura nodded. She noted that they were drawing the attention of other guests at the banquet and sighed softly.

"You have yet to compliment Kagome on her necklace. Her youkai went though—"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the necklace and something flickered across his face that neither woman could identify. "That is not a courting gift." Sesshoumaru did not allow Kagura to finish. His voice was certain.

"It is, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled softly, her hands traveling to the necklace. "I did not come to this gathering to merely visit. I have an announcement that I will make."

"You will not make an announcement. You will take the necklace off." Sesshoumaru stepped towards her and Kagome.

"I will not." Kagome turned on her heel. "Come, Kagura, we should get you back to your room. If you are not feeling well."

"Woman—"

"Is it a good idea to eagerly and publicly pursue a woman in a courting contract?" Kanna's voice was soft beside Sesshoumaru and he stiffened. "You are after all the taiyoukai and she is the miko of the shikon no tama. Such actions will most certainly draw attention." Before Sesshoumaru could answer Kanna had slipped away once more into the crowd. With a scowl Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Kagura make their way through the room, and his scowl deepened as he noticed the Ookami Prince Kouga making his way towards Kagome and Kagura.

"You will be mine, Miko of the Shikon no Tama. I will have you. You will bend to this Sesshoumaru's will." It did not faze Sesshoumaru that the miko had yet to bend to his will – or that soon she would not be in this time and place. All that mattered was that he had decided that she would be his, and there was nothing that could keep the taiyoukai from getting what he desired.

Kagome sighed as she saw the Ookami prince making his way towards her. "Kagura, it might be best if we slip outside and look at the gardens for a moment. This conversation will be a lot less civil than the one with Sesshoumaru, I am sure."

Kagura nodded and the pair changed directions. Kouga hurried his pace to follow them and Kagura braced himself for the inevitable confrontation.

"Kagome, have you decided to announce your status as my woman here?" Kouga called out and Kagome paused, turning slightly to face him. He stiffened when he saw Kagura was with her. It seemed in his enthusiasm to see Kagome he had not noticed Kagura.

"I am not." Kagome's voice was curt. "I told you last time we met that I was not your woman."

"Get away from Kagura, Kagome. She is dangerous."

"Still clinging to your old prejudices? Kagura helped me save you during the battle with Naraku. If anyone here is a threat it is you." Kagome's voice was soft and Kouga stiffened.

"How?"

Kagome fully turned around the face the ookami and he paled.

"Who is the bastard that would dare court you? You are mine. I will kill him." His voice grew in volume with each word. "If Inuy—"

"It isn't Inuyasha. He is mated to Kikyo." Kagome looked to Kouga her eyes hard. "Will you respect me for once and actually listen to what I tell you?"

"I always—"

"Yes or no, Kouga."

The wolf nodded and Kagome straightened her shoulders. "Yes I am being courted. And it is not by anyone that you know. He respects me enough to ask me and follow the proper laws of courtship even though I am a ningen. He respects me. You have treated me as less than a common whore. A mere possession to be claimed and manhandled."

"Kagome, I—"

"I will finish." She snapped at him and he paled.

"You kidnapped me for my powers. Decided that I was your woman. You never asked me. You never truly laid a proper claim to me. You broadcast to your entire wolf tribe that you saw me as nothing more than a common whore. I was yours to have and do with as you will. I was not to be respected. Your wolves did not treat me in such a way but every time you come in, called me your woman and left you showed all around that I was not the kind of woman that you would keep. You let me stay with another man even though you claimed me. I know youkai law even though I am not a youkai. You might have claimed me but I never agreed. You have no hold over me, and you never will."

"Kagome I never meant to—"

"Just because you thought that I would not know the laws does not make it alright to do what you did. Darcy and others have educated me on what my courtship with him means. How serious a step this is. And how important it was that he ask me, and that we exchange gifts."

Kagome saw Kouga pale.

"Yes, I did give him a gift."

"Then you agree that he might be your life mate."

Kagome nodded. "I am quite serious about this courtship, Kouga."

"I didn't think that –"

"You do not think about a lot of things, Ookami." Kagura's voice was soft. "You chide Inuyasha for mistreating Kagome, but you did the same thing to her time and time again. I do not blame her for not wanting you. You are ruled too much by your passions and emotions. If you had paused to think you would realize that as the miko of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome outranks you. It is a severe insult to her for you to have treated her like you did."

"Kagome does not—"

"I do. Youkai society ranks status based on power and ability. I am the miko of the shikon no tama. Only I could purify it. Only I could have guarded it. I am the one who killed Naraku. I am greater than any youkai could ever be because none of you could ever do what I did. What I do. Does that not mean that I am superior to you?" Kagome turned her gaze to Kouga. "You have been my friend and so I did not press the issue but I will not. I, Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama and Slayer of Naraku ask that you no longer exert a claim over me. You will not pursue me and you will not contest this courtship. Should you do so I will announce to the entire youkai congregation what you have done and how you have treated me. It would ruin your status as a leader and the standing of your pack in youkai society." Kagome turned to walk away. "Now leave us." Kagura took Kagome's arm and walked with her, supporting the trembling miko who furiously blinked back tears. Kouga stood staring after them, his jaw slack.

His Kagome just --- but she was not his Kagome, and she was right – with the way he had treated her she never would have been. Not in the eyes of his people nor in the eyes of youkai society.

Kagome managed to keep her composure mostly steady until they reached the room that she was occupying. Kagura however did not lead Kagome back to her own room, she took her into the one that she had been given. It was not that she did not trust the Taiyoukai, it was merely that she did not trust him to keep his head level and not pursue something that he desired. After all he had never been denied anything but Kagome. And Kagura intended to keep it that way.

"Why--?" Kagome sniffled and looked to Kagura, her eyes watering. The wind youkai shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think you should be alone tonight. This is hard for you, and tomorrow will be hard as well. I want to make sure that you rest well." Kagome nodded and allowed Kagura to lead her towards the bed.

"I will be right back. I am going to get your bags from the other room."

Kagome nodded and Kagura slipped outside of the room. She noticed that Jaken was nearby and paused to speak with the kappa youkai.

"Kagome is not feeling very well. I think she will sleep through the rest of the festivities tonight."

"Is she alright? Sesshoumaru-sama wants her back at the banquet." Jaken hid his concern behind the demand of Sesshoumaru, and Kagura saw through the question

"She will be unable to attend tonight. But she will be at the ball tomorrow, rest assured of that." Kagura lowered her voice. "This is very hard for her. The taiyoukai refused to accept that the necklace she wears is a courting necklace. His honor needs to be maintained but so does hers. That is why she will appear as little as possible between now and the gathering tomorrow."

Jaken noticed several servants beginning to slow as they walked past. "Sesshoumaru-sama demands the presence—"

"I don't care what he wants. She will not come. She is sick!" Kagura stalked into Kagome's rooms and slammed the door.

"Stupid wind youkai! Sesshoumaru-sama will not allow such insubordination in his palace!" Jaken bellowed before waddling off.

Kagura waited until the hallway was empty before she slipped back into her room with Kagome's things. She noticed that Kagome had settled onto the bed, tears running down her face.

"He is not going to accept this." Her voice shook wit each word. "Darcy is so afraid that I will hate him after what happens over these next few weeks here." Kagome turned her eyes to Kagura. "I am afraid of the taiyoukai. He will not hesitate to hurt me once more. His temper flares around me, and we are in his palace. If any of the guests of servants sees him lay a hand on the miko of the shikon no tama – his reign would be compromised. I cannot all-"

"That is why you will stay in here with me until the time comes tomorrow for the announcement. I know that you wished to stay longer this time, but maybe you should return right after the gathering. Spend some more time with Darcy and go to the gathering in your time. When you are back in your time and your head is clear, decide how long you will stay with us on your last visit."

Kagome nodded. "Perhaps it is best. The others don't know yet, that I am almost gone from this time, this place."

"When will you tell them?"

"When I come back next time."

Kagura nodded and moved over toward Kagome.

"Here, let me help you out of that kimono. You need some sleep."

Kagome nodded and allowed Kagura to undress her. She did not stir as Sango, Kanna and Kikyo each came by during the night to check up on her. She did not sleep for a long time, staring at the wall with a blank stare and Kagura stayed up, guarding the miko of the shikon no tama.

* * *

Kagura tensed, her hand going to her fan as Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, pausing in front of the doors to Kagome's room before moving in front of Kagura's. She could feel the anger in his aura and even in her sleep Kagome could sense his displeasure, for she whimpered. Sesshoumaru stayed a moment longer before stalking away and Kagura sighed in relief.

She had been right in her assessment. The taiyoukai was not in his right mind where Kagome was concerned. It made for a very dangerous youkai. Kagome had been right to fear the taiyoukai and his reaction to things. The question was could her friends keep her safe?

* * *

Kagome was grateful for Kanna and Kagura's help in dressing for the gathering that evening. The kimono that Darcy had given her was very ornate – and had more layers than Kagome even thought possible. Kikyo and Sango, who had stopped by to check on her, were both very impressed with the gift. Kagura and Kanna were worried about the reaction of the taiyoukai. Kikyo knew some of what had been going on, but Kagome kept a lot from her human friends. She did not want them to get hurt. Kagome had spent a lot of the day in bed, and had ignored several summons by Sesshoumaru – imparted by servants and Jaken – to join him for walking and other activities. Shippo, wondering where Kagome had disappeared to, had sought the miko out, and now stood watch outside of the door. He was worried about Kagome. He could see the way the stress weighed upon her, and wondered at the changes in the taiyoukai that would turn him into someone that Kagome could love – someone that Kagome was willing to suffer this much for.

Shippo stiffened as he saw servants moving down the hallway, burdened with boxes. Jaken was shuffling before them, and he looked nervous. Shippo opened the door slightly and stuck his head in.

"The taiyoukai seems to be sending Kagome a gift. Jaken is leading several servants here. I think he intends to provide you with proper clothing for tonight."

"I will not wear them." Kagome slipped a yukata over the underlayers of her kimono and moved to the door to meet Jaken and the servants.

"That would violate my contract with Darcy."

Kagome bowed slightly to Jaken as he stopped before her, and he did the same.

"Lady Kagome—" He started, and she could see his arms tremble. "Sesshoumaru-sama has asked that I present these gifts to the miko of the shikon no tama. He would be honored if you would wear them tonight to the gathering."

Jaken looked at Kagome, his eyes wide. "He has also stated that if you do not accept this gift then he will – punish – those who he summoned to bring the gift to you."

Kagome swore under her breath.

"I cannot accept this gift from him, for it would violate the courting contract that I have entered into with Darcy. I will not accept these gifts." Kagome's face was hard. "I would have thought that the taiyoukai had more honor than to attempt to blackmail the miko of the shikon no tama into violating her courting contract."

Jaken stepped back.

"I will not accept these gifts. Leave them outside for now. Return them after the gathering has started and that youkai has noticed that I am not clothed in his rejected gifts." Kagome began to pace outside of the door, deep in thought. She waited until the servants had placed down the gifts and left before she continued.

"He has seen the necklace, but since I have not made the announcement then he is not technically in the wrong for he can claim that he did not know what the gift was."

"He was quite serious in his threat to kill them, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded, her face grim.

"I am well aware of his temper. I bare several scars from his displeasure with me."

Jaken stiffened.

"He harmed you?"

"Several times."

"He would dare—"

"He treats her as a youkai and punishes her as such. He chooses to ignore that she is ningen and that she is the shikon no miko." Kagura's voice was steady. "If he harms her again I will make sure that the entire court knows of his treatment of her."

"I do not wish that to happen." Kagome sighed. "Can you reassign those servants to some other part of the palace – someplace that he will forget about them?"

"He will only demand that I bring them to him."

"Then I will have to converse with him tonight." Kagome's mouth was set in a grim line. "I will not give in to the taiyoukai – and I will not allow others to suffer because he is throwing a temper tantrum." Kagome spun on her heel. "Jaken, I would recommend staying out of sight until well after this gathering. He will be very angry when the evening is over."

"Do not let him speak to you alone, Kagome-sama."

"When we speak it will be surrounded by guests." Kagome glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "I will not forget to look out for myself as well, Jaken. Thank you."

Kagome was nervous. As she walked through the halls towards the room where the gathering was to take place she could already hear the whispers start.

How dare a ningen woman come to this event wearing a courting token.

Who would want a ningen for a mate?

Why was she here?

Who did she steal her kimono from? It was far too nice for a mere ningen to afford.

As she stepped through the doors she could feel many sets of eyes on her. Sesshoumaru's gaze was so intense that it felt like it could burn her skin, but she ignored it, instead moving over to where Kikyo and Inuyasha stood talking to Kouga.

"Kagome." Kikyo smiled and embraced the miko, causing whispers once again to circulate.

This woman was friends with Prince Inuyasha and his new mate.

Kouga didn't meet Kagome's gaze.

"I am sorry. You were correct." He bowed to her. "You deserve far better than what –" Kouga stopped as Kagome smiled at him.

"I am glad that you finally listened." Her voice was soft and she saw Kouga stiffen as Sesshoumaru moved over towards them.

"That is a very interesting kimono that you are wearing, miko."

Sesshoumaru's voice was even and Inuyasha bristled.

"Leave her alone."

"I have done nothing to the miko. I merely commented that it was a very interesting kimono. I have never seen the like."

"He did a very good job picking it out. I was quite surprised when he presented it to me." Kagome smiled, her hand pointedly playing with the necklace that she wore. "He provides for everything that I could possibly need."

"Does he?" Sesshoumaru's voice was hard.

Kagome nodded. "So I am quite sure that you understand why I could not accept the gift that you sent to me. And if you in any way harm those who were sent to deliver the gift to me, then you will force me to tell your court of the ways that you have chosen to treat and harm the miko of the shikon no tama."

Kouga and Inuyasha bristled at Kagome's words.

"I do not know what you imply, Miko. I did not realize what that necklace was. My actions were meant to show nothing but respect." Sesshoumaru's voice was clipped.

"I did not think that the taiyoukai would sully his honor in such a fashion." Kagome snapped open a fan and smiled behind it. "We are drawing attention, youkai. It would be best if you began the proceedings."

"As the lady wishes."

Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to Kagome and turned on his heel, stalking towards a staircase.

The gossip began again and Kagome sighed. Soon these youkai – who insulted her with every word – would find out exactly why the taiyoukai would bow to a mere ningen.

"What did he—"

"Now is not the time, Inuyasha. Kikyo can tell you much of it later but this is not the time or place for this."

"I will kill him."

"You will not." Kagome turned a hard gaze on Inuyasha. "I will tell you everything that you need to know later – but you will do nothing. I am the miko of the shikon no tama. It is my decision alone on how to deal with his treatment of me."

"She is correct, Inuyasha." Kikyo laid a hand on her mate's arm. "The miko of the shikon no tama is superior to all here. If she chooses to reveal his transgressions she can. If she chooses to forgive him then she can as well."

"I don't like it." Inuyasha grumbled, and for once, Kouga nodded his agreement.

"Like it if you will, this is my life, and my decision." Kagome's voice was soft. "As has already been discussed neither of you has a say in this."

"Can your friends not worry?" Inuyasha's voice was soft, and Kagome glanced back, to see his ears pressed against his head.

"You can worry yes, but this is my chance at happiness. Please do not do anything to mess it up, because you think that I cannot take care of myself."

The conversation stopped as a young kitsune youkai approached Kagome.

"I had heard you were here." She bowed to Kagome, a small smile on her face. "I am a very distant cousin of Shippo's."

The kitsune could see Kagome stiffen slightly at her words.

"Do not worry; I will not take him from you."

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome bowed to the young kitsune.

"Oh, excuse me. I am Kiyomi."

"May I have a word while we wait for the announcements to start?" Kagome smiled at the kitsune and offered her arm. With a smile Kiyomi accepted.

"Does Shippo know that you are here?"

"He does. He and Rin were playing in the gardens when I happened across them. He looks so much like his mother."

"He had not mentioned it yet."

"He said that you had a lot to worry about right now. He is very worried about you."

Kagome nodded. "I will not be here much longer. The youkai that is courting me – he lives far from here. I will return to him after this event though I will come back once more for an extended visit."

Kagome glanced to the side and she could see Inuyasha and Kouga stiffen. It seemed that they were eavesdropping.

"I will not be able to look after him any longer, and I worry about him. I know he is trying hard to grow up so I will not worry about him but—"

"Is your youkai such a hard man that he will not let you return?"

"It will be physically impossible for me. The miko of the shikon no tama bears a hard burden. I have been here to serve you all, but now I must return to the life that I had before. My family has missed me these past few years." Kagome's voice was tinged with sadness and Kiyomi nodded.

"Shippo mentioned something like that, but he was a little vague." Kiyomi laid her free hand on Kagome's arm. "It is a shame that I will not get to know you better."

Kagome laughed softly. "I am quite sure that you will see me again, it will just be a very long time."

"Oh?" Kiyomi raised an eyebrow.

Kagome paused, her attention moving towards the front of the room where Sesshoumaru raised a hand. The room fell silent.

"We should begin with the formalities so the celebration may begin. This Sesshoumaru believes that those newly mated couples should make their announcement first. Then those youkai who have entered into courting contracts. This Sesshoumaru had decided that the youngest son of Inu Tashio shall begin."

Inuyasha, his arm around Kikyo, moved to the front of the room. He nervously cleared his throat and Kikyo squeezed his arm comfortingly. "I, Inuyasha son of Inu Tashio, have mated the Miko Kikyo."

Kagome did not pay attention to the rest of the announcements. Her nerves were on edge as she felt Sesshoumaru move through the crowd, moving slowly towards her. He would do something to keep her from making her announcement, she was sure of it. If she did not make the announcement at the gathering then she was announcing that her courtship with Darcy was null and void.

"Kiyomi, can you do me a favor?" Kagome leaned over and whispered in the youkai's ear, her lips hidden by her fan.

"Of course."

"Whatever happens, please make sure that I can announce my courtship. And make sure that the taiyoukai does not make a fool of himself."

"What?"

"It will make sense in five hundred years. Please?"

Kiyomi nodded and giggled as the taiyoukai approached.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, I was hoping to get a chance to meet you." Kiyomi fluttered her eyelashes at the taiyoukai. "I am so grateful that you allow my cousin Shippo to stay here and play with Rin while the adults go about their business. The miko was just sharing stories of my cousin with me." Kiyomi slid over to Sesshoumaru, a smile on her face.

He scowled at the kitsune, his gaze locking with Kagome.

She bowed to the taiyoukai and turned on her heel.

"Miko, where are you going?"

"I have an announcement to make, youkai."

"You will not." His voice was a growl and Kagome ignored him.

"Kiyomi, trust me?"

"Of course." The kitsune replied.

"I have an announcement to make." Kagome's voice rang above the crowd and the crowd slowly turned to her,

"Miko…." Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome smiled.

She had yet so far maintained a tight rein on her powers. Slowly she released the hold on her aura. At first the murmurs were loud – the audacity of this human. How dare she—but the crowd fell silent as her aura unfurled. Sesshoumaru, who had been advancing on her, paused in his steps. She made sure that her aura was slightly stronger towards the taiyoukai and Kiyomi. She heard Kiyomi shift, but she did not move from her place between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku died at my hand." Kagome paused and turned, surveying the room. "I have an announcement to make." She heard Sesshoumaru growl and she locked gazes with him. "I am involved in a courting contract with a youkai from my home. Know this now. If you try and remove this necklace from my neck if his jaki does not kill you I will purify you before you have a chance to feel what I have done to you." Kagome smiled, her power flaring. "It was very nice to meet all of you. If you all will excuse me I have other places that I need to be." She bowed and reigned her powers back in.

Kagome moved towards the door where Kikyo stood waiting for her.

"You are leaving so soon?"

"It is best. I will be back in a few weeks and will stay—" Kagome's words were cut off as she felt herself guided out of the room and into the hallway. On instinct she grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her though the door as well.

"What do you want, youkai?" Kikyo growled at the taiyoukai, placing herself between Kagome and the youkai.

"I merely wish to have a conversation with the miko."

"Will this one give me more scars?"

"I have never—"

"You seem to forget the incident where Kagura had to come rescue me from you. Remind you that I was human, that I am not subject to your laws and manners of discipline." Kagome sneered at the youkai. "Do not make me remind you that I am under a courting contract. Your unintentional gestures of gift giving and honoring me need to stop. I would hate for your court to find out how you have treated the miko of the shikon no tama."

"You would dare threaten this Sesshoumaru."

"I would dare. How many times have you threatened me? I am tired of you exerting your supposed superiority over me."

"I could kill you in an instant miko-" Sesshoumaru growled and shoved Kagome against the wall, his claws digging into her throat.

"Careful, you don't wish to leave a visible scar, do you?" Her voice was soft.

"Bitch!"

"I will never be the bitch of the taiyoukai."

"You will be mine. I will have you." Sesshoumaru's hand moved down towards the necklace, and then Kagome's powers flared, shoving the taiyoukai against the opposite wall. Kagome glanced towards the door and saw Kiyomi peeking outside. Her eyes wide.

"I thank you for your help. I made sure to shield so that the guests did not feel the disturbance. I would be honored if you would travel with me as I return home. I am sure that Shippo would like some time with you as well."

"Kikyo, can we talk when I return? Kagura will fill you in on all the details if you do not mind. She should be waiting in the room that we have been sharing." Kagome glanced towards the taiyoukai, whom she still held against the wall with her powers. "It seems that some people thought it a good idea to stop in front of my rooms last night." Kagome sighed. "I will return to visit Rin. Do not be mistaken that I will come back to visit because I wish to see you."

"Woman!" The taiyoukai struggled against the bonds. "Let me go."

"I will let you go. You are the host of this event, after all. You do need to return. I would hate for unwanted attention to be drawn to you."

"Indeed." Kiyomi slipped out of the room pulling the door closed behind her. "I must admit that I find it interesting that the taiyoukai would be so aggressive in his actions towards the miko of the shikon no tama. Especially since she is in a courting contract, and if she were a youkai this would be considered pre courting behavior."

"Well it is a good thing that she is merely a ningen."

"Indeed." Kiyomi's voice was dry. "This has turned out to be a very interesting courting gathering." Kiyomi bowed and pulled Kagome away.

"Does he always behave like that with you? I have never seen the taiyoukai so uncontrolled."

Kagome did not answer but released the barrier holding Sesshoumaru in place. A thump was heard and she could feel his aura flare.

"Come, Sesshoumaru, should you not be celebrating the official announcement of your half brother's mating with him?" Kikyo's voice was cool as she latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm, dragging him back into the room the gathering was held in.

"Thank you for this." Kagome's voice trembled and Kiyomi squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"You are welcome."


	14. Chapter 10 part 2

The journey back towards the well was a tense one. Several times Kagome and Shippo had to restrain Kiyomi from going back and giving the taiyoukai a piece of her mind.

"He is behaving like a spoiled child. How dare he treat you like that!" Kiyomi growled and Kagome merely smiled.

"Things will work themselves out in the end. I know that he does not remain like that, and I have a feeling that the events that are the catalyst for change will occur when I return to this era."

Kagome and Shippo told Kiyomi her story, her history, the time travels, the saga with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kiyomi knew everything, and along the way Kagura and Kanna had joined them. Kikyo and Inuyasha had a handle on things in the castle, and from the looks that Kikyo was sending Sesshoumaru he knew that she was aware of the severity of his broaches in behavior with the shikon no miko. Kanna and Kagura discovered things that they did not know about the miko. It struck them how this young woman had stayed and fought Naraku – not because she had to, but because of the sense of responsibility that she had.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome smiled. "Sesshou will not remain as he is now; something will change him, soften him. Something will happen that makes him realize his mistakes, and fear every day that I will reject the courting gift he gave me a few weeks ago."

Kagome spoke so casually that it took Kiyomi a moment to process her words.

"WHAT!" The youkai shrieked. "You mean to tell me that you let that asshole taiyou—"

"No!" Kagome's voice was sharp. "My Darcy is not that taiyoukai. You are not the same youkai you were a hundred years ago. Kagura and Kanna are not the same youkai that they were before they had their hearts. Time changes everyone, including that taiyoukai. I am not in a courting contract with the taiyoukai and I never will be. I am in a courting contract with Sesshoumaru Darcy, a youkai from my time, whom I happen to know from this time."

"I think I understand…" Kiyomi's voice was soft. "I will have to see this change for myself."

"I wish I could have seen it." Kagome smiled. "But I think I am in love with Darcy, but I am afraid. I know that he fears something that will happen here, something that he feels will turn my affections from him…"

"It will do you no good to dwell on it. You need to return to your time and enjoy the gathering that you will attend. After all at this gathering the one that you court will be attending." Kanna smiled and Kagome nodded.

"You are correct as always. I will be back in a few weeks. I will stay for several months at that point."

Kanna merely smiled and Kagome slipped into the well.

* * *

The next week and a half was a blur. Kagome had spend a lot of time with Darcy, had gone on a few outing with Kanna and Souta (which was kind of odd in Kagome's opinion but she went with it) and with Kouga and Kagura. Now she was standing in the foyer area of Sesshoumaru's place. She didn't want to enter the gathering, but she needed to.

"I didn't realize it put a dent in the wall." Kagome's voice was soft and Sesshoumaru glanced to the indicated spot on the wall.

"You had nothing to do with that. I was slightly upset at the time is all." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Shall we?"

"Am I allowed to enter with you?"

"I am courting you, Kagome." He placed a kiss on her temple. At the moment they were at the entrance to the ballroom that led to the private quarters of the palace. Other than Rin, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga and Jaken only he and Kagome had permission to enter from that wing.

"It will cause rumors to circulate – the two of us entering from this door."

"Do you mind?"

"I am the miko of the shikon no tama. I have a reputation to maintain." Kagome turned up her nose.

"Do you now?"

"I am worried, Sesshou. The last time they saw the miko of the shikon no tama was several hundred years ago. They will think I am a fake."

"Then you will have to show them as you did last time that you are not a fake, and that your powers are still as sharp as ever." Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to Kagome and offered her his arm. "Come, this Darcy will escort you around to the front entrance. It will indeed make a better impression."

"Thank you." Kagome placed slight pressure on his arm, causing him to pause. "Does the kimono look alright?"

"Of course." He smiled. It was very similar to the one that she had worn a few weeks ago, or was it a few hundred years ago, to the other gathering, but this one was quite different. Clothed in a navy blue kimono, silver and gold flowers painstakingly embroidered on the kimono she was making a very bold statement as to whom she belonged to.

"You cannot tell that I have added a few layers underneath?" Kagome's voice was soft and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"I had a dream last night – that there would be a fight at this gathering – I could feel my powers surging through me, and a sense of danger. I came prepared to fight."

"You brought weapons?"

Kagome nodded, a secret smile on her face. "If I am to be a worthy mate for you I have to show that I can protect myself, and you, against those who would wish to harm us. That is the rule, right?"

"Hundreds of years ago yes, but this Sesshoumaru has not seen a fight over courtship since Ayame challenged Kagura for Kouga and lost."

Kagome smiled. "I wish I could have seen that. Just trust me, please, Sesshou?"

"You know I do."

* * *

It should not have surprised Kagome that once again, when a ningen entered courtship gathering that the rumors once again began to fly. Some youkai mused that this female seemed slightly familiar, as if they had met her before, and Kagome found that she had to hide her smile behind a hand. Scanning the crowd, Kagome spotted a familiar youkai, and after bowing to Sesshoumaru, who bowed in return, Kagome slipped into the crowd. He had to go mingle with the other lords, and until she was formally introduced as the one that he was courting she could not mingle with them. This was why Kouga and Kagura, as well as Rin and Shippo were up on a landing.

It seemed that Sesshoumaru had done some remodeling. She knew that the landing had not been present in his palace a few weeks ago.

Kagome snuck up behind the youkai that she had spotted, and Kagome could see the youkai around her target begin to whisper. "Kiyomi." Kagome's voice was even and the youkai gasped, turning around to capture Kagome in a fierce hug.

"Kagome, it has been such a long time. I have missed you."

"It is good to see you again as well." Kagome smiled.

Kagome saw the other youkai around Kiyomi stiffen. It seemed that they recalled having met a ningen female named Kagome once before. However, signs of recognition had not yet entered their visages.

"Ladies, if you will excuse us it has been a long time since I have seen Kiyomi and we have quite a bit of catching up to do." Kagome bowed to the youkai, the courtship necklace that she worse swinging free.

"You are—" One of the youkai with Kiyomi breathed the words and Kagome nodded. "But how?"

"All will be made clear soon."

"Who are you courting?" The inuyoukai woman asked and Kagome smiled.

"He wishes to wait until the proper time to make an official announcement." Kagome smiled. "Though I will say if the over eager young women at this gathering do not start to take notice of the courtship necklace that he wears the announcement might come sooner than expected."

"I have only been back for a week and a half." Kagome's voice was even. "Do you now see what I mean by saying that they are two different people?"

Kiyomi nodded. "I would not have thought it of him, given what will happen, but I am glad that you will be happy with him. He is a great man."

Kagome nodded, her smile thin as she watched a familiar figure drape herself across her Darcy.

"Is that Kagura and Kouga's daughter?" Kagome glanced at Kiyomi, who nodded.

"She seemed to have inherited several of her father's tendencies. I was under the impression that Kagura had told you of her daughter's interest."

"She had; to watch her act like that with him, when he is wearing my gift – she is persistent. Though if she does not soon stop I dare say there will be blood." Kagome smiled at Kiyomi. "Shall we go rescue him? I am sure that he came down to mingle with the masses for a reason."

"Of course." Kiyomi and Kagome strolled over to where Darcy was trying to extract himself from the grip of Kagura and Kouga's daughters' enthusiastic grip.

"Excuse me." Kagome gentle pushed the young woman away, her powers imperceptibly flaring. "Sesshou, your collar is crooked." Kagome smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes. "It would be a shame if someone didn't see this lovely necklace that you are wearing and somehow behaved inappropriately." Kagome straightened his collar and brought the necklace to lay on top of his clothing. "If the chain were slightly longer this wouldn't happen as often."

Darcy did not reply and Kagome could hear the whispers starting. She could see the amusement in his eyes, and she could feel that anger radiate off of Eri, Kouga and Kagura's daughter.

"I thought you had to stay up with Kagura and everyone until—"

"Don't speak of my mother as if you know her!" Eri growled out and Kagome turned slightly to look at the young woman. Kagome made sure that as she turned her body brushed against Sesshoumaru, so as she faced Eri her back and shoulders were pressed firmly to Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Your mother is a good friend of mine. I wished to spare her daughter embarrassment at behaving in such a way with Darcy-sama. After all it would appear that he is wearing a courting necklace. And it would appear that you were throwing yourself at him regardless."

"How dare you insinuate that my man—"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you came down here because it was time to begin, did you not?"

Kiyomi smoothly interjected and Sesshoumaru nodded. "You do a good job at keeping the peace, Kiyomi. This is not the first time." He stepped up beside Kagome, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru and allowed him to lead her towards the stairs. The tension in the air grew as the two proceeded towards the stairs. Anger and disbelief were the more prominent, and most of that welled from Eri. As they reached the top of the stairs Kagura drew Kagome into an embrace.

"I am happy for you, Kagome. Please don't hurt her too much."

"I will do what I must, no more."

"What, no display of power this time?" Sesshoumaru's voice was low and Kagome shook her head.

"It is not time yet. It will be."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Welcome to my home. It has been five hundred years since this Sesshoumaru has hosted with gathering and this gathering is a very special one for me. Five hundred years ago my brother Inuyasha announced his mating to the miko Kikyo. Five hundred years ago the miko of the shikon no tama announced that she was engaged in a courting contract. Due to the circumstances at the time much of that announcement was clouded in secrecy. The miko of the shikon no tama did not belong in the time of Naraku, she was merely a visitor to that time, to that place. She killed Naraku with her own hand and for that we will always be grateful." Sesshoumaru gently squeezed Kagome's hand and she smiled.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku died at my hand." Kagome paused and turned, surveying the room. She could see youkai from the previous gathering in the room, and they had all paled as recognition finally dawned on them. "I have an announcement to make. I am involved in a courting contract with Sesshoumaru Darcy. Know this now. We have exchanged courtship tokens as a sign of the gravity of this relationship. If you try and remove this necklace from my neck if his jaki does not kill you I will purify you before you have a chance to feel what I have done to you." Kagome smiled as the felt the jaki in the room rise and she reigned in her powers. Most of the disturbance was coming from the general direction of Eri.

"This Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Darcy, confirms that what the miko of the shikon no tame speaks is the truth. We are in a courtship contract and it would displease this Sesshoumaru greatly if someone were to attempt to challenge that. This Sesshoumaru will have no one but this Kagome Higurashi."

"Same speech, different year?" Kagura's voice held amusement and Kagome smiled.

"I like that speech. And I like this Sesshoumaru's addition to it."

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru begin to announce that other couples should now come forward but a voice cut above the crowd.

"I challenge the supposed miko of the shikon no tama and her claim on Sesshoumaru Darcy."

Kagura paled and Kagome stiffened.

"I will not kill her."

"But she will try to kill you."

"You trained me well. Is she as good as me?"

"No where near, she doesn't take her studies seriously."

Kagome nodded and turned to face the crowd. Kagome could see several youkai urging Eri to rescind her challenge, but Kagome shook her head.

"It is alright. I, Kagome Higurashi, miko of the shikon no tama, restorer of hearts and giver of life, and owner of the courtship necklace that Sesshoumaru Darcy wears will accept the challenge issued by Eri, daughter of Kouga, wolf prince and Kagura, whose heart was restored to her."

Kagome waited for her words to penetrate the rage and jealously filled fog of Eri's mind. Finally the young woman stiffened.

"You cannot be serious, there is no way!"

"Your parents are close friends of mine. I will ask this only once. Do you intend to challenge for the right to court Sesshoumaru Darcy?"

"He is mine. He has always been mine. I have been in love with him for years, and I will not loose him to you, a ningen who lies about being the miko of the shikon no tama. I don't know who you are but I will prove that you are a liar and not worthy of Sesshoumaru."

"I see." Kagome turned her back and glanced to Sesshoumaru. "You wondered why I dressed for combat? Help me out of this?"

Kagome ignored the murmur of the crowd as she began to slip of out her kimono. She had chosen to wear the battle armor that had been gifted to her upon completion of her training, before she had defeated Naraku. She could feel confusion in the air. It seemed that Eri recognized the armor.

"Kouga, of all the traits she could have inherited from you this had to be the one, huh?" Kagome grinned crookedly at the wolf youkai and he smiled crookedly back.

"Ironic, huh?"

Kagome nodded as she leapt over the railing, landing easily on her feet in front of Eri. She noticed that all the other youkai had moved away from Eri, clearing a space between them.

"Sesshou will be rather upset if we cause too much damage to his ballroom." Kagome's voice was even and Eri laughed.

"I will make sure that this is over as quickly as possible then." Eri did not give warning; instead she lunged at Kagome, her claws extended. Kagome easily stepped to the side, slamming her elbow down on the back of Eri's neck, causing her to stumble.

"How did you move that fast?" Eri gasped and turned around to face Kagome.

"Are we not supposed to spell out the conditions of the challenge before you attack?"

"What conditions? I will take Sesshoumaru-sama back from you. He is mine. I will have him."

"I see." Kagome's voice was soft. "You really did inherit your father's stubbornness. Did it ever occur to you to ask what Sesshou wanted? To see if he was ever interested in you? It seemed that not too long ago he stated that he wished for no one other than me."

"He loves me" Eri growled out and lunged at Kagome again. Instead of dodging, Kagome allowed Eri to come up close to her, at the last minute shoving a barrier of purification up between them, sending Eri flying back. The young woman shook her head as to clear it. It amazed her that Kagome could repel her attacks. She claimed to be a miko, but she felt no power coming from her.

"Eri, before your father courted your mother did he like anyone else?" Kagome glanced to Kouga in apology and he nodded.

Eri paused in her movements towards Kagome, noting the exchange. "Why does it matter?"

"Just answer the question. Did he like anyone else?"

"This girl – I can't remember her name. She traveled with Inuyasha. Maybe it was that miko Kikyo that Inuyasha mated?" Eri lunged again and Kagome once again shoved her back with purification.

"Did he ever tell you what happened with that girl?"

"Why does it matter, he is mated to my mother."

"It matters a great deal, child." Sesshoumaru's voice was bland and Eri growled, her aura spiking. "I am not a child. I am a woman."

"You are certainly acting like a child." His voice was cold and Kagome, who knew him well, could hear the slight self reproach in his voice. "You act no better than your father did. You exert a claim on someone without asking them. You show that you do not wish to court me, merely that you wish to possess me. I do not want you. I never have. For a long time now I have been focused solely on mating Kagome. None other will do. Should you succeed in taking that necklace from her, which I assure you, you will not, then I still will not mate with you. I will remain without a mate, as I have for hundreds of years now."

"You LIE!" Eri shriek and lunged at Kagome, her eyes beginning to bleed red. Kagome rolled out of the way, but only barely. Kagome could feel winds beginning to pick up around Eri and glanced up towards Kagura.

"Kagura, can I borrow your fan? It seems the sword that I had Jaken bring is not the weapon best suited for this."

"Of course." Kagura tossed her fan over the edge of the landing and Kagome easily caught it, flipping open the fan with a well-practiced flick of the wrist.

"Mother, how could you? She is fighting your daughter."

"Kagome is right in this. You have no claim to Sesshoumaru. You never have. You had dreams of mating with Sesshoumaru, but we had hoped that they were merely teenage fantasies. You contest this because, much like your father, once your mind is set on something you will not yield. There is one difference between you and your father in this, however."

"Which is?" Eri noticed her mother glance to her father, and her father sigh.

"Once I saw that necklace, the one that Kagome wears now, I gave up any ideas I had of making her my own. She had told me many times that she was not my woman, that she did not want to be my woman, but I did not listen. I did not treat her with respect, and I have had many years to reflect upon that mistake. She is right; I never asked her if she wanted to be my woman, I just decided that she was. Just as you have done with Sesshoumaru."

"She can't be the same woman. She isn't even a miko. No human lives that long."

"You were not paying attention when Sesshoumaru spoke earlier then. I think you were still shocked that this ningen woman who dared touch Sesshoumaru was actually courting him. And being courted by him. And I am a miko. I am the miko of the shikon no tama. I killed Naraku with my hand. I was trained by Kikyo and other mikos through time. Kikyo and I freed Kagura and Kanna from their servitude by returning them their hearts. I am the shikon miko and your disbelief will not change that. How have I repelled you back?"

"Luck, I haven't felt your powers yet. You are a liar!" Eri's voice trembled. This could not be the woman who freed her mother. This could not be the woman that her father had pined over for years before her mother had knocked some sense into him. This could not be the guardian of the shikon no tama, the slayer of Naraku. She could not be. "I will show them all when I kill you, that you are no miko.

Kagome sighed. "I was hoping to spare the guests here the experience of unfurling my powers. Once they felt my aura flare as I announced that I was in a courting contract. I did not release the entirety of my aura, and I know that there were many that were relieved when I left. I did not feel that I needed to repeat that performance." Kagome allowed her power to flow into the fan that she held, a tight smile on her lips. "It appears that I was mistaken. Though I do not think that a show of power at the beginning would have changed the fact that you refuse to believe that Sesshoumaru might not want you." Kagome noted that Eri braced herself, but she did not move from the building purification energy. Kagome watched as Eri raised her jaki in response.

"He wants me. He is just playing hard to get."

"Placing himself in a courting contract is not playing hard to get. It is stating that he is unavailable. I will not give him up to you. He is mine and he will remain mine."

"You bitch!" Eri growled and lunged at Kagome, wind swirling around her.

Kagome did not move, watching Eri approach with a steady eye. Suddenly Kagome flicked the fan out towards Eri, the purification energy that had flowed through the fan arching out in a stream of power. Kagome did not wince as Eri was surrounded by the wave and slammed into a wall in the back of the room. Several youkai had to scramble out of the way to avoid Eri. Kagome watched impassive as Eri struggled against the back wall of the room, attempting to free herself from the bonds that held her there.

"Struggling will do you no good. I will not let you down until we have come to an understanding. If we cannot reach an understanding you will just remain there until you reach the epiphany needed." Kagome flipped the fan that Kagura had lent her closed.

"I will never give up my man to you."

"He is not yours. He never has been. You claim him like he is an object, like he is nothing more than someone that you will enjoy carnal pleasures with. I will not let that happen to him."

"I do no such thing." Eri growled and struggled against the bonds and Kagome frowned.

"Have you ever asked him how he felt about you? If he was interested in you? If he wanted to date you? Did you ever ask, or did you see the handsome friend that your parents had and decide that you wanted him, staking your claim on him. Youkai laws on courting are very specific. You did nothing correctly."

"What do you know about youkai law?"

"Everything." Kagome's voice was sharp. "I know that since we did not set terms for this I can kill you for daring to attempt to take Sesshoumaru from me. I know that I could kill you now, any way I wish, and no one in this room would find me in the wrong in doing so. Some people would be unhappy, but no one would object. The law says I can do with you as I wish."

"You are a human, the laws do not apply to you. You cannot use them."

"I am in a courting contract with a youkai, the laws apply to me. I must obey the laws just as Sesshoumaru does. You have lost. Give up."

"I will never give up my man."

"Eri, stop being a spoiled brat." Kouga called from the balcony and Kagome watched his daughter turn shocked eyes towards him.

"Otou-san—"

"You have lost. Kagome won. Will you not let the shikon no miko have happiness with a man who loves her, and with whom she is in love?"

"He doesn't love her. He loves me!"

"Has this Sesshoumaru ever told you that? Has this Sesshoumaru ever paid you attention at all, given you any sort of encouragement?" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. "You live in a fantasy world, child, one that will never come true."

Kagome could hear Eri whimper and she sighed.

"I am sorry that your dream was ruined in such a fashion, but he is bound to me. And I to him. What right do you have to ruin that with a dream that is nothing but a fantasy? What right do you have to destroy the potential happiness of two people because you refuse to live in reality?"

"Do you yield?" Kagome watched Eri, watched her fight tears, watched her tremble against her bonds. The young woman didn't answer, but Kagome saw her go slack in her bonds. Kagome turned away and with a slight smile towards Sesshoumaru began to walk away. Slowly she allowed her powers to fade, and she heard Eri fall to the ground in a heap.

Her gaze locked with Sesshoumaru and she could see him tense as he began to move, leaping over the railing.

"Trust me?" She mouthed and he paused. Time seemed to slow and she could hear screams. Kagome did not think but spun around as she heard the scratching of claws on the floor and a growled, "Die bitch." Kagome poured as much energy as should could into the fan that she held, flipping it open as she spun around. Eri and Kagome fell in a tangle of limbs and the room was silent as a pool of blood began to form around the pair.

"You couldn't let it go, could you?" Kagome's voice was soft and Eri blinked, her eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru, Kagura and Kouga were surrounding them, and Kagome trembled as Kagura lifted her daughter, Eri, off of Kagome. Her eyes widened as she saw her fan buried in her daughter's stomach.

"I am sorry – she – I reacted – I –" Kagome could fee the hot tears trailing down her face, and Sesshoumaru pulled her into a tight embrace.

"She will live." Kagura's voice was cold, and Kagome was terrified that this was the end of their friendship. "I am very disappointed." Kagura helped her daughter to her feet.

"Mother—look what she did-"

Kagome gasped at Kagura's hand struck Eri's face, leaving claw marks.

"You have dishonored yourself and this family, and attacked the shikon no miko unprovoked. Kagome, were she to choose to excerpt herself, outranks all of us here, even Sesshoumaru. You should be put to death for what you have done. My daughter you may be, but if Kagome chooses to have you killed that I will not argue."

""Okaa-"

"Silence." Kouga growled. "Your mother is correct, and all the youkai here know the law. Kagome, as the shikon miko, should be honored above all else, above all others, even above the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru." Kouga turned to Kagome. "I would ask for mercy, since she is my daughter, but she does not deserve it."

"What will you do?" Kiyomi knelt beside Kagome, holding her hand in comfort as Kagome stared at Kagura and Kouga, her eyes wide.

"I—" Kagome felt her voice tremble and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her. Her voice steadied.

"I think not, perhaps, Eri realizes what she has done – and the truth of the words that I had spoken to her. I hope that she understands now that what she wishes for will never be. Since I am the one that she has wronged, I must be the one to choose what consequence her actions have merited." Kagome paused. "There is a mark of dishonor that can be placed on those who have committed the most atrocious crimes against mikos. The shikon no tama is a recognizable symbol, but a bleeding shikon no tama, that is a mark of condemnation from the shikon no miko. No one has even permanently been given this mark by a shikon no miko – because there have been very few. Some mikos have given them out, when they have been violated in ways that merit such a mark." Kagome looked at Eri, who paled with each word spoken.

"Even now as we speak the mark is forming on Eri's forehead. My powers had a mind of their own in this. I only meant to stop her, but in using my powers as I did, to protect myself against a threat to my life, they travel though a youkai. I could choose to stop them, and keep the mark from forming, but I will not. Eri's shame will not taint her parents in any way, for she acted independent of them. Eri will be forced to proudly display this mark – no amount of make up or alterations will ever cause this mark to disappear. In allowing it to stay with her I have condemned her to a life of solitude. You will be treated differently, Eri, because of this. It is likely that you will never mate, for I do not know a youkai who would be willing to overlook such a grievous action. Perhaps a ningen would marry you, but eventually, if you wish your union to be recognized by your people, he would have to find out what you had done to merit such a mark. You will forever be known not as Eri, daughter of Kouga and Kagura, but Eri, bearer of the mark of dishonor the shikon miko. You are not allowed near me or Sesshoumaru again." Kagome struggled free from Sesshoumaru's embrace and stood. "This is the punishment that I lay upon you now, but know this. If you come near Sesshoumaru or myself again I will kill you. It may ruin my friendship with your parents, but I will not trust one who attacked me from behind with the intent to kill." Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru, who nodded.

"We will be leaving now. This gathering will be rescheduled, unless anyone wishes to continue." Sesshoumaru waited for a response and when no one answered her swept Kagome up in his arms.

"Rin, you know where you may find us. Please come by in the morning with Shippou? I am sure that you wish to visit."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin bowed and Kagome smiled weakly at Rin and Shippou.

"Kagome, I will come visit tomorrow as well." Kagura's voice was cold and Kagome nodded. Kagome had just condemned the only child of two of her best friends to a life of solitude. How could she go back to the past and face Kagura, knowing what she knew currently? How could she continue on in her friendship with her, knowing how she could ruin the life—

"Stop thinking about it, Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice was low in her ear as she walked outside into the night air. Jaken was waiting at the limo, the door open. "You could have demanded her death and no one would have faulted you. You acted with honor and compassion as expected of the shikon no miko, but you did not let her escape unscathed."

"But Kagura—"

"It will be fine." Sesshoumaru's voice held no room for argument and Kagome did not answer as the tears began to fall in earnest.

"Jaken, take us home. Kagome needs to rest."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken closed the limo door, his heart heavy. Such trauma the miko of the shikon no tama had to endure – and it was not yet over. Her last visit to the feudal era would be her hardest yet, for many reasons, and she hoped that Sesshoumaru Darcy would be able to deal with their separation. Finally the time was approaching where Darcy did not have some inkling of how things would turn out, and something that Jaken knew well was that Sesshoumaru Darcy did not deal well with uncertainty.


	15. Chapter 11 part 1

Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait on this. I am wrapping up the story so this will be one very very long chapter. It might be two. But I will get as much of it done before NaNoWriMo starts. I am insane, trying National Novel Writing Month. Ah well. Maybe it will inspire me to finish those unfinished fanfics. This part of chapter 11 is largely romance (though this is my first attempt at writing this kind of romance. I hope that it is hot enough. I really do. I actually went back and edited/tweaked/rewrote the scene, and I don't normally do that. The rest will be angst galore. Enjoy. : - )

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sank down into the hot spring. Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to give her some space after the courting event fiasco and she did appreciate it. He was apprehensive – she could tell – a tension surrounded him that had not been there before. Something bad was going to happen in the feudal era when she went back – and she could not figure out what it was that he so feared. He feared that the taiyoukai would do something to her that she could not forgive. And for the life of her she could not determine what that was.

But she could not afford to think of that now. She was worried that Kouga and Kagura would not forgive her. She had some something unforgivable to their daughter. She had been provoked – but had she been too harsh? Eri would forever be ostracized from youkai society – all because she loved Sesshoumaru a little too much. But it wasn't love that Eri felt for Sesshoumaru, it was obsession. And youkai law was youkai law and it clearly stated that Kagome had a claim to Sesshoumaru while Eri did not – but –

Kagome sniffled as the tears streamed down her face, and she did not stir as the heard a shoji screen open. She stared into the steam of the hot spring, her tears mingling with the water.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft beside her as he settled by the hot spring, his hand gently falling to her shoulder, playing with the hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail down onto her shoulders.

"She will never forgive me for what I have done to her daughter."

"Eri forced your hand. Kagura knows that you would not do such a thing if you had a choice."

"But Eri is her only child…"

"Would you forgive her, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru turned her head so that she met his gaze, his thumb gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "If the situation was reversed, would you forgive Kagura?"

"Of course—"

"Then why do you doubt your friend?" Sesshoumaru stirred and brought a towel to the edge of the hot spring. "You know her will by now and you know how she will react, but you allow your doubt to cloud your judgment." Sesshoumaru raked his fingers though her hair, pulling the rubber band out, allowing her hair to cascade down her shoulders and back.

"You have been in there close to an hour. You should get out before you become faint. It is our last night before you go back. I had hoped to spend some time with you." Sesshoumaru's voice dropped as she spoke and Kagome shuddered. She did not think it was possible for his voice to fall that deeply.

"Many times, throughout the years you have shown that you are a wonderful woman, deserving of the title miko of the shikon no tama. You have protected me far more than I deserved."

Kagome shifted to look at Sesshoumaru, not caring that the water revealed more of her breasts than it covered.

"Sesshou—"

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his hair falling into the water as he knelt in front of Kagome, his lips crashing into hers.

"What brought this on? Not to long ago you were beginning to care about me. Why is it now love?" Kagome's voice was breathy when she spoke and Sesshoumaru paused to think.

"I did not like it when Eri attacked you. I should have killed her for daring such a thing." He paused. "This Sesshoumaru – I do not like the way that my heart stops when I see you in danger – even though there was none of your blood I had visions of you covered in blood, clutching your stomach in disbelief – falling to the ground as the life flows from you. I do not want to loose you. I fear this more than anything else and--"

Kagome rose up out of the water, her arms sliding around Sesshoumaru, tangling in his hair as she pressed his lips to hers. She controlled the kiss, allowing the passion to build until his arms were wrapped around her as well, pressing her damp body against his clothed one.

Kagome pulled away and grinned. She stepped back, her arms locked around Sesshoumaru. He sputtered in indignation as he came up from the water, his clothes clinging to his body and hair dripping, matted to his head and shoulders.

"Why did you –"

"You are quite attractive dripping wet – " Kagome smiled. "I do not who why you have this fear – but I will return safely to you. You should not worry." Kagome turned away, glancing down at the water. "I did not like seeing her cling to you, claiming that you were hers. Jealousy – I had hoped to never feel it again. I did not think that I would need to."

"Kagome – I feel nothing for—"

"I know you do not care for her. You have too much honor and you have waited too many years for this chance with me. If you wanted her you could have had her long before this. I know that. And the ending of this courtship – it matters to me very much. I do not want to loose you." Her voice was soft and she jumped as he came up behind her, his arms slapping around her waist, tracing circles on her abdomen.

"I am glad that we are in agreement then." He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and smiled as she shuddered. "I swear to you that I will not play with your affections – you can take faith in the fact that I want you and only you. I have pledged myself to you and as long as you desire it I will be here for you." Sesshoumaru spoke softly beside her ear, slowly trailing kissed up her neck – sometimes sweet, sometimes gently biting, pausing to lathe the negligible wound with his tongue. With his final word he gently bit her earlobe then began to suck gently, smiling as she arched up towards his lips, pressing her body back into his, her hips pressing back against his.

He allowed her to feel the shudder that the contact sent though his body and he could feel the heat of the blush that covered her body. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she realized she was naked before him – and he intended to keep her that way this evening. He knew that there were boundaries he could not cross – he could not have sex with her – and he did not want to rush that part of their relationship. But he would bring her to the heights of passion that evening in other ways. Many times.

"Come to bed. For tonight it will be the two of us. We can deal with all else in the morning." He smiled as she shuddered again, stifling a moan as his one of his hands traced along her ribs, upwards the other trailing down along her hip line, moving slowly towards her inner thigh and she nodded slowly, melting back against him.

Tonight he would leave her with a memory that he hoped would help get her through what was to come – because there was nothing else that he could leave her with. Word and actions only meant so much and he would not be there to help her deal with what was to come.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed the relaxing morning, and her easy conversation with Rin. It was odd to think that in a few hours she would be back in the feudal era, interacting with a much younger and definitely not pregnant Rin – but she was very proud of the young woman that Rin had grown into. It was hard not to be. She was kind, and glowed with a peace and happiness that Kagome envied. There was an easiness about her relationship with Shippo that Kagome did not have with Sesshoumaru – but Rin and Shippo did not have the burden of a relationship spanning several hundred year – and dealing with the person that Sesshoumaru was and is.

Kagome stiffened slightly as she felt Kagura enter the premises and Rin laid a hand on Kagome's.

"You should not worry so." Rin stood and smiled. "I will be going now. I look forward to your return, we have much to discuss." Rin slowly made her way out of the room, a hand lying on her stomach with a smile and Kagome stood, making her way slowly towards the foyer area.

Kagura stood, talking quietly to Sesshoumaru, and Kagome hung back in the doorframe, scrutinizing Kagura, trying to get a feel for her mood. Kagura turned her attention to Kagome, and Sesshoumaru discreetly withdrew, smiling slightly at Kagome as he left.

"Kagome—" Kagura's voice was cold and Kagome straightened, anticipating the worst.

"Kouga and I – we both—" Kagome stared on in shock as Kagura, in full kimono, dropped to her knees before Kagome – "We beg the forgiveness of the miko of the shikon no tama. We have no one to blame for Eri's behavior but ourselves, and out unwillingness to inform her of Sesshoumaru's feelings for you. We both knew for many years that Sesshoumaru intended to ask you to court him, and did not feel that allowing Eri to care for him was –" Kagura stopped, chocked up and Kagome sank down beside Kagura.

"I was so afraid that you would hate me for my decision—"

"You could have ordered her death and it would not have been undeserved. You have allowed us to continue to see our daughter – and there is a chance that she will find happiness in love one day. It is more mercy that any youkai would have shown – but it is what we have come to know the shikon miko is capable of."

Kagura took an unsteady breath.

"For what it is worth Eri sends her apologies. We revealed everything to her – who you were – what you mean to both Kouga and myself – the role that you played in shaping our lives – and –"

"She cannot help who she loves, Kagura – and foreknowledge of where Sesshoumaru's affections lay would not have changed that. I knew for years that Inuyasha loved Kikyo yet I still clung to my feelings, hoping that one day he would realize what was in front of him. It is part of being young and being in love. I just wish there had been another way to settle this – that she had accepted defeat – so this would not be looming between us now."

"There is no grudge held – and while Eri's behavior is not a trivial matter – it was her choice – we cannot blame your for our fail—"

Kagura paused and turned to look at the door, where Sesshoumaru stood.

"When you two are done heaping apologies on each other you should join me for lunch. Kouga is on his way over." He turned. "Kagome needs to leave in a few hours." Sesshoumaru disappeared into the depths of the house.

Kagome and Kagura turned to each other; their eyes wide and Kagome brought her hands to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. Kagura smiled and stood, extending a hand down towards Kagome.

"I think your taiyoukai has decided that he has had enough angst for the day."

"He is not my taiyoukai – the taiyoukai will never be mine." Kagome paused. "He is holding something back from me, something that keeps him distant, yet still desperate. I envy that you and Kouga, and what Rin and Shippo have. But if he is not honest with me – we cannot overcome that which concerns him."

"His concern has not yet come to fruition in the feudal era. When you return I have no doubt that you will know what plagues him, and it will be resolved. He is trying his hardest not to burden you with his concerns about this – because it is our past though it is your future. What we have done, we have done, and nothing can change that. But still he fears – " Kagura paused. "He really does love you. Do not doubt that."

"I do not doubt that he cares. And that we are moving towards love – but I have not gotten to spend as much time with him as I would like – and he has not spent much with me either. I think it is too soon to say it is love – but I do not doubt his commitment to this."

"You fear –"

"She is rational." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft. "I do believe that I love her – but as she pointed out last night as we stayed up to talk – there is much of her I don't know. I do not think that it will change how I feel about her – but these feelings I do have, they are deep and unwavering – and I look forward to their full development when she comes back."

Kagome flushed and turned away. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you envy." He paused. "I am not used to courting and wooing – nor am I used to soothing a young woman's feelings – and I know that my concerns have you concerned as well. Soon – soon we can approach this normally." He offered his arm. "Shall we go eat? Kouga is hungry. I can hear his whining all the way down the hall."

"I AM NOT WHINING!"

Kagome could hear Kouga's shout and smiled – the air of tension breaking as Kagura sighed and shook her head. "Some things ever change."

* * *

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, enjoying the quiet peace of the feudal era. This was her final visit here – and despite the sense of dread that Kagura and Sesshoumaru had communicated to her she intended to enjoy her time here. She just hoped that she would be able to enjoy the wedding of Sango and Miroku – if they ever got around to actually marrying. As Kagome neared the village she was happy to hear Kiyomi laughing with Shippo. She was glad that Shippo would have someone to turn to – when she was no longer there. Kagome could feel her eyes tearing up. She missed so much of his life – but this was not the world she belonged in. Once she had thought about staying here – living out her live in the era that she had saved from Naraku – but this was not her place – and her love for Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Inuyasha and Kikyo could not keep her here. She did not belong here – and she had Sesshoumaru Darcy waiting for her. And Rin and Shippo and Kagura and Kouga and Kiyomi. Much of her life here had survived – but not all of it had – and she would cherish the time she and left here – and the memories.

"KAGOME!!!!" Shippo shouted as he leapt from the trees, engulfing Kagome in a huge hug. Kiyomi followed not far behind, slightly more reserved that her cousin.

"We didn't know when you would come back. Sango and Miroku will be excited. Sango said she wouldn't marry Miroku until you came back to see the wedding and Miroku is getting very anxious."

"I was hoping to be able to see it." Kagome smiled. "I will be here for a few months before I have to go back. We should make the best of it." She ruffled his hair. "I did promise to go see Rin, after Sango and Miroku are married we should go."

Kiyomi stared at Kagome for a moment. "I will go with you, if you do not mind."

"I would enjoy that. I think Kagura and Kanna will be coming as well."

"It is advisable."

Kagome nodded. "Darcy was very worried about something that is going to happen. I do not know what it is, but he fears it will ruin things. I would prefer to have friends there who can help me deal with whatever it is."

Kiyomi nodded. "I would be honored to accompany you. Shippo has told me so much about you, that even though I have only known you a short time, I feel as if we are friends already."

Kagome smiled. "I would enjoy that very much."

* * *

The wedding of Sango and Miroku was gorgeous. It was spring and the flowers were blooming – and Sango was a radiant bride – glowing with happiness in her kimono. Kagome did not remember a lot of the ceremony, she was crying far too much, remembering the hardships that they had gone through to get to that point. Kagome was proud of the two – she had watched their relationship develop from that awkward but sweet conversation in the field where Miroku asked Sango to bear his children and she had agreed to this point – and anyone who watched the two get married could not deny their love for each other, or the way that they suited each other.

"Wasn't it a beautiful ceremony?" Sango captured Kagome in a hug and Kagome nodded.

"Congratulations. I am glad that the two of you finally married – and that I could see it. I will treasure this memory, always." Kagome hugged Sango fiercely and whispered in her ear. "I hope you bear him many many children."

Sango blushed and whispered in return. "I hope so. But what if I am not good at –"

"You love him and he loved you. That is all you need. Trust me."

"Have you--?"

"We have not had sex – but some things are allowed in the courtship – trust your instincts Sango, and let him know if something makes you uncomfortable. Neither Darcy nor I had ever – and –" Kagome blushed as Sango stated at her, her eyes wide.

"Darcy never—"

"Never. But for all his bear my children offers, I don't think Miroku is as worldly as we all think."

Sango nodded. "He is not inexperienced but he is also not an expert. We talked about it. But what if he does not find me attractive."

"He has always found you attractive – and his body will show you just how attractive he finds you later. But go – your brother wished to congratulate you as well." Kagome hugged Sango once more before she released her and Kiyomi slid up to her.

"You did not even see much of the ceremony. You were too caught up in reminiscing."

Kagome nodded. "But I will still treasure this all the same." Her smile was bittersweet as she watched Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. "I will never see their children, I will not be there for Sango as she celebrates their anniversary, or bears Miroku his children, as she grows old – as we grow old. These are the final memories I will make with them, and it makes them all the more special."

Kiyomi nodded. "It will be hard for them as well – knowing that you will live on – love – and mate without their presence as well." Kiyomi's voice was soft. "There is an intense sadness riding you, Kagome, but you do a good job hiding it."

"I have far too much experience at that." Kagome smiled brightly as Sango and Miroku came over to her, pulling her away towards the banquet – and the celebratory sake.

* * *

It is not to say that there was an exceptional amount of overindulgence by the guests – but there was a lot of sake at the party – and everyone was happy for Sango and Miroku. They had slipped off together earlier in the party – and Kagome and Sango were both scarlet in embarrassment at the encouraging comments yelled after the disappearing couple. Kiyomi watched in amusement as Kikyo and Kagome indulged highly in the sake – giggling at some secret joke between them.

Kiyomi stiffened and Kagome glanced over at her, her visage serious. She motioned Kiyomi closer and whispered in her ear after the kitsune was close.

"I am aware of it. As long as he says there it will be fine. There will be precautions taken before bed."

"Will you be capable?"

"Yes. His presence here has my power on edge. And the necklace is vibrating with tension – he has something planned tonight and Darcy does not wish it to happen.

Kiyomi nodded. "Enjoy yourself then, I will watch over you."

Kagome nodded and turned back to drinking, laughing at something Kikyo said.

* * *

Sango shifted nervously as she stood inside Kaede's hut. The old woman had been kind enough to stay with a friend that night, to let Sango and Miroku have their wedding night in peace. Had the two decided to settle down in the village they would have their own hut, but they were going to move back to the slayer's village with Kohaku and rebuild.

"What is wrong love?" Miroku slipped behind Sango, sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her close in am embrace, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"I – I am nervous. You have been so patient – waiting for me to be ready for this. And now that we are married – I don't know what to do."

"We can just sleep tonight, if you wish." Miroku's voice was the barest whisper against her temple and Sango shivered. Miroku smirked, storing that tidbit of information in the back of his mind.

"I—no." Sango's voice was soft, but firm. "I told you I would bear your children – and – I want to – I want this with you." Sango turned around in his grasp, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Show me?"

Miroku shook his head as his hands slid down the small of her back, lovingly squeezing her bottom. He paused, waiting for her to slap him, but was surprised as she merely stared up at him, her eyes wide. "I wont show you – you will show me what you like – and I will show you." Miroku kissed her forehead, smiling against it as she shivered again. With a mischievous smile he gently kissed her forehead, a sloppy kiss, then blew air across the kiss, smiling as she squeaked and pressed up against him. He tightened his grip on her bottom, pressing her body against his as he captured her lips, pulling her body up until their lips were even.

He allowed Sango to guide the kiss – using her actions as a judge of her receptiveness to his actions. They had kissed previously – but any attempt to move their relationship along had been stopped by Sango with reluctance. He only had himself to blame – the years of groping her and others had her slightly wary of his intentioned, and after this night he would have no other but her. And truth be told he did not want any other – he had not for a while. As their kiss became more passionate Miroku slid a hand down her leg, pulling it gently upwards around his waist. Sango complied with his urging and swung the other leg around as well, allowing his hand free range of her legs and butt as the kimono fell open. While Miroku was ecstatic at the development he took things slowing, trailing his hand slowly from the curve of her hip, down her well tones butt and across her outer thigh, down towards her knee. He took care not to delve inwards, certain that she was not prepared for that, but as the kiss intensified in passion, and Sango moaned, grinding herself against him he sent a prayer to Buddha that he would have the patience for this night. One hand continued to play along her tight and butt as the other slipped up, fumbling with the knots of her kimono. She didn't seem to notice his actions as he broke their kiss, moving instead to her neck, suckling and biting the tender skin their. She shuddered against him and with a victorious tug Miroku pulled the last binding aside.

Sango eeped, startled as his hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the kimono down her arms, his finders trailing behind the material with passion heat. Sango pulled back, her eyes wide.

"What—"

As she pulled back a feral smile fell on Miroku's face, which quickly disappeared as his head bent down, one pert nipple captured by his seeking mouth, the other by his questing hand. Sango arched back, pushing her hips further against him with a moan, and Miroku found that he could not help but moan as well as she arched, her hands burying themselves in his hair.

"Mir—" Sango managed to choke out, her hands traveling down to his shoulders, nervously tugging at the clothing there.

Miroku stopped, pulling Sango up so he could look at her face. "Do I need to stop?"

"No!" Her voice was sharp and she blushed, burying her head in his shoulder.

"It is just – I am – your not—"

He hugged her tightly, gently setting her on the ground.

"Then take my robes off, and we can go to sleep." She nodded, her face still buried in his shoulder and her hands fumbled with the ties on his robes.

* * *

Kiyomi helped Kagome stumble towards the hut that had been prepared for the Shikon Miko. Inuyasha currently carried his very inebriated wife towards their hurt, rolling his eyes at Kiyomi.

"He has moved closer, Kagome."

"I am aware." Her voice was slurred and Kiyomi placed a hand on Kagome's head, helping the drunken miko into the hut. "Trust me?" Kagome's voice wavered and Kiyomi nodded.

"With my life."

Kagome flopped down on the mat, and allowed her powers to expand, seeping from her fingers and traveling around the edges of the hut, climbing up the walls. The powers seemed to pull the rest of the strength from Kagome, because she faded into a deep sleep.

Kiyomi tensed as she felt Sesshoumaru's presence grow closer, and his aura flare as she felt the powers swirling around the hut.

"What did she do?" His words were a growl; his eyes crimson in the darkness and Kiyomi stared back at him, her face grim.

"Your presence here have set her powers, and her courting necklace on edge. It seems they both sense something in your intentions that they do not approve of. Why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern." The taiyoukai growled, and vanished, and Kiyomi relaxed. She would not sleep that night – not until the taiyoukai's presence was far removed from the village.


	16. Chapter 11 part 2

Author's Note: This is the second to last part. Chapter 11 Part 3 will be the end. I hope you enjoy this last little bit. And I promise to have this finished before the end of the month. I swear.

* * *

Kagome moaned, slowly opening her eyes to the light. Kiyomi sat near the entrance to the hut and Kagome struggled to sit up, her hands flying to her head as she felt the blood throb.

"I didn't mean to keep you trapped here."

"You didn't, Kagome. He is still near the village. I did not want to leave you alone here." Kiyomi stood. "I do not trust his intentions."

"I do not either." Kagome pushed the covers aside. "He had to know of my intoxication, and he is completely aware of the courting contract that I have with Darcy. There is no reason for him to approach me while I am sleeping."

Kiyomi nodded. "He knows you are awake. Inuyasha is having a conversation with him at the moment. "

"A conversation?" Kagome laughed softly, careful not to move her head too much. She shifted slowly, pulling a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin from her bag. Kiyomi hid her chuckle at Kagome's wince of pain as she slammed back the aspirin.

"I cannot face him like this. I am likely to purify him just to get him to shut up and leave me alone."

"Which one?" Kiyomi's voice was mild. "They are both coming this direction.

"No!" Kagome moaned. "If you wish to leave the hut feel free. I am going to sleep with the barrier up until I feel human again. No more sake for me, ever."

Kiyomi chuckled. "I will stay." Kiyomi shifted away from the door, the cloth door swinging shut, darkness settling over the room and Kagome sighed happily as she lay back down. "I doubt that sake if forever banished from you life, however."

Kagome did not answer and this time the flaring of her powers was subtle, so subtle that Sesshoumaru did not notice. Inuyasha however did and he skidded to a stop.

"As much as I want you to leave, it will have to wait."

"What do you mean?" The taiyoukai did not look to his half brother, instead his hand traveled to pull the door of the hut aside. He hissed, a slight exhaling of breath, glaring at the pink magic that flared around his hand, pushing him away from the hut. "When did she—"

"Just a moment ago." Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. "I noticed but you didn't. You are getting lazy." He was not surprised to see the taiyoukai whirl around and settle a glare on him. "I already told ya, you have no business with Kagome."

"I do not need to explain myself to you. I desire to see the miko, therefore I shall."

"She is ours to protect. You made a scene at the gathering when she announced the courting contract she is in." Inuyasha did not flinch away from his brothers gaze as the taiyoukai's aura flared.

"What do you know of things?"

"I know that he loves her. He cares for her. He makes her happy. His actions do not leave scars on her body or her mind. If you are going to try and force her from the courting contract than you have no business with her. Don't think we don't know what you tried to do at the palace. Sending her clothing, trying to deny her the chance to announce the contract."

"What are you implying, hanyou?"

"I am not implying anything. You are trying to pull some dirty tricks out to make her yours. She is incredibly loyal and faithfully devoted to those she cares about. You will not be able to take her from him. She is too smart for that."

"I always get that which I decide is mine."

"You do not have my sword. You will not get it. Nor will you have Kagome. She doesn't want you."

"I will have her. I have claimed her."

"No, Sesshoumaru, you haven't. You decided in your mind that she is yours. But she was already in a courting contract when you decided to share this with her. You cannot claim someone without their consent. You are just as bad as Kouga."

Inuyasha could feel his brother's jaki rising, and he could see the villagers shifting uneasily. Anyone who was close to the pair began to move away, the aura that Sesshoumaru was projecting made them uncomfortable. "Do not compare me with that ookami! Why must you interfere in my life?" Sesshoumaru's words were a growl. "First you refuse to give the sword to me. Now you keep her—"

"She is not mine to keep. I have Kikyo. Kagome keeps herself from you. She is not a possession to be taken for granted." Inuyasha paused, his voice dropping. "It took me a long time to learn that, and it would do you well to learn that now. You cannot own her, you cannot cage her, and you cannot capture her. You cannot bend her to your will. She is Kagome, she is a woman, and she is the miko of the shikon no tama. She is not of this place or these times. She makes her own choices, followers her heart, and does what she thinks it right. Everyone else's opinion's be damned."

"Insolent hanyou." Sesshoumaru spat and spun, his clothing whipping around him. "I will wait for the miko near the well. Send her to me when she wakes. And make sure she does not reek of sake. I can smell her from across the village." Sesshoumaru was gone before Inuyasha could respond, and his posture sagged in relief as the taiyoukai left. His gaze traveled around, searching for his wife and mate, whom he could sense. She moved out from between two huts, a smile on her face.

"I am proud of you, love." She moved to hug him. "You are learning to let her go."

"I have you, I do not need to keep her bound to me by a promise, keeping her from her own happiness." He kissed Kikyo's head. "I have been a fool, no better than the ookami I berated for not listening to her will and wishes."

"You care for her." Kikyo paused, her voice low. "You clung to her as you clung to memories of the love that we had. But she is not me, and she never has been. She had her own path to follow and she is following it. I am glad that your memories of her will not be tainted by ill feelings between the two of you. She is not any of ours to keep, but we should cherish the time that we have left with her. And we should protect her from him as best we can."

Inuyasha nodded. "I do not trust him."

"Nor should we." Kikyo's voice was low. "It is inconceivable to him that she might want someone other than he for her mate. I do not know what lengths he will take to make her his own." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha tightly. "I hope that this youkai she is on the contract with treats her well."

"She is happier than I have seen her in a long time. She has not been this happy since…" Inuyasha paused. "Since I began ignoring her feelings and chasing after you. I expected her to always be there, waiting. I was wrong, but that youkai better damn well be on the other side of that well when she gets backing waiting for her. Too many times she has been disappointed waiting for something that was not there."

"I don't think she will wait for something any longer. She learned from her past, and she will not allow the same thing to happen again."

"Some things she cannot control, Kikyo. You cannot control the heart of another. If this Darcy does not treat her as she deserves—"

"There is nothing that we will be able to do about it. We must trust her to make her own decisions, Inu. We love her, but as you told your half brother, we do not control her."

"You are right, as always." His grip on her tightened.

Kikyo stepped away after a moment, her hand twined with his. "We should let her sleep, and warn the others that something may occur."

"Sango and Miroku—"

"We will tell them if they are up to join us this morning, but I doubt that they will be."

* * *

"It has taken you long enough to join this Sesshoumaru at the well. This Sesshoumaru does not like to be kept waiting."

"I did not expect the taiyoukai to seek me out in the village, therefore I was unprepared for your arrival." Kagome settled back against a tree, keeping a good distance between her and the inu youkai. "What brings you here, Sesshoumaru, without Rin?"

"This Sesshoumaru wished to make sure that you would keep your promise to the child. I heard that you were back, but this Sesshoumaru had not yet seen you at the palace."

"I will keep my promise to Rin." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, a frown settling on her lips. "The miko of the shikon no tama keeps all of her promises, taiyoukai."

"My ward should not be kept waiting."

"I will leave for your palace with my friends when the celebration of the marriage of Sango and Miroku has concluded. I will not leave before."

"Your companions were not invited. Only you have been given the invitation to visit Rin."

"I cannot visit your palace alone, Sesshoumaru. You are as aware of that as I am. It would violate the courting contract that I am in with Darcy. And I will not break that promise to him." Her eyes were cold. "If my companions are not allowed I will send a letter to Rin with my apologizes. I will not hesitate to inform her that it was your decision to keep me from the palace."

"You would not dare!"

"Would the taiyoukai dare attempt to force me to break my courting contract by using his ward as a bargaining chip?"

"You would dare imply that my honor is lacking?"

"I merely postulate a question. It is the same dilemma that you attempt to maneuver me into. I will not fall for your tricks, Taiyoukai. I have been warned and I am well versed in the youkai customs and mannerisms, especially when it comes to courting. I will see you when we arrive at the palace. It was so nice to visit with you like this. I am sure that Kiyomi would agree with me."

"How did I not—"

"I did not wish for you to. There are something things that the miko of the shikon no tama can do that you are unaware of." She smiled sweetly at him. "And you know as well as I do that meeting you here alone would have placed my contract with Darcy in danger. I respect him too much to do that."

"Contracts need more than respect—"

"I believe that I am in love with him, Sesshoumaru. I respect him and I think I love him. I will not betray him. I do not want to betray him. No one could offer me anything that would begin to tempt me away from him."

"I will journey to see Rin in a few days. I suspect that should your hospitality extend that long that we will stay several weeks. Until then, Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru." She inclined her head at the taiyoukai and slipped behind the tree that she had been leaning against. Kiyomi offered her arm, and the young miko took it, allowing the soothing presence of the kitsune to sooth her nerves. Sesshoumaru had controlled his anger that time, but his silence had her worried. It was a deviation from her normal encounters with him, though she was relieved that she would not bear yet another scar at his hands. Darcy's eyes always became clouded when he noticed that scars that his claws had left upon her form, and she did not wish to see him haunted so.

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome could hear Rin before she saw the young girl, a flash of orange and black kimono sprinting through the courtyard. Kagome braced herself as the young woman flung herself towards Kagome, and with a laugh Kagome scooped the young girl up into her arm, twirling around with her in a tight embrace.

"I was beginning to think that you were not going to come."

"I promised that I would come, Rin. It just took be a little longer to get here that I was expecting. Sango and Miroku were just married, so I was celebrating their wedding with them." Kagome placed Rin back on the ground and saw Rin beaming up at her.

"How long will you stay?"

"At least a few weeks." Kagome kept her voice and tone light. The words that she did not speak hung heavy in the air. These were among her last weeks in this time.

"Come inside. Sesshoumaru-sama and I have been waiting for you. We prepared a very special surprise for you."

"Did you? You shouldn't have." Kagome shot a glance to Kagura and Kiyomi, their faces dark. Inuyasha and Kikyo had chosen to stay at the village with the newly weds, and Kagome would return to the village for her last days with them. Kanna, Kagura and Kiyomi, along with Shippo had chosen to accompany her to visit Rin.

"Did we have a surprise waiting for us as well?" Shippo stood next to Kagome and Rin who stared at them with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I forgot to--Sesshoumaru-sama did not tell me that so many people would be coming." Rin's mouth began to waver, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sure that it will be fine, Rin." Kanna's voice was soft and she stiffened slightly as she saw Sesshoumaru storming towards them. "It was unknown who all would come with Kagome until very recently."

"What have you done to upset Rin?" Sesshoumaru's voice was a growl. "She has anticipated this day and now she is crying."

"Sesshoumaru-sama. We don't have a surprise for everyone. Just Kagome and Shippo. I don't want to insult our other guests."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he sent a frigid glare at Kagome.

"It we changed where they sleep they call all have the surprise. We have two rooms for them, and Shippo is with me."

"This Sesshoumaru does not think that they will wish to share rooms."

"Sharing rooms would be preferable, actually. I know that be brining so many people with me is an inconvenience to you. If I room with Kiyomi and Kagura and Kanna share a room then no other preparations will need to be undertaken." Kagome looked down at Rin, avoiding the intense gaze of the taiyoukai. "Will that work for your surprise, Rin?"

The young girl nodded furiously, her hair flying around her face in her enthusiasm.

"Well then, if the taiyoukai agrees then the crisis has been averted." Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and she could feel the unhappiness radiating from his aura.

"It will be sufficient." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Come on, I will show you the rooms." Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and began to tug her towards the palace. "I have so many things that I want to show you, and things that I want to do with you while you are here." Rin glanced over her shoulder. "Everyone is invited."

"I look forward to it." Kagome could not help but smile at the joy that Rin radiated.

"We all look forward to it." Kagura chimed in for the first time, quickening her pace to walk beside Kagome. Rin beamed up at the wind youkai, and Kagura found a smile spread onto her face.

The entire group was relieved to find out that the surprise that Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama had arranged was merely a large display of flowers in their rooms. Rin had covered every conceivable surface in the rooms with flowers. It was quite overwhelming for the sensitive youkai noses, and even Kagome found the smell of flowers quite unsettling. She could not help but feel that it was part of Sesshoumaru's greater plan to keep her from her room, since every place she went he was there. Sometimes in passing, sometime he joined them for dinner; sometimes he kept his young ward company. Kagome was not certain if he was checking on their care of Rin, or if he was checking on her and those that accompanied her. He was her silent shadow for the better part of a week or more, and she found it unnerving. His gaze followed her with an intensity that Darcy's gaze never had as he watched her. He would never speak to her, and if anyone made an effort to speak with their host he would disappear into the depths of the castle, emerging sometimes hours later, sometimes the next day. Shippo, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna and Kiyomi had run of the castle with Rin and Jaken, for Sesshoumaru never once put a stop to their antics and the activities that Rin had planner.

This time Jaken had no need interfere with the designs of his liege, but neither Jaken nor Kagome trusted that. Kagome was uneasy. Darcy was worried about these events in this era, and he would not be worried if there was no cause for his concern.

She found herself in the gardens near the palace gates, Rin playing with Shippo in the far reaches of the palace gardens, sipping tea and enjoying a few moments of silence with Kiyomi when their gracious host decided to join the pair.

"Kiyomi, this Sesshoumaru would like to have a work with the miko of the Shikon no Tama." He paused a distance from the pair and Kagome looked to Kiyomi, her concern evident on her face. Kagome could feel her heart drop in her chest; she found it hard to breath. She wondered if this was the moment? Every encounter she had with the taiyoukai had her worried, but this was the first time that he had sought her out.

"I do not like this." Kiyomi leaned towards Kagome, her voice the barest whisper in the miko's ear.

"I understand, but there is no reason to deny his request. He has asked to speak with me. His behavior while we have been here nothing but proper. I cannot refuse him."

"I do not trust him."

"Neither do I, but I will talk with him. No matter what happens please do not interfere. I feel that this is the thing that Darcy feared, and I must let it play out to fruition."

"What if he—"

"I do not wish to harm my future. Knowing that something will happen has me on edge. I will take care. But I do not wish to change the course of things. Act as you fell that you must, but I would ask that you not interfere."

"As the miko of the shikon no tama wishes." Kiyomi picked up a cup of tea, sipping it slowly, and Kagome glanced over to look at Sesshoumaru. His gaze was steady as he met hers and he smiled slightly.

"I understand that the miko of the shikon no tama has agreed to meet with this taiyoukai."

"The miko of the shikon no tama has agreed." Kagome stood, moving with an easy grace through the garden towards the taiyoukai, her priestess robes swishing softly as she moved. She paused before the taiyoukai, bowing ever so slightly to him.

"I wish to thank you for your gracious hospitality these past weeks. I have greatly enjoyed the time that I have gotten to spend with Rin. I hope that we have not been too much of an inconvenience to you."

"This Sesshoumaru is not inconvenienced by the presence of the miko." He turned away from her, his hands fastened behind his back. "You know how much this means to my ward. She will miss you, and this Sesshoumaru is glad to know Rin will have memories of the miko to keep with her for the rest of her days."

"It is my deepest hope that Rin will treasure these memories for all of her days. She means a lot to me, and I wish for her happiness in all things." Kagome took care not to meet the gaze of Sesshoumaru as he turned to glance at her and his eyes narrowed.

"You know something of her future. You will tell this Sesshoumaru."

"I know much of the future of many people that I care about in this time and place, Sesshoumaru, and it is something that I will not speak of. I will not change anyone's future, especially not my own."

"Why are you so certain that your future does not lie here in this time. You have much to remain here for."

"I also have everything to return to my home for."

"This Sesshoumaru would make you his wife and mate. This Sesshoumaru will not allow you to leave."

Kagome did not spin around as she heard the teacup shatter behind her; she stared at the taiyoukai in shock, her hands flying to the courting necklace that she wore.

"I—why would you even offer that? You know that I am in a contract."

"Contracts can be broken. This Sesshoumaru will have you as his own." He paced before her, his movements silent. "My court will not agree and there will be dissention in my palace, but my ward will be pleased and this Sesshoumaru has decided that he will have you. I have not become my father. I have not deepened the stain on our family. I will rectify it. The miko of the shikon no tama will not be a taint to our family like father's other wife was. "

"I will not. I cannot." Kagome paled and stepped back, her eyes wide.

"You would refuse this Sesshoumaru?"

"I would."

"You would turn down being the lady of the Western lands. You would let Rin mourn our disappearance. You would refuse this Sesshoumaru."

"I will not accept your offer. I will never accept the offer of the taiyoukai."

"Why?" His words were a growl and he rounded on her, his eyes bleeding red, the magenta striped on his cheeks prominent. "What does this youkai of yours possess that I do not have. What makes him better than this Sesshoumaru?"

"He loves me. I love him."

"I love—"

"No. You do not love me. You do not know me. You announce that you will have me, as if I was a possession. You claim that everyone will be against this, and claim that marriage to a human would be a sin on your family, but since I am the miko of the shikon no tama it will be ok. You insult me. You attempt to possess me, and you have left more scars on my body that all my battles in this era have. Why do you think that I would accept your offer?"

"Women would kill to have this Sesshoumaru offer then the throne."

"I am not those women. I want nothing to do with your throne and reign."

"There is nothing that this Sesshoumaru can entice you with to accept this offer."

Kagome met his gaze, and it took all of her will not to turn away from the taiyoukai. She could see the anger in his eyes, the way his stripes blazed on his cheeks. He moved closer to her with each work and she paled. She knew that he could smell her fear. His nostrils flared and he sneered down at her.

"There is nothing that the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru could do to entice me away from my contract. I would not mate with the taiyoukai if you were the only available man or youkai. I loathe you and your actions. I fear you and your treatment of me. I will not choose--"

"You insolent BITCH!" His words were a growl and his claws slashed through the air. Time froze for Kagome as she looked down. She could see Sesshoumaru's wrist, the magenta strips covered in blood as it buried itself in her abdomen. She blinked slowly and looked up to him, her face paling.

"You killed me, over a rejection?" She stepped back, falling to the ground. She could not tear her gaze from his hand, his claws covered with her blood, blood that fell from his hand onto the grass, and soaked through her clothes, pooling on the ground. She could hear Kiyomi speaking to her, could feel the arms of the youkai around her, and she shook her head. She could see Rin and Shippo running towards them and she turned her head towards Kiyomi, heavy. Moving was so difficult. "Rin—don't let her— see" Kagome coughed, blood dotting her lips. "This …. Darcy…." Kagome's breathing slowed and Kiyomi stared up at Sesshoumaru with hatred, an illusion shifting into place as Rin burst into the garden where they stood. Shippo froze at the entrance to the garden, his eyes narrowing as well. He met the eyes of his cousin and she nodded slowly.

"Where is Kagome-nee-san? I wanted to show her the pretty flowers that I found." Rin did not look to Sesshoumaru, who stood, staring at his hand, watching the blood drip onto the grass.

"She was tired, Rin. I think that she went back to the palace for a nap." Kiyomi smiled weakly. "Why don't you and Shippo go play in the gardens and I will tell Kagome that you were looking for her when she wakes up."

"Is Kagome-nee-san feeling alright?"

Kiyomi nodded. She could not speak. She would not be able to lie to the child.

"Come on Rin, let's go find some pretty flowers for Kagome." Shippo managed to keep his voice steady enough not to alarm Rin, but Sesshoumaru and Kiyomi could hear his voice waver.

"Let's race!" Rin spun on her heel and sprinted out of the garden. Shippo did not move out of the garden, instead her moved towards Sesshoumaru as the illusion fell. He could smell the blood in the air, he could see it cover Sesshoumaru's arm. He did not look to Kagome to know that she was dying, if not dead.

"Because I care for Rin I will spare her the knowledge that you killed the woman that she idolizes but know this, Taiyoukai. I will not allow her to remain here with you. She will grow up and she will rebel. I will not allow you to kill her as well for not bowing to your will."

"I would never—"

"You wished to mate and marry Kagome, yet it was your hand that traveled through her body in a rage." Kiyomi's voice shook with tears. "Yours was the hand that killed the miko of the shikon no tama."


	17. Chapter 11 part 3

Author's Note: It is done. Enjoy. I just want to say thank you all for reading this, and for all the reviews and comments.

* * *

Last Time:

"You wished to mate and marry Kagome, yet it was your hand that traveled through her body in a rage." Kiyomi's voice shook with tears. "Yours was the hand that killed the miko of the shikon no tama."

* * *

"How is this possible? The necklace – it should have kept this from happening." Kiyomi choked on her words and Sesshoumaru stared at his hand, the blood beginning to thicken on his hand.

"Some things even I cannot protect her from. This was something that had to happen, as much as I hate for her to have experienced this." A voice sounded and Kiyomi's head whipped around, trying to place the voice. "I do not like what the taiyoukai has done to my intended and I will fix it." The necklace around Kagome's neck, the gift from Sesshoumaru Darcy, began to glow.

"Who—" The taiyoukai growled, stepping into a combative stance as the necklace began to glow pink, a figure beginning to form. Kiyomi gaped on in shock. Was Darcy going to reveal himself? How was he even here? He was hundreds of years away.

"I am the youkai that she is in contract with. I am the one that you keep trying to tempt her from. And I am the one who will bring her back to life. She is mine, not yours, taiyoukai. And I will not let you take her from me."

The taiyoukai glared at the figure forming. He could tell that it was a youkai, long hair pulled back in a ponytail but he could not see whom the damnable youkai was that had stood between him and what he wanted.

"How do you think you can bring her back? You are not even man enough to show yourself to me."

"You will find out who I am in time, I promise." Darcy moved towards the taiyoukai, moving through the air with ease. His hand reached out towards Tensaiga and the youkai growled, slashing at the youkai apparition that moved towards him.

"That will not work, Taiyoukai." Darcy growled and lunged towards the taiyoukai. Kiyomi shrieked as Darcy moved though the taiyoukai, the tensaiga sliding out of the sheath at the taiyoukai's side. Darcy did not waste any time on moving back towards Kagome. He stood over her with tensaiga, poised the slash the sword over her body. He did not flinch as the taiyoukai lunged towards him; the claws that slashed through his body left no mark.

"What are you doing?"

"Restoring life to the miko of the shikon no tama." Darcy slashed the sword and did not stay to watch the life return to Kagome; instead he turned to face the taiyoukai, offering back the sword. "I also ensured that you would remain the ruler of this kingdom. That you will not be thrown from your kingdom in shame." Darcy glanced down at Kagome, how, with Kiyomi's help, unsteadily sat up. "But I know this. You will bear the mark of shame for this deep. Even now the powers within the miko swell, to finish healing her wounds and to leave the mark of her condemnation on you."

He could see Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"I too will leave my mark of condemnation on you. You have broken the very tenants of youkai law that keep peace and order within our society. You killed a woman in a courting contract because she refused you. This mark will remain with you until the miko of the shikon no tama removes it.

Darcy turned his back on the taiyoukai, and the taiyoukai gasped as blood began to flow from his side.

"How did you—"

"Those wounds will scar. They will remain a visible imperfection on your body, mimicking the scars that you have left on Kagome. She can remove it if she chooses, but only if she chooses.

"Darcy…" Kagome's choked, her eyes wide. She had asked him about those marks, and the pink circle on his hip, and he had refused to answer. They were marks of shame for him, and he merely stated that in time she would discover on her own what they meant. She found her eyes drawn to Sesshoumaru, his arm coated in her blood and she shuddered.

"I am sorry that I could not save you from this love." His voice was soft and Kagome smiled shakily as he leaned in, placing a brief kiss on her lips. "I will be waiting for you when you return. I promise you that you no longer have anything to fear from him. All that which I worried about has come to pass." the glowing Darcy leaned forward to embrace the miko and the light faded, returning to the necklace that she wore around her neck.

"I think that we will head back to the village as soon as we get Kagome cleaned up." A new voice chimed from a short distance away and the taiyoukai whirled around, his eyes narrowing at Kagura.

"I do not feel that the miko should stay in your care any longer."

"I agree." Kiyomi spoke as she helped Kagome to her feet.

"It would please me if Rin could come with us. It will give you time to remain here and reflect on what has happened this day." Kagome slowly moved past the taiyoukai, leaning heavily on Kiyomi as she walked. "It would upset me to see you again before I leave, your palace, but Rin will need you near when I leave for the last time. We will send word."

"Who gave you permission to—" Sesshoumaru fell silent as Kagome's powers flared, slamming into his body.

"Now you bear the mark of shame from the miko of the shikon no tama. Any who see it will know what it is, and when they ask you why you bear it you will answer them in truth." Kagome glanced at him, her face blank. "I doubt that you will show anyone that mark, Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, for who will you admit your shame to? The only one that you could have told will be the only one that you could not. Good day." She turned back, her steps towards the palace slow.

"Does Shippo yet know that I live?"

"He ran when Darcy grabbed the sword from that bastard." Kagura growled and Kagome laid a hand on her arm.

"It he could have prevented it he would have. But he could not. I did provoke him."

"But you did not deserve—"

"I have suffered no lasting harm. But we cannot let Rin know what he has done." Kagome looked to both Kagura and Kiyomi. "Promise me that you will not tell her what he has done this day. She adores him and I know that he will not harm her."

"We will not tell, but Shippo has already told Sesshoumaru that Rin will be staying with us. He wished to mate with you and killed you for refusing him, how will he act when Rin is a teenager. I feel that Shippo will tell her of this behavior, for she will one day ask why she no longer lives with Sesshoumaru."

"I don't think that he would—"

"Look at how he treats his own half brother. Until he learns to control his temper I do not think that she is safe. She is not old enough to rebel against him, but when she is of age, I fear for her."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I see your point, Kagura, though she has not indicated that he had done anything to her."

"Would she? I doubt yet that anything has occurred. She adores him, and hurries to carry out his every command. He would not even tell you what the marks of shame meant." Kiyomi dropped her voice so it would not carry to the taiyoukai. "I saw that surprise in your face when you realized what those marks know, and I felt the meaning of your parting words with the taiyoukai. Some things cannot be changed, and I think that in your present, in our future, that all would take care to make sure that what had to pass would pass."

"I had always wondered what had changed him so…" Kagome's voice trailed off, the rest of her thought heavy in the air. They all wondered if this was the beginning of the changes.

"When will you tell him that he is…?"

"I am not yet certain that I will. I think I need to, but…." Kagome shook her head, stiffening as she heard Rim's voice carrying towards them. Her eyes widened and Kagura smirked, wrapping an arm around the miko as she threw a feather to the ground. The pair hovered in the air, on a feather, as Rin ran around a corner, Shippo a moment behind. She skidded to a stop before Kiyomi, her eyes wide.

"Rin cannot find Kagome-nee-san."

"She is going to take a bath. We decided that we were going to leave the palace tonight, but you are more then welcome to travel with us. Would you like that?"

"I would love to. Is it ok with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kiyomi nodded. "He will come to the village when Kagome leaves. He has some business to take care of and wants you to have as much time with Kagome as possible."

"YAY!!!!" Rin twirled in place. "Rin will go pack!"

Rin grabbed Shippo by the arm and pulled him towards the palace. As he moved he glanced upwards, smiling wildly as he saw Kagome waving at him from the feather that she and Kagura occupied.

* * *

The remaining time that Kagome had in the feudal era passed quickly, and as the day of her departure approached she found it harder and harder to keep the sadness from her actions. She would miss them, even though she would be seeing them again soon. She would never see Shippo grow up, she would not see how courtship of Rin. She would not see Kouga's change of heart in his attitude towards Kagura and their courtship. She would miss the birth of their child. She would see Kikyo again in training, but she and Inuyasha would die of old age before she could see them again.

"Don't think about it." Sango sank down beside Kagome, her arms wrapping themselves around the body of her friend. "We have had so much time with you, and that time has been blessed. You were never meant to stay here." Sango's voice shook; tears threatening to spill down her face and Kagome found that tears also welled up in her eyes.

"I will miss you, Kagome. You are my sister, and I will never forget you and all that you have done for me." Sango could not stop the tears and Kagome found that her body began to tremble, sobs threatening to break forth.

"And I will never forget you. I –" Kagome found that she could not speak, the sobs welling up in her throat and the two women sobbed. This was their real goodbye, the parting by the well would not be as filled with emotion. Rin and Shippo were both threatening to break down, and all the adults had decided that they needed to be as strong as they could for the children.

Instead of extended goodbyes Kagome would present each of her dear friends with a gift, and as they opened them she intended to disappear down the well. She knew that the goodbye would be hard; she did not want to make it harder. Right now al they were waiting on was the arrival of Jaken and Sesshoumaru. Rin would need the support of her ward, though Kagome found that she was did not look forward to the arrival of the taiyoukai. She had decided to reveal to him that he was the one whom she was courting. She had not meant to, but as she looked at the present she had chosen for him, a copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, she found that she could not help but leave him a note inside the front cover of the book, and in doing that she revealed to him the thing that she feared would break the taiyoukai. Something had changed the taiyoukai from the secure arrogant demon that he was so someone who feared rejection with all of his being. Kagome had finally realized what it was that kept Darcy so distant from her. He feared that she would reject him because he had killed her. She should have been able to recognize it, it was a fear that she had harbored with Inuyasha, but seeing that which you had disliked most in yourself in the one that you were beginning to love was a hard thing to do.

Kagome wiped the tears from her face as Kanna entered Sango and Miroku's home. She moved silently, giving the two women time to compose themselves.

"He is here. It is time." Kanna spoke and Kagome's head jerked up, her eyes wide. She could hear a touch of emotion in Kanna's voice. The Kanna that the young youkai would become had emotion in her voice, but the Kanna of the feudal era did not. It seemed her departure was to be the catalyst for far more than she had realized.

Kagome did not want to leave her friends, but she would be relived to be back in a time and a place where here every action would not influence years of history, and the lives of her friends thereafter. The weight of the responsibility was a burden that she did not wish to bare any longer. Kiyomi and Kagura, whom she spent most of her time with, could see the weariness that she felt, but neither would comment on it.

She appreciated heir concern, and their discretion. Commenting would just make things harder, and Kagome could tell that she was nearing her breaking point. "I will carry the bag for you. Join us when you can." Kanna moved softly through the hut, easily placing Kagome's yellow bag over her shoulder. She left the neatly wrapped presents in a corner of the hut. Those were Kagome's to carry and hers to give.

"We will be there in a moment." Sango heard her voice break, and Kagome's hands slipped around her once more, brining her close into a tight embrace.

"We will wait." Kanna slipped outside, the clothing swishing closed over the door, heavy in the silence.

"We should go—" Sango's voice wavered and Kagome shook her head. "In a moment."

* * *

Kagome slowly made her way towards the well, her arms full of gifts. Sango moved beside her. Kagome had refused to let Sango carry anything.

"Your condition is a delicate one, Sango. You need to take it easy. It will be better for you that way."

Sango blushed and looked away. "I am not helpless, Kagome."

"You never have been helpless. But you have more than just yourself to worry about. Too much strain on your body will mean strain on the baby. And I know that Miroku is ecstatic about the fact that you will finally bear him a child."

"He speaks of nothing else." Sango blushed. "If we have a daughter we will name her Kagome. He suggested that when I told him the news."

"I would be honored." Kagome smiled at Sango, bright and happy, to hide the tears that threatened to pour down her face. Did she really have to go down the well? Could she not stay here with her friends?

"You have Darcy to return to Kagome." Sango's voice was soft. "I want you to stay here, I cannot bear to see you leave, but you have never belonged here with us. You are too modern, you bring too many changes that may in the village are not ready for."

"I cannot be the kind of woman that living here would require. You are a demon exterminator and so you can defy the roles that women are supposed to hold."

"You are a miko, they expect tradition form you. That is something that you can never be."

"It is something that I do not wish to be."

"And that is why you cannot stay here."

"I know." They felt silent as they approached the well. Kagome could see Miroku standing near Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kouga stood a short distance off, his arms crossed over his chest, scowling. Rin and Shippo stood near Kiyomi, who conversed easily with Kagura and Kanna. Sesshoumaru and Jaken stood apart from the group and Kagome could sense that irritation that the taiyoukai exuded. He did not wish to be here, and Kagome could not blame him. Why would he choose to be around those who knew his sin?

"I—I don't have a lot to say. I have said all that I needed to you all before now." Kagome paused, taking in a deep breath. "I just wished to leave you all with one last thing. I have a gift for each of you, and I hope that when you use these gifts you will remember me." Kagome smiled.

She moved through the group, handing out their gifts, but she found that her focus was on the taiyoukai. She did not pause as she moved, not did her attention wander to see her friend's reactions. She could feel the weight of Kagura and Kiyomi's gazes as they watched her approach Jaken and Sesshoumaru, their gifts the final ones in their hands.

"Jaken, I appreciate all the help and guidance that you have provided for me." She handed him a gift and her gaze locked with Sesshoumaru's. "Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, I hope that you will accept this gift from me."

"This Sesshoumaru is honored that you would deem him worthy to receive a gift." His voice was low and she inclined her head as she handed him the gift. She could hear him open the gift as she turned away from him, moving towards Kanna to retrieve her pack before moving to the well. She paused there, noting the way that her friends were absorbed in their gifts and her smile wavered, tears welling in her eyes. As she moved to climb into the well she glanced back once towards Sesshoumaru, and she noted how pale he was, her gift to him open in his hands.

He looked to her and she smiled, nodding slowly and the unanswered questions in his gaze.

"Kagome—" His voice was a whisper and he moved towards the well as she disappeared into it, the blue magic flaring for one last time before, slowing fading. He could hear the cries of her friends as they noticed her disappearance, but it was the book in his hands that drew his attention.

_I find it hard to write all that is in my heart in this book. I cannot say that our relationship has not been fraught with difficulties, and I must say that I have not always loved you. I cannot love the taiyoukai that you are, for you have hurt me far too much, but I do love the youkai that you are. This book could be our story, Darcy love, but it is not. Take care of yourself, Sesshoumaru, and I look forward to the day that I see you again. You are no longer the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru to me, but only my Sesshoumaru Darcy. _

"So you finally realized who it is that she is courting." Jaken's voice was soft.

"You knew?"

"I did, Kagura, Shippo, Kanna and Kiyomi."

"Why did no one tell me?"

"She told you often enough, you just were never wiling to listen. She said that she would never mate with the taiyoukai, she never said that she would not marry you."

"But this Sesshoumaru—" He could not help but glance at his hand and Jaken nodded.

"I am sure that she will forgive you, She truly loves Darcy. Look how hard she fought to maintain his reputation and the integrity of their courtship."

"How can she even begin to—"

"I don't know, but that is what makes Kagome Kagome." Kagura walked over to the taiyoukai. "I am not forgiving as Kagome. You do not deserve my forgiveness. You will have to prove to me, Kanna and Kiyomi that you deserve her before we will let you anywhere near her."

"HE is the one she is courting?" Kouga's voice rang out through the clearing and Inuyasha's shout of surprise echoed through the forest, the birds flying from their perches. Neither Kouga nor Inuyasha were fine with this fact, but it turned their attention from the immediate sadness of her departure.

* * *

Kagome however had no such distraction. She sank down in the well, tears streaming down her face, and no one was there to quell her sobs. She could tell that there were people outside of the well house, she could hear the whispers, but for the moment she was given her space, to recover and compose herself. She appreciated having a moment to herself but she could also feel the tension building within her. She was nervous to step outside of the well house and see him.

Slowly the sobs subsided and Kagome wiped the tears from her face. She left her bag in the bottom of the well, she would retrieve it later. Seeing it now was only a reminder of the friends that she had just left behind, and for the moment she only wished to look forward to the life that she had here. It would take time to be able to look back on her time in the feudal area and not feel the aching in her heart. Time heals all wounds, and ignoring the pain would not make it better, but she had something more immediate to focus on. She needed to talk with her Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Darcy. Kagome was climbing the ladder and out of the well before she knew that she was moving. Her hand hovered over the doorknob to the well house and she was startled to feel the door moving under her hand. Her eyes, which had been focused on her hand, flew upward and they widened as she saw Rin, her stomach swollen with child, standing before her.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Rin opened her arms and Kagome flew into them, her hold around the young woman gentle.

"He is very worried about seeing you." Rin's voice was soft in Kagome's ear.

"Why would he—" Kagome's words fell silent. She knew why, and Kagome's arms tightened around her.

"He killed you Kagome. He bears the mark of shame that he placed on himself and that you placed on him. You have every right to refuse him at this point."

"He killed me. I still cannot believe that. I understand now so many more things. He killed me."

"I did not speak to him for years after I found out. Shippo waited until I was an adult, and no longer under his care. He suffered much, for his actions, from me, his own guilt, Kagura and Kiyomi. I think for the past five hundred years he has been waiting for this moment. He feels that this could be the end, or this could be the beginning."

"No, the beginning was the day that he gave me this necklace. The end, I cannot day when there will be an end, but it will not be today."

"I am relived to hear that. He loves you. With all that he is. He loves you as he could never love me."

Kagome pulled back from Rin and saw tears in her eyes.

"He was honorable with me, he never treated me wrong, and he made sure that I had all that I needed, but he did not know how to love until you shook the foundations of his world. I was lucky to have you, Kagura, Kiyomi, Sango and all the others in my life to show me what it was to love. Shippo was always there for me, even when I did not realize what I needed."

"Just as you all are here for me now. Sesshoumaru had been here for me, during the training and all my time home, when I had suffered at his hand."

"He will be here for you all his days should you let him. I hope that you find with him what we have all found with our mates."

"I know that I will, but it seems that I need to inform him of that as well." Kagome's eyes focused on Sesshoumaru as he climbed the stairs to enter the shrine. He moved with hesitation, but it took knowing him well to see the unease in his steps.

"He will wish to speak with you, and Shippo gets nervous when I stay out too long. The baby will come any day now, and he wished to make sure that I am well cared for during the childbirth."

Kagome nodded. She noticed that Shippo walked beside Sesshoumaru. "Your husband is here as well. I will talk with you soon." Kagome stepped towards Sesshoumaru, meeting him in the center of the courtyard. She knew that Shippo and Rin left after saying hello to her mother, but she and Sesshoumaru stood on the center of the courtyard. She tired to read his gaze but she could not, he was guarding himself from her.

"I do not like it when you hide from me, Sesshoumaru." Her voice was soft and his eyes widened.

"Kagome—"

"I have a feeling that this conversation is not one that you wish to have in public. Shall we move somewhere else, your home perhaps."

"You would trust me?"

"Do not be a fool, Sesshoumaru. I still weak the necklace of our courtship." Kagome could hear the irritation in her voice and she cringed. She turned on her heel and moved into the trees. She could hear his steps following her, and when they entered the trees he picked her up, disappearing in a flash of youkai speed. They did not speak as Sesshoumaru raced to his house, and he placed her down only when they arrived in the garden.

Kagome was surprised when he moved away from her, stepping back a distance.

"You killed me, Sesshoumaru." Her words were choked. "Every time that you look at me all you will see is this scar."

"Every time I look at myself all I see is the look on your face as my hand—I dream each night of your death, and I hate myself more and more each day for it. What I have done is unforgivable. I would not—"

"I forgave you, Sesshoumaru. I forgive you." Kagome moved towards the youkai, who froze. She pulled his forehead down to meet her lips, and her words were a whisper against his skin. "You no longer bear the mark of the shikon no tama. You have suffered long enough. Forgive yourself. You made a mistake, but it is also a mistake that you fixed."

She stepped back.

Sesshoumaru would not look at her as he spoke, his eyes fixed on his hand. "How can I ever forgive myself for killing you. I was an idiot. How could you even consider binding yourself so me? You have every right to choose to end this contract. No one would blame you. I have committed unspeakable atrocities in the way that I have treated you, and it would be enough to annul this contract."

Kagome paled as he spoke, her hands flying to her mouth. She could feel tears welling.

After all that had happened he did not wish to stay in the contract? Was seeing her that much of a reminder of his guilt? Was it too much for her to know his sin?

"I knew it…" Her voice was soft, quavering.

His head shot up. "Knew?"

"I knew that this had been too good to be true. How could you possibly truly love me? All I am is a reminder of your weaknesses, your sins." Kagome's hands moved to the necklace that she wore, the necklace that he had clung to during her convalescence in the feudal era. "I will release you from this contract, but only if that is your desire." Kagome did not bother to stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I had hoped to come back and let you know that I loved you, and that I was willing to move forward with the contract, but it seems that you were not a serious as you had—"

"NO!" His voice was a firm cry and he stepped towards Kagome, falling to his knees before her. His hands snaked around her body and he pulled her towards him, burying his face against her stomach, resting against the scar that his fist had created.

"I did not always love you, but I love you with every fiber of my being now. I do not deserve you. I never have, and I especially do not now." His voice was muffled, but Kagome could clearly hear every word that he spoke. "I do not wish to let you go, but how can you possibly love me after all of this? I mauled you, I scarred you, I mistreated you, and I killed you. I have done nothing to make myself worthy of your love."

"You have supported me, you have cared for me, and you have been everything that I have needed and more than I could possibly imagine. Sesshoumaru Darcy is not the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. You know that as well as I did. I am in a relationship with you now, the contract is now. The events of the past, they should remain there, in the past, where they belong."

"But—"

"I was a broken miko who ran away from the pain of knowing that I loved Inuyasha and that he preferred Kikyo. I am not a fit mate for the ruler of the western lands. I am the miko of the shikon no tama, I have blood on my hands just as you do, but mine is youkai blood, the blood of your species. How am I anywhere near good enough for you?" Kagome buried her hands in his hair, pulling him close.

"This is not about who deserves who, or what we have done. All that matters is that I love you, and you love me. All the things in the past, they should not matter. All we need is now, it is all that we have."

"How can—"

"Do you wish for me to release you from the contract, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome sank down in front of him, peering into his eyes, judging his reaction.

"Never."

"Do you love me?"

"I do, and I always will."

"Then show me. Stop trying to run away from me, from this. I love you." Kagome slowly leaned towards Sesshoumaru, her lips gentle against his own. Her hands traveled to his shirtfront and she pulled him towards her.

"I do not wish to wait, Sesshoumaru. The ceremonies can come later, tonight I wish to become your mate." She whispered against his lips and his arms tightened around her.

"There is no undoing this, Kagome."

"I know." Kagome smiled against his lips, their gazes locked. "I am yours, Sesshoumaru Darcy. My heart, my body, they belong to you, now and always. I trust that you will guard them well."

"You are my heart, and you have been for longer than I have realized. I, Sesshoumaru Darcy, belong to you now, and forever." He captured her lips in a fierce kiss, and the couple allowed their passions to rule them. The announcement that Sesshoumaru Darcy was mated, at long last, to the miko of the shikon no tama could wait, for now Sesshoumaru and Kagome cared only for themselves, and the feelings that flowed between them.


End file.
